Mark him as his Equal
by The Ghostly Minion
Summary: Harry Potter is chosen as the fourth TriWizard Champion. A string of events ensue which lead to a choice being forced on Harry. That choice permanently changes Harry's life, the lives of his friends and the entire world of magic. Harry/Hermione.
1. Selected against his will

**A/N: It is an honor to create a world in the Reality of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter. All elements found in canon are hers. All other elements situations and characters are mine.**

"_Harry Potter!"_ The strident, attention-demanding voice of Hogwarts' headmaster filled the Great Hall. The mystical 'Goblet of Fire' had minutes before chosen Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Fleur Delacour, from Beauxbatons Academy of France; and Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang Institute of Bulgaria as champions in the renewal of the TriWizard Tournament. And now, just as it had done three other times in the previous five minutes, that goblet had flared, spitting out a piece of parchment bearing a name. Harry's.

Oddly, Harry took in the entire 360º panorama, with a sharpness of focus that belied his need for rather strong eyeglasses. Across the hall, he could see the Head Table, expanded to include the two heads of the other competing schools and three officials from the British Ministry of Magic. To his right, the Ravenclaw table, also seating the contingent from Beauxbatons. Just to the right of that were the three champions, standing by the doorway to the antechamber in which new students waited before being Sorted at the Welcome Feast on September first of each year. Farther to his right, on the other side of the huge doors opening into the hall, was Slytherin Table, hosting the guests from Durmstrang. Directly to the left of his table (Gryffindor), and between that table and the Faculty Table lay Hufflepuff Table, seating the housemates of Champion Diggory.

Harry could see all of them, observing as their faces displayed incomprehension, then starting to morph into various degrees of shock, disbelief, outrage, anger and disgust. It didn't astonish him (though it did sadden him some) to see the look of anger, disdain and jealously develop on the face of Ron Weasley, his first friend and one of his two best friends. He felt a microscopic, but heartfelt sigh of relief upon seeing the bushy-haired, brunette witch at his right hand, his truest friend Hermione Granger. Her look of shock has instantaneously turned to an attitude of determined loyalty. Not that Harry lacked any faith in her, but he knew relief and a certain calm in knowing his **best** friend had his back.

He leaned his slightly towards hers and commented _sotto voce_, "Told you I could teach Divination better than Trelawney. Glad I'm shot of it though."

"Same here." Hermione replied, matching his volume. "Get ready for the fireworks."

Harry gave an almost imperceptible nod to his one witch support system. The entire time of Harry's observations and his conversation with Hermione lasted scant milliseconds.

"_Harry Potter!"._ This time, Dumbledore's voice was filled with both impatience and annoyance. This was a far cry from the Headmaster's usual calm, grandfatherly, 'I'm in total control of this and any other situation' voice and persona that allowed him to so effectively manage Hogwarts' students and staff. Clearly, he was as astonished as everyone else seemed to be and at a temporary loss for any meaningful course of action.

For his part, Harry had anticipated the situation. For the third time in four school years, an announcement made on September first of a school year by the revered mage had fallen on Harry like a ton of bricks on Halloween. The day and celebration he hated above all others. The albatross which had hung around his neck since Halloween, 1981. Since that date, he had endured close to ten and a half years of a living Azkaban with his 'relatives' (**never** his family). Since that date, an entire society and world had heaped unneeded (and undeserved) celebrity and expectations on a boy who simply wished to be just Harry Potter, student.

But, after his first three years at Hogwarts, Harry wised up. He had used the intellectual ability he inherited from his parents and had hid from most others as a protective reflex (his relatives made their displeasure felt whenever he allowed his school marks to exceed Dudley's and he could not but continue this camouflage while at Hogwarts). Along with his friend, Hermione (who knew he was nearly as smart and clever as she and understood why he hid it), he had thoroughly researched the TriWizard. He was ready on this, Monday October 31, 1994.

"Professor Dumbledore?" The reply was disingenuous. Harry knew exactly why the Headmaster had called him and what was to follow. But the last thing Harry would do was to make this easy on him or anyone else for that matter. Merlin knew, no one had ever made things easy on him. Hermione came the closest, but for reasons neither could control, the best she'd been able to do for him was to cushion the blow. Harry was content with that, it was enough and was far more than anyone else had ever done.

"Mr. Potter, the Goblet of Fire has chosen your name. This means you must join Mademoiselle Delacour, Mr. Krum and Mr. Diggory. In a few minutes, you will go into the antechamber yonder to receive the ground rules of the tournament and information concerning the First Task." The look in Dumbledore's eyes disconcerted and disturbed Harry. The shock and distrust had vanished, replaced by a calculating look that boded ill. If there was any actual concern for his well-being and health, Harry found it impossible to find.

Harry pitched his voice so as to make sure no one in the hall could mishear. "No, professor".

Dumbledore sighed theatrically. "Harry, you've no choice."

"Not so! I did not place my name in the Goblet! Everyone saw what happened to Gred and Forge Weasley when they tried and you all can see that I'm clean shaven!" Even though Harry could feel his cool ebbing away, he smiled inwardly at the sound of chuckles and giggles that ran its course through the Hall. The twin's attempt to hoodwink the Goblet had been one of the few high points of the year so far.

"Now, to make this clear: _I, Harry James Potter, swear upon my life and magic that I neither placed my name in the Goblet of Fire, nor prevailed on any other person __in any manner __to do so in my stead. Further, I truthfully state that I have no wish to be in this atrocity and if forced to do so, will participate, NOT compete and that only under the strongest protest. As I have spoken, so mote it be!"_

An enormous, blinding flash of light left all the hall blinking and rubbing their eyes. For all but a very few, any doubt of Harry vanished.

"For our guests' information this is, sadly, the usual for me. After I entered the world of magic on my eleventh birthday, six attempts were made on my life during my first year at Hogwarts. In my second year, I came close to death on five occasions. Last year, I had four 'close encounters'. In all those fifteen brushes with death, only once has an adult wizard rescued me. Instead, I have had to rescued myself, my schoolmates and the school itself. I can't claim much credit. Some of it may be due to nerve and preparation, but mostly, I think to more luck than anyone should expect. And that can't last forever. Tonight marks the start of this year's trials. But this year feels different. My gut tells me I won't see the end of next June with my magic intact, or maybe even alive." There was an inrush of breath and a horrified gasp from all quarters. Harry had paused in his statement frequently enough to allow it to be translated into French and Bulgarian.

"Now Harry, we all know Hogwarts is the safest place in the magical world..." The Headmaster began, trying to regain some amount of control.

"Headmaster, I just disproved that bromide. I suppose you'll now speak about 'undying glory' or some such drivel. Open question: in what year did Guillaume dé Montagne win the Cup?"

Somewhat predictably, Draco Malfoy couldn't resist rising to the bait. "1628, you scar-headed poseur."

Harry laughed with real humor. "Pot kettle, ferret." Harry good mood vanished. "No year, dunderhead. I made the name up. Unlike you, I did my homework. Let's try again. Why was the tournament discontinued 202 years ago?"

This time, a figure rose from the Head Table. Penelope Clearwater had finished her NEWTs year last year and was now apprenticing for an Astronomy mastery. "In the last tournament, all three Champions died in the First Task, fighting a Cockatrice."

"Thank you, Miss Clearwater, someone did do some homework. Lastly, when was the last time all three champions survived the tournament with their lives and magic?"

A long, long silence. Then, his best friend rose from their table. "Harry, we studied it together, so I know the answer. T-there has never been a time when all three champions have survived unscathed," the tears flooding her face as she sat were far more eloquent than any words.

"So much for the glory. I have too much of that anyway and I hate it more than any of you could possibly understand. Forget the prize money. If you gave me the whole wealth of the magical world, it could not buy my deepest desire; James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter". Harry could not continue, choking back a sob at the thought of his parents. He was then engulfed by the hug Hermione gave him, after hitting his chest like an ICBM.

He returned the hug with interest, kissing the top of her head and smiling. "No one knows the real me except my greatest friend. I don't want to leave the world, but Fate has other plans. I can feel it. When I go, my only regret will be parting from her."

"So much for my own position." Harry continued to hold onto his Friend for dear life, as if he would never find her again should he loosen his hold. "We have heard Headmaster Dumbledore's opinion; I must be a Champion, I have no other recourse."

"Headmistress Maxime, having heard everything in the past few minutes and laying aside any understandable anger of the existence of a fourth champion, let alone one more from the host school, do you agree with Headmaster Dumbledore that I am caught by this 'magical contract' and risk the loss of my magic should I refuse to participate?"

Olympe Maxime could not even form the words. She was too far gone in a welter of conflicting emotions. It was all she could do to nod her agreement.

Harry then addressed the Durmstrang Headmaster, "Headmaster Karkaroff, would you mind answering the same question I posed just now to Headmistress Maxime?"

Unlike his colleague, Igor Karkaroff had no trouble speaking his mind. "You are a disgrace to decent wizards and witches everywhere! Yes, you must compete. And you'll be the reason that this shall be the last time Durmstrang will ever take part in this event!"

Those who knew Harry were surprised that Harry had not blown his top; all but Hermione, who was the only one privy to the real Harry. Harry ignored the reactions in the hall and now focused on the Head Table.

"Mr. Crouch, how do you respond to my question?"

Crouch nodded imperiously. "By the rules of the TriWizard Tournament, you were entered into a binding magical contract the instant your name came out of the Goblet. You have no other alternative."

Ludo Bagman also voiced his agreement to Harry's question and would have launched into a lengthy speech, had not Harry interrupted.

"So, the executive committee are of one mind; I am legally bound to this monstrosity at the peril of irreparable harm should I not play along. Very well. I acknowledge that I have no graceful way out. Therefore, I find I must swear one further oath". Harry very carefully disengaged himself from Hermione's arms. With a gentle look and a mouthed 'stay'. He looked to the Head Table.

"_I, Harry James Potter, swear upon my life and magic that I am **not** a Hogwarts Champion. Cedric Diggory is the only Hogwarts Champion, who all at Hogwarts should support. I represent no school, nowhere and demand support from no one. As I have spoken, so mote it be!"_

Instantly after the flash of light, signifying that Harry's magic had accepted the oath, Harry was once more in the secure, protective embrace of his Friend, who acted as if Harry would dissolve away, never to be found again, should she ever relinquished her embrace. He knew he had her support and would have always had it, come what may.

Also at that moment, all Hell broke loose in the Great Hall. Or, would have, had it not been for the incursion of a phalanx of Goblin Warriors, led by their fabled, but seldom seen king, Ragnok Longblade.

**-MhahE-**

The complete and utter rage of the goblins was palpable. Absolutely none in the hall had any ambition other than to do naught to attract their attention. As Ragnok crossed the hall, approaching the Head Table, he passed close to the petrified and intertwined wizard and witch. Pausing, he spoke to them in a bare whisper. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, be at ease. We have no issue with you, but by all means cleave to one another. Your ability to strengthen each other is your greatest gift."

The King stood before the Head Table. "Wand-bearers! The levels of stupidity achieved by the _soi-disant_ wise amongst you would be laughable, were it not so infuriating! Wand-bearers conceive and hold for centuries a 'friendly' competition, one that is so 'friendly' that in no instance has one been held in which all contestants have finished with their lives and magic."

"This year, after 202 years during which sanity held and this travesty was seen for the hideous blood sport it is; the 'sagacious' amongst you have reanimated this monster. Oh yes, you 'humanely' decreed that only 'of age' magicals would compete. Really? Truly? It boots not if you are seventeen or eighteen; 'of age' is a weak legal fiction. Even we 'bloodthirsty' Goblins love and respect our young too much to foist this upon them!

"We might indeed have such a trial, but **only** for fully-trained, mature combatants. Oh, but you magi 'humanely' made provision to keep out those not fitting your illusions of adulthood. Really? Did you?" Were the sarcasm and disgust to drip any more freely from his words, the Director of Gringotts might well have drowned in the resulting pond.

"Not so! You even failed in that. Even by your own parchment-thin standards, you failed." Ragnok's voice became soft and deadly, though still perfectly heard by all. You allowed a **child's** name to be entered, to be chosen. You made no stipulation to correct your fatal blunder. We Goblins shall always thank the Creator that we don't eat our offspring, as do you wand-wavers."

"You have though, opened a door, just a crack. And now we are able to offer some succor to the only one of you whom the Nation would find worthy. Harry James Potter, by foolishly forcing you into the TriWizard, the 'cognoscenti' have also declared you to be an adult, in their cataract-filled eyes. This allows you today to become fully vested into your heritage. Lord Potter, take the ring of you forebearers, and claim your own." With a bow, Ragnok presented a flat, jewelry case.

Harry released Hermione and accepted the casket. When Harry held it, some knowledge or understanding came upon him. Bowing in his turn, Harry addressed the leader of Gringotts. "May your adversaries tremble before you and may honor and gold flow always from your hands." Opening the box, he removed a golden ring, displaying what he instinctively knew was the Potter Crest. "I, Harry James Potter, accept this ring and claim Lordship of House Potter by right of blood!" Upon placing the ring on the second finger of his right hand, there was for the third time that night a flash of magical light due to his actions. This was a different sort of flash, one that again filled the hall, but then was absorbed into Harry's body. Instinctively his hand sought and held Hermione's again.

"Lord Potter, the Nation congratulates you on your ascension. There is much for us to discuss. You will be expected tomorrow at 9:00 am. But for now, this is what you need to know."

"House Potter, while very old is not wealthy as Wizarding Houses are reckoned. Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Spinnet, Smith, Patil, all among others, can buy or sell the Potters dozens, even hundreds of times. The true worth of your house is in honor. The Potters, alone of all other wand-bearer houses, are friends of the Goblin Nation. When they have so requested, the resources of the Nation have been at the disposal of the Potters. Never has that honor been misused, and I see in you one who shall never misuse it in your turn.

"You have the right, under the bylaws of Hogwarts, to claim a Lord's Quarters. You have the right to use magic anywhere and at any time you choose, so long as the Statute of Secrecy and the other laws effecting adult Wizards are obeyed. You are free of the point and detention system at Hogwarts. As Lord Potter, you are free to visit Gringotts at any time and I service your account.

"This is all you need know for now. We will expect you at 9:00 am then. Minerva McGonagall, I ask that you take nominal responsibility for Lord Potter as his head of house. I hold you obligated to see him Floo-ed to us. Pray do not disappoint." As swiftly as he entered, Ragnok and his escort left Hogwarts.

**-MhahE-**

For several minutes a stunned silence reigned throughout the Great Hall. During the silence, Harry and Hermione kept their eyes locked to the other's. While they had in the past been able to 'speak' non-vocally, those exchanges had been snippets, flashes of mutual understanding. Tonight, they shared a wordless dialogue. Both separately concluded that this unprecedented communion was triggered by the equally unprecedented stress of the Selection, Harry's revelations and the Goblins' rôle in complicating this day yet further.

As the hall made an attempt towards 'normalcy', the pair's hands parted. Hermione said, softly, but clearly. "I'll wait 'til they're done with you."

Harry nodded and then turned and walked over the three, still stunned, School Champions. Harry gave them a wry look. "I imagine this is far from the day any of you ever predicted when you woke up this morning. I'd have liked to say the same, but as you heard I anticipated this, considering the crummy life I've lived up to now. I regret that your moment in the sun has been eclipsed by my infamy. I am Harry and I wish with all my heart we'd met in a better way, Fleur, Viktor. And Cedric, you know me, well enough I hope to know I'd never have wanted to overshadow you like this." As Harry spoke, he shook each of the three's hands.

Cedric shook out of his daze first. "I know you pretty well. Going at each other on the pitch for three years tells you a lot about a bloke. For what is may be worth, I'm for you. Anything I can do, let me know."

Fleur then hugged Harry tightly. "Harry, I am sorry for your situation. Next to us, you are still a little boy. I too will help you if I can. Please too, tell your friend later that I am not competition." So saying, she released her embrace.

Blushing, Harry stammered, "W-what do you mean? Me and Her..."

Fleur interrupted. "I am Veela. I sense hearts, and yours are connected."

Before Harry could reply, Viktor claimed his attention. "Mr. Potter, I agree with the other champions. I will do what I can for you too. You play Quidditch? What position?"

That conversation ended with the voice of Dumbledore. "Well now, we must repair yonder and speak to the Goblet's chosen. Hogwarts students and guests should now feel free to resume your own affairs." With that dismissal, he let the four the school heads, Ministry officials and Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Snape and Moody into the antechamber.

Once all were inside and seated, Mr. Crouch took charge. "I know there is a lot we could and eventually should discuss. But for now the only consideration is we have the Cup's contestants here. The four of you shall face three tasks and you compete in them as individuals. There will be no help from the outside, you are on your own, totally. The only one upon which you can rely is yourself. Now, Mr. Bagman, you may inform these four of their first task."

Ludo Bagman stepped forward, looking entirely too gleeful for Harry's taste. "The first task takes place on Saturday, November 26. Each of you will have to get past a magical creature and retrieve an object. That object is a clue, which will enable you to manage the second task, in February. Since the task is a test of your resourcefulness and ability to adapt, that is all you have to go on. See you on November 26!"

The four, being dismissed, left the antechamber. Once outside, they looked at each other. Cedric broke the silence. "Well, that was...vague. No meat on them bones! If they'll leave us on our own, we have to be for each other. I will be there for all of you, with anything I can think of or do. With me?"

The others nodded and then fell into a four-way hug. After they released each other, Professor McGonagall emerged from the room. They could hear the sounds of a full-on donnybrook behind her.

"Lord Potter, I was remiss. Wholly apart from the TriWizard, I need to know if you wish to take Lord's quarters tonight."

"Professor I think I do, but I want to see the reaction in Gryffindor before deciding for tonight. Sir Nicholas!" The Gryffindor House ghost appeared. "Will you come up to the tower with me, unseen and come to Professor McGonagall to request the lord's quarters if I ask?" The ghost bowed and vanished. Turning to his Head of House, "Does this work for you?"

The witch inclined her head. "It does, Lord Potter, please don't dawdle."

Harry looked to the other three, saying "We'll talk tomorrow. Oh, and Viktor, I'm a Seeker." Then he strode to Hermione, who gave him a comfort-filled hug, then left the hall at his side.

**-MhahE-**

For several minutes, neither spoke, simply sharing and enjoying their quietness. At some point, their hands did clasp. To any outside observer, this would seem, as it had to most in the Great Hall earlier, to be the sign of two people becoming significant others. That would have surprised them both. Their contact was for them the expression of their bond, forged through sharing more than anyone their age should ever had have to have experienced. Their touch simply reinforced their mutual loyalty and need to reassure the other and be reassured, that each would always be there for the other, through any need. Finally, they started to talk.

"Harry, do you think you'll take the quarters?"

"Yeah, tonight probably. I'm betting that our housemates won't really have listened to me. Remember what we concluded at the end of our first year?"

"That you're a great wizard?"

That earned her a mock glare and half-hearted smack on the arm. "Really Hermione! I still dispute **that,** you know. We learned that witches and wizards have very little common sense."

"Well we did learn that too. So you think that they'll ignore your oaths and act like you somehow got in by design?"

"Yes, sadly. The whole school and guests are likely think the same too. I don't really have it in me to try to convince them more than I've done tonight. Don't have the will to bear the fallout. So, I need the hideaway." Harry shook his head resignedly.

"Then again, it may be a matter of safety too. I saw Ron's reaction, as clearly as you did."

"Yes. Why we've put up with him for so long I don't know. Guess it's because he was the first person to ever be friendly to me. Guess I've kept it up out of inertia. He may have been the first, but you're my only real, true friend."

"You're that for me too, Harry. Ron is so jealous at times. I think he was more angry at me last year for keeping him from trying the Firebolt than he was for you not having it yourself. I also think that he was angrier about that than he ever was at me over Scabbers." She shuddered at the memories from the last year and the traitor. Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, I think he'll be so over the top, I won't feel safe in the tower. Well, we're almost there."

They approached the portrait and saw the Fat Lady was talking to one of her friends.

"Well Mr. Potter. Hogwarts' Champion. Well done!" said the second witch in the portrait.

"Balderdash." Harry said with resignation.

"It most certainly is NOT!" Shouted the picture.

"Vi, 'Balderdash' is the password." The Fat Lady remonstrated.

"It's 'Balderdash' any way it's sliced, Vi." Harry murmured as he swung open the door and ushered Hermione inside.

**-MhahE-**

Harry and Hermione entered to hear the end of a furious rant directed towards Neville by Ron.

"You are such a naïve, stupid little half-squib, Neville! How can you even start to believe him. A little idiot like Granger, with no idea about our world just might be fooled, but you're a wizard from an old line of wizards! Open your eyes and see..."

"And see **what**, Ron?" Harry's voice was barely a whisper and yet it shut up the Weasley harangue. "Maybe instead of screaming at Neville, who has done nothing to provoke this, let's cut out the middleman. Or are you not Gryffindor enough to talk to my face?"

The redhead looked in disgust at his 'best mate'. "How'd you do it, Harry?" How'd you trick the Goblet? How'd you trick everyone into thinking you're a victim? Why wouldn't you give your friends a shot at glory and wealth? Too greedy are you? Didn't like my brothers getting into your way, so you shamed them **TWICE?** Well, to Hell with you Potter!"

Hermione looked on the boy she'd viewed as her other best friend of the last three years with horror. "Ron, how can you say such things? We've been with Harry from the beginning. You know how he hates to be fawned over. Didn't you hear him tonight? Do you think he could fake two wizard's oaths? What are you thinking, do you think he'd lay into the Headmaster for show? Didn't you see that he was as shocked as anyone when Ragnok came in? Didn't you see that he knew, that he knows nothing of his heritage? How can you be his friend and think such things?"

Ron's glare of complete hatred would have daunted someone feeling less anger, but she stood her ground, daring him do his worst.

"Snape is right, you know, Granger. You really are an "insufferable know-it-all". You're a nightmare who thinks she's always right. You are as fooled by him as anyone in the Castle. You think he gives a rip about you or anyone else? You think he cares about you? Sure, to do his homework. Has he gotten between your legs? Only a matter of time you..."

Ron's verbal Crucio ended with the slap of Hermione's hand on his cheek. "HOW DARE YOU, RONALD! OUR FRIENDSHIP ENDS NOW, IF THERE WAS EVER ONE TO BEGIN WITH!"

Ron raised his hand, but before he could commence his swing, Harry stepped in front of him and shoved him ten feet backwards. "Sir Nicholas! Tell Professor McGonagall we need her." Harry looked at Ron. No one there had ever seen an expression like that on anyone. None could have conceived it on Harry's face. Loathing of, and the desire to do mayhem upon his once, but never again friend. "Only a chicken tries to hit a woman, Ron. Be glad I stopped you. If you had hit Hermione, you would have been Madam Pomfrey's guest until June."

"You are a coward, Ron. A jealous, petty weakling. Your issue is with me, but you're taking it out on everyone else. You are a bully; I see that now. I was blinded by the fact I thought I'd made a friend in you, the first person willing to be friends with a freak like me. You never were my friend, just someone wanting to ride the coattails of the made up person I hate; the 'boy-who-lived'. All over now. Never have anything to do with me or Hermione. Never try to bully anyone who would like to make friends with me again. I don't need you to be a gatekeeper, no more than I needed or wanted Malfoy to do so. You are just the reverse of the Galleon, Malfoy's the obverse."

While Harry spoke, McGonagall entered the Common Room unobtrusively. She heard him, aghast at what she heard, no less so that Ronald Weasley's reaction clearly validated Harry's words.

"Lord Potter, I take you wish your Lord's quarters?"

"Yes Professor, I won't be able to feel safe here anymore, not with R. Weasley here. You need to talk to the others too. I don't think they feel all that safe either. You might want to ask the Prefects what they did during his rampage. May I wait outside?"

"Indeed, Lord Potter." After Harry exited, Minerva turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, sit in that chair and be silent until I return." Seeing that Ron had no intention of obeying, she Banished him into the chair and further Sticking and Silencing charms kept him there and quiet. "Prefect Summers, you have the responsibility of maintaining order. Everyone is to be seated and silent. I will sort this out presently." She then took her leave.

Exiting, she led Harry to an adjacent hallway and in front of a landscape. "One for the Lord's Quarters." She said and the frame swung open. Looking at her cub, she told him, "you need to set a password, My Lord."

Harry thought a moment and then intoned his choice. "Dead man walking."

The witch winced, looked askance at him, then remembered his words in the Great Hall. "Very well. Eat your breakfast and then be ready at 8:50. We will Floo from my office. Please dress as formally as you can. Good night, Lord Potter'.

Harry turned back and into his new quarters. Minerva sighed heavily and walked back to Gryffindor, hoping that the mess wouldn't take all night to straighten.

**A/N: As usual, I'd be nothing without a good Beta and Alix33 is one of the best. Any beefs with the chapter are on my dime (and likely despite her best efforts).**

**My thanks to you who've read this. This is a grief-fic. Even though it is planned to be no more than three to four chapters, I've found it very hard to write. I think is helping me though.**

**As always, your input is valued. In FFN, it is the only way I get 'paid'.**

**My story recommendation is _Can't Have It Both Ways_, by Robst. **

**IN MEMORIUM  
DR. E. K. PAGE-ROBIN (PhD)  
MOTHER, ACADEMIC, PIONEER, LEADER  
IN MEMORY ALWAYS GREEN**

**Posted: 02/06/2015**

**Words: 5,311**


	2. Wills and Revelations

**A/N: As always, it is an honor to create my own world in the reality of Harry Potter. What you recognize is JKR's, the rest is mine.**

After Professor McGonagall left him in the Lord's quarters, Harry decided to take a look around before giving into his fatigue. It had been a very long day after all. He was in a very nice sitting room/common room that could accommodate eight people very comfortably and perhaps twice that many adequately. The furnishings were in Gryffindor red and gold.

Through a door to one side was a sumptuous bathroom with an enormous tub. Harry spied a door at the other end of the bathroom and opened it to find a luxurious bedroom with a bed double the size of the bed in his dorm. He opened his trunk to find it empty. Perplexed, he opened the armoire next to the bed to find a set of extremely fine dress robes bearing the Potter crest, along with new school robes, shirts, ties, trousers and shoes. Opening the drawers, he found new underwear, pyjamas and socks, again of high quality. _It seems that the Goblin Nation takes care of their friends indeed!_

Harry took a pair of pyjamas into the bathroom. Drawing a deep hot bath, he slipped into the water and took a long soak. He was still tense and it was his least favorite day of the year after all. After washing himself he donned the new nightwear and headed into the bedroom. He thought for a moment, then called out "Dobby."

With a pop, the elf appeared. "What can Dobby do for the great wizard, Harry Potter sir!"

"Dobby, would you make sure I wake up a 6:00 am each morning?"

"Dobby would be honored to help the great Harry Potter sir."

"Thank you then Dobby. You are very good to me. I'll sleep now and see you tomorrow."

"Thank **you**, Harry Potter sir." Dobby left and Harry was asleep practically as his head hit the pillow.

**-MhahE-**

In the morning, Dobby woke Harry and after dressing in his new finery, he left his quarters and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. It was still early and no one was astir yet. So he settled on the loveseat he and Hermione most favored. He was a bit apprehensive about seeing anyone else, but the fact that it only seemed that Ron was truly against him and knowing he'd never be up this early for any reason, he felt reassured.

Harry waited no more than ten minutes before Hermione came down her dormitory stairs. Harry rose and they shared a heartfelt hug. "Good morning, I hope you slept well. It's a bit early yet for breakfast. May I show you my quarters? There is a very nice sitting room and I bet plenty happened after I left last night."

Hermione nodded. "It certainly did and you need to know about it. I'd love to see your rooms. You have new robes!"

"Yeah, they were in my quarters when I got there, a whole new wardrobe. You should see the dress robes. I'll put them on before I have to leave."

They exited the Gryffindor Common Room and Harry led her to the landscape. He told her the password. Just as Professor McGonagall had, she gave him a sharp look, but let it pass. After he showed her the rest of the suite, they returned to the common room and sat in a loveseat in front of the fireplace. When they sat, she snuggled into his side and kissed his cheek.

"Harry, how are you dealing with all this?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm still stunned at being chosen, even though I was almost sure it would happen. The Goblin's intervention though was the real stunner. Might even end up being the edge I need, but I won't get a feel for that until after my meeting this morning. My gut still says that something will happen and I'll never be the same again. One part of me doesn't mind that; I've had a mostly lousy life and whatever might happen can't really make it worse. What does bother me is the chance that whatever happens separates us, maybe for good. That'd kill me. You've been, our friendship has been, the single bright spot in my life." He hugged her all the tighter and kissed her cheek.

She sniffled a bit, clearly holding back tears. "I never had friends before I met you and you are the best friend I could ever have. I now have some other friends too, but they're all because your friendship came first. Your friendship is the brightest spot in my life. If we are separated, I'm not sure. I'd mange somehow, but it would be a long, long time before I'd feel joy again." Then she tightened her hug and kissed his cheek again.

"Hermione, there is something else we need to talk about. Last night, you saw Fleur Delacour hug me. She told me to tell you that she's not competition." Hermione blushed, a good impression of Ginny Weasley from their second year. Harry continued. "She then told me that she's Veela, that she senses hearts and that ours are connected.

"I thought about that last night, our wordless conversation in the Great Hall; how close we've been since that first Halloween. When you told me I was a great wizard and hugged me, that was the first time in memory I'd been touched by someone not wanting to hurt me. By all rights, I should've flinched away. I didn't. I didn't hug you back, but I accepted that hug and leaned into it. When you said there were more important things than books and cleverness, were you going to add 'love' to that?"

Hermione looked up and met his eyes. He could see traces of embarrassment there as well as resolve and something tender. "Yes Harry, I was going to say love; I don't know why I didn't. I wanted to kiss your cheek too; I just didn't have the courage then."

He held her hand a bit tighter. "I also thought about the other couples we see. The ones who act like we do are all acknowledged to be boyfriend and girlfriend and others say they are in love with each other, I don't know about love, I've never knowingly experienced it. Closest I can come to describing my feelings is it like the feeling I have when I call for Prongs. Do you know what your feelings are for me? Can you give them a name?"

Hermione looked at him for a long moment. "I can, Harry. I'm in love with you, romantic love, the sort of love you feel for the person you want to live with for the rest of your life. I've talked to my parents about how you know you're in love. When I ask those questions of myself, my answers tell me I'm in love with Harry Potter.

"These are the questions. When you awake, who is the first person you want to see? Who is the person who makes you feel happy by just being there, no matter how you felt just before? Who is the person whose happiness you'd do anything to ensure? Whose happiness would you place before your own, silently, keeping your own feelings locked in your heart? When you go to sleep, who is the last person in your thoughts?"

Harry thought for a few minutes, looked into her eyes and smiled. "So now I know I'm in love and I think I know what I should do. Hermione Jean Granger, I'm in love with you. May I be your boyfriend?"

Hermione nodded and then leaned forward and claimed Harry's lips. The kiss, a long slow, exchange of feelings lasted a moment, then ended. "Harry James Potter, may I be your girlfriend? I love you."

Harry leaned forward and captured her lips. The sweet, non demanding kiss spoke to both of them of their hopes and dreams. It was a mutual promise to explore this new world that had opened for them.

**-MhahE-**

It was several minutes before they recovered enough to resume their conversation.

Harry gladly discovered the delights of sitting with Hermione on his lap. "So, what happened after Professor McGonagall returned?"

"She began to question everyone. Their stories were all the same and after the fifth or sixth person, people just said that they heard the same as she'd been told before. Well, all but the twins and Ginny.

Each of them added their own commentaries on Ron. Stuff we'd never heard before and it would have ended our friendship a lot earlier. How he'd been badmouthing us all the summer before we went the Quidditch World Cup. How he said he'd been pushed to the rear of our friendship, how you should never have spoken to me at all after the Firebolt was confiscated or stayed friends with me after it seemed as if Crookshanks ate Scabbers.

"It was even worse when she talked to him. He didn't deny any of it. It's like he thinks he should have exclusive rights to you, and you should only have the friends that meet his approval. He made no secret of his dislike, no, hate for me. He even said homework help was all I'm good for, and then complained I didn't give enough help. But then he said he hated the time we spend studying, that it takes away from the time you could spend with him. It made no sense at all. It was sickening to hear.

"Finally, Professor McGonagall laid down the law. She gave Ron a week of detentions with Filch and told him he is not to speak with us, nor sit within ten feet of us in class, at our table, in the Common room, anywhere really, or he'd get detention or worse. Told him that all the professors would know and would enforce these rules.

"She told off the prefects and told them they were on probation for the time being. She said that if they'd been doing their jobs, things would have not gotten to this point. She then told the rest of us that we were to tell her or a prefect anytime Ron misbehaves again. She then sent us to our beds."

"Were you able to sleep at all last night, dear?" Hermione blushed at this unexpected sentiment from her boyfriend.

"Yes I did sweetie." She giggled at the thing she said to her boyfriend; such words seemed so out of character, yet felt so natural. "I spent a little time, thinking about our day. I imagined what these quarters would be like and wished you pleasant dreams in my thoughts. I went to sleep almost at once and awoke happy, and refreshed." She gave Harry a peck on his lips. "Let's go down and eat. Then we can come up and you can give me the grand tour!"

**-MhahE-**

They made their way down to the Great Hall, stopped by a few other early risers. Harry was told several times that he was believed and supported. The most surprising came from Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory's girlfriend (and Harry's one-time crush).

"Hi Harry, Hi Hermione. I want you to know that we had a long talk in Ravenclaw last night. We all agreed that you are a victim and that this isn't your fault, No one will give you any problems. Good luck and survive!" And with a squeeze of his shoulder, she hurried on.

"That's nice. Maybe I won't be treated badly, like I feared."

"Well, you have two houses behind you with one exception. I'll bet that other than him and a couple members of your Slytherin fan club, you'll be fine."

"From your lips to Merlin's ears." Said Harry kissing her cheek. As they entered the Great Hall, he spotted Professor McGonagall at the head table and made a detour.

"Well, Lord Potter you are looking fine this morning."

"Thank you Professor. I've found that the goblins have made some upgrades to my wardrobe and I'll be in dress robes for my meeting."

"I look forward to seeing that, my Lord. For now get a good breakfast, you have a long day ahead."

Harry joined Hermione and had a large leisurely meal. Then they went out of the hall, only to encounter Ron in the hallway, blocking their way. Each time they moved to skirt him, he blocked their way, and when they walked forward, he held his ground, a twisted smile on his face the entire time.

Then the last voice they expected drawled, "Weasley, I've a new shipment of toads' livers to be cleaned and sorted. How nice of you to have volunteered for the job. The Potions Laboratory at 6:30 tonight and for as many nights as the task takes. Then you may fulfill your obligations to Mr. Filch." Professor Snape seized Ron's ear and propelled him into the Great Hall while shielding Harry and Hermione. Before entering the hall himself, he looked at the pair. "Be sure to be on time for your appointment Lord Potter."

After that the two went up to Harry's rooms and Harry gave her a thorough tour. After he donned a set of new dress robes, they went up to Gryffindor and Hermione got her books. When they entered the hall, a minute or two before 8:50, Hermione kissed Harry's lips lightly and said. "Hope all goes well, I'll have class notes for you." Harry grinned and walked up to the Head Table.

**-MhahE-**

When Harry emerged from the floo, he found himself in a room totally unlike any he'd ever encountered. It surely wasn't anything he'd have imagined for the Goblin King. It was a mixture of a medieval armory, and a high tech work space from, perhaps, the 23rd century. There was an impressively large work/conference table, but Ragnok sat at a smaller, more intimate table. Harry was waved to the empty chair at that table. After he sat, Ragnok nodded to him and spoke.

"Good morning Lord Potter and well met!. There is much to go through today, but fear not, we'll have several sessions before you fully understand your holdings and your place in the magical world. I say magical world since the wizarding world is but a small portion of the larger world, and House Potter plays more than one rôle, depending on where in that world you are at any given time.

"For today, I hope that we can get through your parents' will and your basic position in the wizarding world."

Ragnok produced a crystal and placed it on the table. The crystal lit and projected an image to one side, easily viewed by both.

Harry started, seeing the pair whose looks had been burned into his memory in Mirror of Erised his first year. Then he heard the voices he'd only heard last year, when they were ripped from his memory by the Dementors.

James began, but it seemed he and Lily had perfected the Weasley twin's trick of the 'two voice conversation'.

"Harry, my son, that you are hearing this means we have died and you are at least 11 years of age. As of this moment, you are emancipated, in both worlds and can take your place as Lord Potter, the sole living Potter. We hope that the fact you are alive means our deaths had meaning, for we learned of Voldemort's threat to you and we made a plan to assure your safety and hopefully, happiness."

"We will die, did die, to save your life from him." Lily had picked up from James and spoke on. "Even though Dumbledore has put our cottage under the Fidelius, we had an additional layer of protection by allowing the world to believe that Sirius Black, your godfather, would be our Secret Keeper. In reality, Peter Pettigrew was our Keeper. Since things are pear-shaped, he betrayed us and you.

James voice was filled with pain as he continued. "We have to think Sirius is one way or another out of the picture as well. He was to help your godmother rear you."

Lily listed Harry's godmothers. "Our first choice is Alice Longbottom. We hope she and Frank could rear you and that you've grown up with Neville as your brother." A sound, a mix of surprise, pain and anguish erupted from Harry. "If not the Longbottoms, then we hope you were and are being reared by Amelia Bones and have been Susan's brother. We have others listed in written will in Gringotts' possession. Under no circumstances should you have been sent to my sister Petunia and her family. They hate magic and are unsuited to rear you. Dumbledore knows this and signed the will, he should be able to prevent that from happening."

His father's voice now. "As for the rest, essentially, you own everything belonging to the House of Potter. We have financial holdings in both worlds and Ragnok will update you about these."

Both Potters faced front squarely, and put an arm around each other. Their eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Harry our son, it is time to say farewell." His father began.

"Then Lily whispered, "We shall always watch after you. Find someone to love and love her fiercely, rear your children as we would have reared you. We will have a reunion in the end. We love you Harry," they finished in unison, the crystal going dark.

**-MhahE-**

Ragnok noted the tears in the eyes of the young lord and calmly waited a few moments for him to regain control before proceeding.

"Thank you, King Ragnok. My parents' will raised more questions than it settled. Before we go on, it there a way to bring Madams Bones and Longbottom here, today? For the former, our business would seem to be both personal and professional; it would just be a good use of time to see her today, if I can. Can a parchment copy of the part of my parents' will about Sirius and Pettigrew and their list of guardians for me be made? I'd like a copy of the latter for both."

"Most certainly, my lord. I will make all the arrangements." Ragnok leaned into a box on his desk and gave a series of command in Goblinaase, the language wizards denigrated as 'Gobbledegook'. "We will know soon if and when they arrive. This parchment was left with the will, for you to read after you heard the will."

Harry took the parchment, read it, read it twice, his face steadily growing paler. A mug of cocoa was placed in front of him. Nodding his thanks, he pushed the parchment over to Ragnok to scan. After long moments, the King looked up gravely at him.

"My Lord, this puts a new and frightening aspect to the events of your life. What is your will in this matter?"

"I told my Hermione this morning that I've had a lousy life. Once more, I hate to be proven right. Who can this be shown to who can explain it to me, help me sort out the issues and can do this discreetly?"

"I know just the man, an Unspeakable, high-up in the Department of Mysteries. You may even have heard of him indirectly, he is Neville Longbottom's uncle, Algernon Croaker. He is completely reliable and safe. If anyone can work this out, it'll be him." After another quick conversation, Ragnok turned back to Harry.

"For now my lord, let's examine the holdings of your house. As I said last night, Potter is not wealthy in comparison to other houses. You're no pauper, currently there are ₲6,245,600 in your family's vaults, more than enough to be comfortable for the rest of your life. Another factor to consider though, is that this figure is a bit misleading.

"Your mother, Lady Lily Potter inherited non magical wealth from her family, quite an amount. This she invested very shrewdly in stocks through our sister bank, Lloyd's. That account is set up to only generate earnings. Her instructions were that all earnings were to be invested back until their value exceeded four times the Potter value in Gringotts, then half of each years earnings were invested, the other half deposited here. That standard was met some ten years ago. Currently those investments are valued at ₤40,000,000. Therefore the Potter Gringotts accounts will grow for the foreseeable future."

Harry sat back, stunned. After a few minutes of reflexion and another half mug of that excellent cocoa he said. "As I see it, there could be many ways to manage my wealth and I'll need some months to settle on the proper course of action." The 'If I live that long' was unspoken but understood by both.

"In your main vaults are a number of heirlooms and a rather considerable library." Harry brightened. He knew that Hermione would love to see that and looked forward to the chance to explore it with her.

"Insofar as real property is concerned, you have but the one house, in Godric's Hollow. The Ministry has appropriated that house as a 'National Treasure'. However, we can ensure that you are compensated for it and another can be bought or built.

"In fact, much of the wealth of other families I mentioned last night is contained in property. The Black Family, your godfather's house, owns 17 properties, spanning the world. Other families are in similar positions.

"Before we go further, this is a list of the companies your mother invested in and your current positions in each."

For the next hour and a half, Harry and Ragnok examined the list. Both were amazed at the foresight of Lily Potter's choices. Both concluded that the investments required very little attention at this point.

**-MhahE-**

By this time it was close to noon and they decided to take a break for lunch. During the meal, Harry voiced his concern that they hadn't heard from anyone whom Ragnok had contacted.

"Do not worry, Harry all three are very busy people and may have to clear their schedules. I fully expect that we will hear from them by the time we finish our meal.

A few moments later, the intercom on Ragnok's desk sounded and a string of Goblinaase spat out. Ragnok nodded and replied in kind. Ragnok gave Harry a goblin's smile (otherwise known as the cause for the bogeyman legends). "Unspeakable Croaker will join us in ten minutes. Then Madam Bones shall arrive in an hour and a half, Madam Longbottom in three hours."

As Ragnok said, they were joined by Croaker. Harry say a tall, thin, otherwise unremarkable man who seemed to have the knack for disappearing from sight in an empty room. Whether there was some sort of magic involved or just a natural camouflage, Harry could not tell. He rose and bowed to the Unspeakable.

"Master Croaker, I am grateful that you could meet with me today. Frankly, I don't know what to think. I hope the lights of your intellect shall illumine our path."

Croaker chuckled, a dry sound, almost but not concealing the droll humor lurking underneath. "Well met, My Lord. In my department, we have contacts in many places. You are as intelligent as our reports hint. I'd say you should have been in Slytherin house, as I was, though your fit in Gryffindor is as good as my sister and nephew's."

Harry attempted a chuckle as arid as Croaker's. "Truth be told, the Hat did tell me I'd do well in Slytherin, and had I never met Draco Malfoy, or had he not been sorted before me, I might have taken it up on the proposition! Still, I have done well. I have found some staunch friends, including your nephew but most of all my brilliant, wonderful best friend Hermione Granger, my girlfriend as of this morning."

Croaker shook his head ruefully. "That was a Gryffindor statement if ever I heard one! What would Papa Salazar say!"

Harry shrugged. "Your sources would have told you as much by tonight anyway, the more so since I won't be keeping it a secret."

Croaker's laugh was surprisingly full-bodied. "A touch at that! Well done. Now, as enjoyable as this sparring is, you called me for a reason. Shall we proceed?"

Ragnok pushed copies of the parchment to both wizards, keeping one for himself. During the half hour of silence that followed, Croaker's face became a blank mask. Finally, he looked up at the others. An almost imperceptible twitch of an eyebrow was the only sign he'd read something more mundane than a shopping list.

"Ragnok, you've summoned me for good reason. I've every reason to believe that this is a true prophecy. We've one in the 'Shoppe' that is most likely the same as this. Lord Potter is the only corporeal individual who can access that prophecy globe and live. I will begin an analysis of this copy this afternoon. Lord Potter, please meet me here tomorrow morning. I will take you to the Department of Mysteries and we can then cross check. If they match, I think this can be unraveled in a week, ten days at the outside. Then, if needed, we can determine what needs to be done."

Harry felt uneasy at missing yet another day of classes. Despite the feeling that was settling ever deeper into his bones, he felt he still had to look to the future. Ragnok divined his mood.

"My Lord, according to the rules of the TriWizard, you don't sit your exams this year. Should things turn out less dire than expected, you will have time to catch up academically. For now, this is a small investment with a great potential return."

Harry nodded. "I agree. At what time should I be here, Master Croaker?"

"At 9:00 am. Wear ordinary school robes, please."

"As you say. Until then." The three bowed, then Croaker left.

**-MhahE-**

Croaker's departure left Harry with twenty minutes to ready himself for Madam Bones. After a visit the little wizard's room to freshen up, he had a moment or three to absorb some more cocoa when Madam Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE was announced.

Rising, he bowed to the lady who entered. He immediately recognized her from the night before. She had been present in the Great Hall. _Makes sense, the DMLE would provide the __UK__ portion of TriWizard security and she'd be there for the selection._ Just as last night, she wore the burgundy with navy trimmed robes of an Auror. She appeared to be in her mid to late thirties. Her kinship to his classmate Susan Bones was obvious. Both she and Susan were medium tall and athletic. Both had arresting dark strawberry blond hair and dark, blue, piercing eyes. He had noted also that they shared the same air of no nonsense capability. She returned his bow, bowed to Ragnok, then they all sat.

"Greetings, Madame Bones. Gringotts and the Nation are honored by your presence. May I offer you refreshment?"

"Thank you King Ragnok. May your coffers increase as the numbers of your enemies decrease. I would be thankful for a flagon of cold water."

After the beverage was served, she directed her gaze at Harry. "Good day and well met, Lord Potter, my congratulations on the assumption of your title. I am sorry it is so soon; James and Lily were close, good friends."

"Thank you Director. I've asked to see you because on hearing my parents will, we have professional and personal business. Here are copies of the relevant portions." Harry said as he slid the parchments to her.

Amelia studied the two documents. "May I hear the will please?" Receiving Harry's nod, Ragnok played the crystal.

After hearing the will, Amelia gave Harry a smile that hundreds of malefactors would deny was possible for her to make. "Harry, though you are legally free of guardians, I hope you will consider me as your aunt. I shall come back with you for dinner and tell Susan of her new godbrother.

"Now, on more troubling matters. There has been no secret that you live with your non magical Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. The will shows your parents were concerned about your safety there. Were they right?"

Harry stood, removed and folded his robes, then his tie, shirt and undershirt. On both sides of his torso were unmistakable signs of physical abuse.

Only her professionalism kept Amelia silent. She rose. and said to Ragnok, "Is there a Floo I can use?" Ragnok spoke an order into the intercom and a goblin came and led Amelia out. In her absence, Harry quickly donned his clothing. He had time for that and to drink more cocoa before her return.

On her return, Amelia clearly looked torn and the strain surprisingly showed in her voice. "Lord Potter, as head of the DMLE, I can tell you those relatives will be arrested and held for trial by evening. As your Auntie Amelia..." She swept Harry into a tight hug that he returned. She kissed the top of his head. "Harry," she choked out. "All of us have failed you. Ignorance does not excuse us. Please don't lose faith in us. We can't make it like it didn't happen, but we'll try to heal your wounds, all of them, beginning now and for a lifetime."

She loosened her embrace and they sat. "I have to ask you a few questions." Harry nodded his assent. "What did your relatives say about how you came to them?"

"Aunt Petunia told me they found me on the doorstep, in a basket with a letter from Professor Dumbledore. It said my parents had died that night and that I must live with them, for they were my only relatives by blood. It also warned them that they had no choice."

Amelia looked heavily at Harry. "You have given me all I need for now. I must leave now, and begin the investigations into these matters Harry. I will be back at 5:30..." Here she looked to Ragnok for confirmation and received a nod. "...to return to Hogwarts with you." Hugging Harry once more, she left.

**-MhahE-**

Harry had some 30 minutes before Augusta Longbottom's arrival. Pondering for a few minutes while sipping cocoa, he asked Ragnok, "I've known Neville for more than three years now and he's never mentioned his parents. He's never said anything about any connection between our families. Any idea why, or should I wait on Madam Longbottom?"

"Well thought of my lord, but I think you'll learn more if you let her tell her own story. What she says and doesn't say will have its own meanings."

Before the exchange could continue, Augusta Longbottom was ushered in. Having seen Neville's counter to the Boggart last year, he was unsurprised by her formidable appearance. The wide, happy smile on her face did surprise.

"Lord Potter, I'm so glad to meet you at last. James and Lilly were great friends with Frank and Alice. You and Neville spent many afternoons together. One of my sorrows was that those times were so long ago.

"Let me start at the beginning. Frank and Alice, Alice Fredricks, were a year ahead of your parents and also in Gryffindor. By their third year, the four were friends. By the time your parents finished, they; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were all very tight and their friendship with Frank and Alice almost as strong."

Here, Harry had to interrupt. "Madam Augusta, you should know that my parents' will says that Pettigrew was their Secret Keeper, not Sirius. This is something I've known since last June, but the Minister would not listen. Madam Bones earlier did listen and I hope Sirius will be exonerated in a few days."

"May I call you Harry? Please call me Gram. This is news to me and I'm glad to know that your parents' best friend was not the traitor. Have you been told why your parents and Neville's went into hiding?"

"Yes. It is massively unsettling. This must be held in confidence, your brother is looking into what it all means for me and hopes to have answers soon. Before we go on, Neville is a good and true friend of mine. I wish I'd known sooner than this of our connection. And yes, please call me Harry, Gram."

Madam Augusta held Harry tightly. "Thank you Harry, I'm glad to know you and Neville are friends, Algie is very good and I hope that he can give all more understanding."

"Gram, I don't want to overstep my bounds, but as Neville's friend and godbrother, I have to say this. Neville is called 'squib' or 'half-squib'. I know he isn't, but one problem he has is his wand doesn't work well for him. He's told me it's Uncle Frank's, but when he uses my wand, or just about anyone else's, he's very good. But they won't let him any other wand in the demonstrations. Please get him a wand that chooses him as soon as possible. Also, Professor Snape delights in torturing him, we two are his favorite whipping boys. It kills his self-esteem."

Augusta first started, then frowned, then became angry as Harry spoke. When he finished, she told him, with a bit of shame, "I never knew he has had things so hard. If I may, I will return with you tonight, first to introduce you and Neville properly, then to tell Dumbledore I will have Neville out of school for part of the next day and get him a compatible wand. Thank you for being such a good friend and godbrother." Then, she hugged him.

"Gram, you are certainly welcome to come with me. Madam Bones will be coming for the same reasons. Until she returns, could you please tell me about my parents, their friends and my godparents? Professor Lupin is only else I've talked to who's told me anything about my parents, and we didn't have much chance to speak."

Augusta hugged him again, sat them down and happily began to tell him stories. When Madam Bones arrived, Ragnok made a Portkey.

"My Lord, this is a multi-use, multi-destination portkey. Tap it once, it will bring you to this office and notify me. You may also name a destination, tap it twice and you will be brought there. Goblin portkeys pass through any wizard raised wards, including anti-portkey wards."

"Thank you, King Ragnok, I shall be back tomorrow at 8:00. Gram, Godmother, shall we go to the Great Hall?" Using the portkey, the three appeared in a suddenly dead silent Great Hall.

**A/N: ****As usual, I'd be nothing without a good Beta and Alix33 is one of the best. Any beefs with the chapter are on my dime (and likely despite her best efforts). **

**I am totally chagrined to receive a blast of a review from Alix33 about the word 'cocoa'. All I can say is sorry. I've no idea what happened. I distinctly remember making those edits and how they dropped out by the time I put the chapter up, I've no idea. All I can say is it won't happen again.**

**T****he 'How to tell if you're in love' questions are based on the works of the late broomstick rider. I invite you to look at my C2, **_**Broomstick's Memorial, **_**id: 115806. ****I mourn for her too.**

**Also, you might note the oblique nod to Star Trek.**

**As always, your input is valued. In FFN, ****your hits, follows, favorites, reviews and C2s are**** the only way I get 'paid'. ****And it is better than gold, IMHO!**

**My story recommendation is **_**Saving him from the tournament**_ _**by **_**Avana92**__**id: 10618883. ****Another smart reply to Harry's selection.**

**I****have**** change****d**** my ****pen name to****The**__**Ghostly Minion****. ****But, It's still me!**

**IN MEMORIUM  
DR. E. K. PAGE-ROBIN (PhD)  
MOTHER, ACADEMIC, PIONEER, LEADER  
IN MEMORY ALWAYS GREEN**

**Posted: 0****4****/****12****/2015  
Words: ****6,026**


	3. Sunlight, Oaths and Networking

**A/N: As always, it is an honor to create my own world in the reality of Harry Potter. What you recognize is JKR's, the rest is mine.**

Upon their arrival, the sounds of 350 some people died away to nothing. As he had the night before, Harry took in the panorama of the Great Hall, in almost the same way. In general, everyone's expressions changed from blank incomprehension to varying degrees of startlement or astonishment.

Some broke that pattern. The Headmaster had a look that screamed that he had a number questions calling for answers. Harry hid his internal smile. _Fine by me, Professor. I want answers too._

Harry was slightly amused at the matching miens of sneering dislike, even hatred Malfoy and Ron bore. He wondered why it had taken so long for him to realize they were the same when it came to him.

He'd also noted that Susan and Neville had reacted with shock on seeing their guardians with him. He also noted the look of happiness on Hermione's face. He rejoiced to himself, pleased to see those three coming up to them. Susan and Neville were hugged, then were astonished when Harry did the same, though they calmed when he whispered to each, "Everything will be explained tonight." Hermione was no less astounded when his godmother and Gram hugged her as well. The two then faced the other. Harry looked into her eyes and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. Sharing a brief communion, she gave a slight nod and stepped forward into his arms and their lips met for a few seconds. There were a few gasps and wolf whistles, which died off almost as soon as they began.

Dumbledore felt the hall slip from his control again, so made a desperate attempt to retrench. His anxiety led the usually in control professor into revealing one of his closely horded secrets. "Harry, my boy, I've been informed that your family, the Dursleys have been arrested today. Please come up to my office after dinner, so we may discuss this."

Harry made a show of looking all over the Great Hall, before addressing the adult witches with him, "Godmother, Gram, do you see anyone here who goes by the name 'Harry, my boy'?"

"No indeed, Lord Potter," averred Amelia. "I also doubt that you have a need to leave this hall for the headmaster's inquiry to be answered. Dumbledore, Lord Potter's relatives" and here the revulsion borne in her words was plain even to Crabbe and Goyle, "are under arrest for abusing Lord Potter over a period of ten years."

Dumbledore blustered, "But they've loved you and cared for you all this time, Harry. . ."

Madam Longbottom interrupted the headmaster. "Albus! That is the last time you will use this informal mode of address towards Lord Potter. Any repetition will lead to your suspension for the rest of the year." Dumbledore was reduced to sputtering as seven witches and wizards advanced to the front. "As you can see, the Board are present. There is a motion before the Board, sanctioning you for your attitude towards Lord Potter. Have I a second?" A wand lit. "All in favor . . ." Eight wands lit. "Headmaster, you are on notice, do you understand?" A surly nod from the educator announced his compliance.

Harry then stepped up and began removing his robes. "Headmaster, Ragnok informed me of the maxim of a famous jurist in the States; 'Sunlight is said to be the best of disinfectants'. My apologies in advance to all and in particular to any who have themselves been abused." During his speech, he had lain his robes on a bench, then his shirt. There were gasps and a few muted screams at the sight of his scarred torso.

"For those of you under the illusion that I led a pampered life before Hogwarts, these marks should refute those fantasies. Pay special attention to my arms." Starting at the each shoulder, Harry bore three large, round scars. "These are the only birthday gifts I ever received from the Dursleys. Thank Merlin they didn't see fit to give me anything for Christmas. On my fifth birthday, I screamed and screamed, even when they pitched me into my cupboard. On my sixth, I groaned a bit. After that, I didn't give them the satisfaction. This, headmaster, and far more is why they face charges."

Then Harry glared at Madam Pomfrey, who blanched and tried to avert her eyes, but they were caught and held by the young lord's.

"Madam Pomfrey, do you recognize these words? _'__I swear by __Apollo__ the physician, and __Aesculapius __the surgeon, likewise __Hygeia __and __Panacea,__ and call all the gods and goddesses to witness, that I will observe and keep this underwritten oath, to the utmost of my power and judgment__'__."_

"I do, my Lord. It is the Hippocratic Oath."

"And as a Healer, this is the oath to which you swore.?"

"Yes, my Lord." If the Mediwitch could have paled any further, she'd have been transparent. Though his attention was on Pomfrey, Harry could sense that Amelia, Augusta and Hermione had sussed out the import of his interrogation and were now glaring daggers at her.

"Do you recognize this? _'With regard to healing the sick, I will devise and order for them the best diet, according to my judgment and means; and I will take care that they suffer no hurt or damage'._"

"Yes, my Lord."

"For a Healer, such as yourself, this would include potions, correct?"

"Yes, my Lord." If she could melt into the floor and disappear, she would have.

"I was under your care more than once my first year. Did you see the evidence of abuse I bore on my body?"

Pomfrey desperately wished to not answer, but found that her oath had a life of its own and lying was impossible. She attempted a hushed whisper, but even that was clearly heard. "Yes, I did, my Lord."

"You were here when my parents attended Hogwarts. Knowing them, how tall should I be and how much should I weigh?"

Looking at the five foot four inch, 115 lb. lord, she winced, "You should be at least six inches taller and fifty pounds heavier."

"Can you heal me now?"

The silence in the hall hung oppressively, then was shredded by the timid, forces reply. "No, my Lord, the potions needed to have been started no later than April of your second year."

The explosion of outrage the admission drew was cut off by Harry's slashing gesture. He could still take in the audience. Even Ron and Draco seemed enthralled. "Why did you not fulfill your oath to treat me?" It was all he could do to not shout this demand for the truth out at the top of his lungs.

Pomfrey struggled, but at last her oath couldn't be denied. "Headmaster told me not to, that you'd best able to meet your destiny this way."

At this admission, a number of things happened at once. Albus Dumbledore began to rise from his seat, only be stunned by Madam Bones, who then applied magic restraining cuffs to his wrists and sent a messenger Patronus.

The renewed roar of fury from every corner of the hall only stopped when Harry took a step closer to the matron. His face paled to dead white and he trembled with rage. Somehow, his voice became calm, and precise. He spoke softly, but all could hear him plainly in the now soundless hall. "This too is in your oath: _ 'If I faithfully observe this oath, may I thrive and prosper in my fortune and profession, and live in the estimation of posterity; or on breach thereof, may the reverse be my fate!'_. I deem that you have failed in your oath." A flash of red light seemed to confirm his words. Madam Pomfrey wailed and slumped to the floor.

Then, Madam Longbottom spoke to the Board. "Members of the board, you have heard the testimony by Poppy Pomfrey. Albus Dumbledore clearly has violated his mandate to protect the students of Hogwarts. I move to remove Albus Dumbledore from his position as Headmaster. Have I a second?" No wand lit before dozens of voices screamed 'Seconded!' "All in favor of relieving him from his position, light your wands." Eight wands shone forth. "I move that Minerva McGonagall be made interim Headmistress and Filius Flitwick, be made interim Deputy Headmaster. Seconded?" Two Lumos were cast. "All in favor. . ." The vote was unanimous. "I move to end Poppy Pomfrey's tenure as Hogwarts' nurse. Seconds?' Half the board gave their agreement. "All in favor of discharging Madam Pomfrey from her position. . ." A final unanimous vote was tallied.

Just then, two Aurors appeared in the hall. As one attached a Portkey to Dumbledore and vanished with him to the Ministry holding cells, the other reported to Madam Bones. "Madam Longbottom and honored members of the Board, this is Auror Healer Wilma Gentry. I offer her to serve as Hogwarts healer until you can find a permanent Healer."

"Thank you, Madam Director. We accept your generous offer. My Lord, would you kindly dress?" Harry complied, the six found places at the Gryffindor table and a very quiet, very quickly eaten meal commenced.

**-MhahE-**

After the meal, Harry signaled to the three true champions and Ludo Bagman. They had a quick huddle at the end of which, all five were grinning, in fact, Bagman looked positively manic. Harry then returned to his guests and the six went to Harry's quarters.

They went into his suite and four more sets of eyebrows raised at the chosen password. They sat after Harry had a quiet word with Dobby and two more loveseats appeared and several tables, on which their favourite teas sat.

After sipping her tea, Hermione turned to her boyfriend. "What was going on there with Bagman and the others? They all seemed awfully happy."

Harry chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. "My wonderful, inquisitive girl, I love your questions, but sometimes the answers must wait. You'll all know about it tomorrow, but I will tell you godmother, Gram to be here for lunch on Saturday next, the fifth. I'm not planning for any bonfires this Guy Fawkes Day, but there will be some fireworks!"

"You are infuriating, well if you were anyone else!" Then, she pulled him in for a longish kiss.

"Get a room!" Neville chortled, while his Gran scolded him for cheek.

"I already do." Harry's languid reply broke up the other five. "This morning, we finally realized what everyone else apparently knew. I guess some few galleons are getting passed around tonight.

"I'm going to tell all of you about my day, but first, Neville, did you know you're my godbrother?"

Neville gave a shamefaced nod. "Gran told me just before I came to Hogwarts, but I never said anything to you. I thought you knew and didn't want much to do with me."

Harry made a face, stood, pulled Neville to his feet and tightly hugged him. "Nev, I never knew before today, I wished you'd told me. I would have loved to have somebody I could truly think of as family. Remember first year? I told you you made twelve of Malfoy? You make twenty of him now, and Ron too!"

"Sorry 'bout that bro, but I know where you've learned to hug!" Neville had an unshed tear, yet managed to reply with a bit of impertinence.

"Susan," turning to the Hufflepuff witch "None of us knew about our connection before today. I'm proud to be your godbrother, I hope you'll be proud to be my godsister." Harry received a goodly impression of a Granger special hug, then was a bit shocked to find Susan crying.

"I'm sorry Harry. In second year, I believed those stories second year and shunned you, at least until Hermione was petrified. But even then, I didn't apologize. Last night, I was as vocal as Cedric in defending you. Everyone in Hufflepuff is on your side and wishes you the best. But I'd not be surprised if you disliked me, I earned that."

Harry kissed Susan chastely on her lips and smiled. "We both gained family today and I'm very glad of it. Be happy too, godsister."

Harry spent the next two hours redacting his meetings with Ragnok, Croaker, Amelia and Augusta. Something kept him from relating the text of the prophecy his parents left to him or discussing the portion of it that so perturbed him. Afterwards, the teens had questions.

"Why do you call my Gran, Gram?"

"That's what she said she wanted me to call her, Nev. Works for me. You're her grandson, and I'm her grandgodson."

Then Susan enquired, "But you're emancipated and a Goblin friend at that. What rôle does that leave my aunt and Neville's Gran?"

Harry smiled. "First, I'm still barely fourteen. I hope I know when I'm in over my head. Ragnok will never let me down, but there's one thing he and the Nation can't really be. That's family. You saw my scars. Before today I never had a family. Now I have a brother, sister, godmother and grandgodmother. I have four people who care for me, care enough to keep me grounded, tell me I'm being dumb, or a prat. I have you and you'll hold me up and I'll hold you up."

"Am I just haggis to you then Harry?" Hermione's grin took all the sting from the question.

"Merlin no, love. You've been family since we met. To me it means through me you've gotten a bit more family too. Now I have a brother, sister, mother and grandmother besides my beloved." Harry knew he'd done good when his lips were captured. "Besides, haggis is yummy!"

Susan giggled. "This is nosy, but I want to know when and how you two finally figured it out!"

Hermione giggled in return. "OK, just don't channel your inner Lavender or Parvati!" Hermione told them about their morning conversation, leaving three witches alternating between sighing and want to hunt down Ron and hex him.

"Hermione," Amelia chuckled afterwards, "your Seeker's a Keeper!" Continuing through the groans from her pun, "you have a gem here, hold onto him and don't let anyone else catch his eye, particularly this one here" pointing at Susan.

After some more jokes at Susan's expense, Harry asked, "Godmother, Gram, have you told Neville or Susan any stories about our parents when they were at Hogwarts? Could you tell us some now?" For another couple of hours, the four teens heard about the Hogwarts of the 1970s.

When Amelia and Augusta finally announced they had to go, the six went down into the Great Hall. There were a numbers of Aurors, sorting and labeling records from both the Headmaster's and Madam Pomfrey's office. "Good," noted Amelia "My Aurors should have the records back at the DMLE tonight. Harry, I know today must have been a hugely disorienting for you. I don't know how long it'll take to prepare the court cases, but you should expect that your testimony will be needed eventually."

Harry saw her concern for him, and reached out and took her hands. "I understand, Aunt Amelia, and I'll do whatever is needed, whenever I need to." Looking to his Gram, he continued. "I need a quick word with the Headmistress and the Deputy, I guess you do too."

They walked over to McGonagall and Flitwick. "Minerva, I hope you had no problems getting the wards under your control and opening your new office?"

"None at all, Madam Longbottom. The main difficulty is stripping the office of Albus' effects, which your staff have been securing, then getting mine in. Also, there are some odd wards he placed in the past, sometime. I need to study and understand them, but as of now, they have been deactivated until I can study them. I'm sure that we are still secure, but a heightened security presence here would make me feel better."

"Headmistress, you will have that, for as long as you need them."

"Thank you, Madam Bones."

Turning to her green-eyed lion, she asked kindly "And how fare ye, ma Laird? Surely these days ha' been trying. Are ye well, or soon to be? What canna I do to help ye?" Minerva under stress reverted back to her Scots roots.

"In time I shall be. Headmistress, Deputy, I have more business outside Hogwarts tomorrow. King Ragnok gifted me with a Portkey to take me hither and yon. I leave at 9:00 am. I hope to be back sometime before dinner, but I don't know."

"As you need, ma Laird, none here shall question when ye came and go. If ye can tomorrow, Healer Gentry wishes to examine ye, but whenever."

At that point, the teens left the others to their affairs. Hugging each other, they left, Neville escorting Susan to Hufflepuff, Harry and Hermione to his quarters for some private time.

**-MhahE-**

Next morning found Harry and Hermione at the Hufflepuff table at 7:30 sitting with Susan, her close friend Hannah Abbott, Zacharias Smith, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Cedric Diggory. The talk at the table was lively and wide-ranging. The Hufflepuffs went to great lengths to assure Harry that they never thought that he'd tried to enter the tournament. Harry assured them that he appreciated their support and that he would be rooting as hard for Cedric as any of them. Hannah asked about when Hermione and Harry got together. After glancing at her boyfriend, she told the tale. All the girls and most of the guys approved of the pair. The couple noted wryly that money seemed to be getting redistributed under the table. He then asked Cedric if he'd visit with him that night and that he'd ask Fleur and Viktor too. Cedric agreed.

Walking over to the Ravenclaw table, he spoke affably to his schoolmates. Turning to the French champion, he made his invitation, which she gladly accepted.

He ambled over to the Slytherin table, where Draco couldn't help but to have a go at him. "So, Scarhead, are you so tired of your mud. . ." But, he was cut off by an unlikely source.

"Malfoy, The Headmistress will speak soon about proper behavior in Hogwarts and I suggest you listen closely, lest you find yourself enjoying Mr. Weasley's company in the dungeons. I rather suspect that Lord Potter's business does not involve you. I suggest you and your coterie stay and remain clear." With a nod to a baffled Harry, the Potions Master was off.

Refocusing, Harry caught the Durmstrang champion's eyes. "Viktor, would you join me in my quarters this evening after dinner? Miss Delacour and Mr. Diggory will be there too."

"I should be glad to join the three of you. Until tonight."

Harry's attention shifted to two blonde, blue-eyed sisters. "Scion Greengrass, Miss Astoria, you are invited to come to my quarters for a visit, after dinner tomorrow evening. I'd like to become acquainted with my schoolmates from all the families King Ragnock mentioned two nights ago. My new status still befuddles me and if we enjoy each other's company, I would value as much help as I can find in learning to act as a lord."

The elder Greengrass rose and sketched a slight bow. "Well met, my lord. My sister and I welcome your invitation. May we include my friend, the Scion Davis? Her family is well thought of and I know she wishes to make your further acquaintance too." A glance towards the auburn-haired girl sitting next to Daphne confirmed her interest.

"Scion Davis, I would honored if you would join us." The witch rose, bowed slightly and extended her right hand. Harry caught on quickly and kissed it, then Daphne and Astoria's as well. "Until tomorrow." Bowing, he rejoined his table.

A bare moment after rejoining his girlfriend and his godsister, Headmistress McGonagall stood and addressed the Hogwarts students and the TriWizard guests. "Good Morning. I need your attention for some announcements and explanations. While the events of last night were distressing to us all, we will continue. There will be an enhanced Auror presence in the castle for at least today, due to the ongoing collection of evidence regarding Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey. Everyone should be prepared to give them any assistance they require and obey any instructions they may give.

"At my request, Madam Bones will be in charge of security during the tournament. She informs me that she has requested contingents of Aurors from France and Scandinavia to augment security. All security personnel will be trained in the Hogwarts code of conduct and shall enforce that code. Copies will be made available to everyone here. Take care to read it. The most important thing to keep in mind is the no tolerance policy toward bullying. Bullying in any form, magical, physical, verbal or other results in discipline by your headmaster or mistress for a first offense, expulsion from Hogwarts and the tournament on a second offense, no exceptions. To make this clear, pranking is considered to be bullying." The Hogwarts students all noted the visible deflating of the Weasley twins, to the relief of many.

"Now, I give you Mr. Ludo Bagman, who has an announcement."

The once powerful athlete, now gone to seed, rose. "One difficulty with the TriWizard tournament is that some tasks are not as spectator friendly as one could wish. We are working to improve that. Meanwhile, I'm pleased to say that our competitors are going to give us a display of Quidditch skills this coming Saturday afternoon at 1:00. Bagman paused to allow the excited babbling to die down. We all remember Mr. Krum's heroics last summer. Miss Delacour, Mr. Diggory and Lord Potter are also considered superior players for their schools. There will be an exhibition of Quaffle handling, then misters Krum, Diggory and Potter will test their Seeker's mettle in a Snitch catching competition." This time, the tumult didn't die down and Bagman simply sat. Cedric and Harry exchanged a look, grinned widely and gave each other five.

As 9:00 approached, Harry gave Hermione a goodbye kiss, kissed his godsister's cheek weathering the chorus of faux swoons by a number of the girls at the table (and a couple of guys). He then sought out Healer Gentry. "Healer Gentry, I'm Harry Potter, still not used to this Lord business. I understand you wish to see me today, if possible. I'll be out this morning, but hope to be back by lunch. Would this afternoon serve? I hope that my luck fails and no more complications get thrown my way."

"My lord, that would suit very well." Gentry, a tallish woman evincing professionalism and a measure of compassion he'd never detected in Pomfrey smiled reassuringly. "Come in whenever you can, I'm open for business day and night." Harry smiled in return, then bowed to the Headmistress, then activated his portkey.

**-MhahE-**

Harry appeared in Ragnok's office to find Croaker and Ragnok waiting for him. Neither appeared any different to Harry than they did the day before.

"My lord," began the Goblin King "I've requested that master Croaker allow us a half hour or so to conduct a bit of business. With the arrests of Dumbledore, Pomfrey and the Dursleys, we are positioned to make a statement that House Potter will protect its rights. All three cases can be tried before the Wizengamot and both the civil and criminal issues can be addressed at the same time. In brief, we shall pauperize all of them and send them away to Azkaban for a long time."

"I see the point, but I don't want it to seem that I'm taking any more than justice requires. I was victimized my entire life after that Halloween; still, I won't take vengeance or have it look that way. So long as justice is served, I don't want anything else."

The other two appraised the young lord with respect. Both realized this was someone who had soared beyond the horrors of the past twelve years. He'd been forced to grow up, but hadn't lost his humanity. Ragnok vowed that his intent would be honored.

"As you wish, Lord Potter, it shall be done." For the next little while he explained the forms and orders drawn up for Harry's signature, Harry read, suggested some changes and signed the document they agreed upon. From there, he and Croaker Flooed to the Ministry.

The Unspeakable debated over whether to give a tour of the Department of Mysteries. He ultimately opted against that; aside from assuaging Harry's curiosity, not the best of reasons, it would attract undue attention at a time when he would need his colleagues' help (albeit whilst still being kept in the dark) to unravel this conundrum. After leading Harry through an interminable series of rooms, then aisles of shelving, they reached a shelf on which was a globe bearing the legend:

_S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D_  
_Dark Lord_  
_and (?) Harry Potter_

"As I told you yesterday, Harry, you are the only living person who can handle the orb. They are enchanted so that only the persons about whom the prophecy refers may touch it without dying. Ignore the question mark, the prophecy was made after your birth and the label is magically made. The events of Halloween, 1981 were proof that you were indeed the second person of this prophecy."

Gingerly, Harry lifted the sphere from the shelf and followed Croaker back to his office. On his desk, were a dicta-quill, a sheet of parchment, a small hammer, two flasks under keep warm charms and two mugs. Pouring from his, he found it was the richest, strongest cocoa he'd ever tasted. Clearly, his associate suspected that the news would be disturbing.

Croaker poured a mug of strong coffee, sipped at it then spoke. "An unfortunate aspect of this method of storing prophecies is that the orbs are one use only. To hear its contents, one must break it open and it cannot be repaired. Unless you've a fine memory, or access to a pensieve, a device for viewing one's memories, a dicta-quill is a good backup. If need be, we can check memories for accuracy later. Now, I will activate the dicta-quill and nod, then you break the orb with the hammer and don't be dainty!"

He then wave his wand, then nodded. Harry swung the hammer, giving it a smart blow. As the glass shattered, a voice grated:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _

Both wizards read along with the voice on their own copies. They double checked by comparing their copies to the dicta-quill's. They matched and both sighed, relieved that one worry, at least, was groundless.

"Harry, I'm going to give you some more information, then I want your thoughts about this. But take your time. The reason there was a question mark after your name is that Neville could have fulfilled the prophecy too. Both the Longbottoms and the Potters went into hiding at Dumbledore's insistence."

"But that means that Voldemort has to know the prophecy. How?"

"We know that now too. Dumbledore was questioned last night under Veritaserum. He told us that Severus Snape overheard the first two lines and reported them to Voldemort." Harry fought down the impact of this news and the anger that it kindled inside of him. There would be a reckoning with the potions master, but later. "DMLE are going through his papers and they corroborate his words. I think Madam Bones will add charges of treason to the other charges. For what it's worth, he's going to have a lethal appointment with the Veil of Death or a Dementor, when all's said and done."

Harry groaned and laid his head on the desk. The merest whisper escaped. "Justice, no revenge." After a long moment, he sat up, took a long pull from the cocoa, and gestured for a quill and parchment.

After the lion's share of an hour, during which he took notes, he finally shared his thoughts.

"My first reaction isn't helpful. Potter's luck holds, once again. If I didn't see it as revenge, I'd like to be a lot more personal in the execution of his sentence." Unalloyed bitterness hung in the air. Croaker for one, agreed totally.

"Beyond that, things actually make more sense. Voldemort could have just ordered the DeathEaters to kill the Potters and Longbottoms. then silence Snape for good, but he didn't. I suppose he feared tipping off Dumbledore. He had to do this himself, he couldn't give the task to any of his followers, lest they got wind of the prophecy and tried to kidnap Neville or me to use against him. Still, wonder how he kept Snape from blabbing to the other DeathEaters? Guess he never thought Snape would inform on him to Dumbledore.

"When it came time to choose which of us to attack, he chose the one most like himself. I confronted his teenage memory in the Chamber of Secrets my second year. The memory was in a diary and told me his true name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He told me his father was a muggle, so he's a half-blood like me. His real name is an anagram for 'I am Lord Voldemort'." His voice softened. "But we know the rest now. One of us has to kill the other, if the prophecy is to make any sense. He's got a what, fifty-three year head start? How can I win against that?" He took another long drink and refilled his mug.

"Harry, the first thing is to understand that prophecies are filled with metaphorical language and can't just be viewed as an actual set of instructions. Second thing, do you have any idea what happened to the diary, it might be important?"

"I gave it to him. Guess it's in with his stuff."

"I'll have the DMLE look for it. Still, I think the passage that caught our attention yesterday is the key. Now that we've confirmed that we have the prophecy, complete and accurate, I'll move forward. I will adapt a concept non-magicals use in computing. It's called distributive computing. It means giving a little bit of a problem to many people. They solve their bit and when all the bits are solved, it's put together. By tomorrow, those bits will be farmed out, so as to speak. No one but us will know the full problem. In a few days, we'll have an answer and can figure out where we go and what we do. I know it will be hard, Harry, but hold on, don't let it eat at you. You're no longer alone, let us help."

Harry understood and would try to take the advice. Nodding, he asked, "If we are done for now, could I speak to Aunt Amelia?"

Croaker nodded and wrote something. "Here, I'll let her know you're coming. Take the elevator to the second level, then ask for the DMLE. Once there, ask anyone for her office. All easy."

**-MhahE-**

Simple directions, simple execution and he swiftly found himself enveloped in the arms of his godmother. She was concerned, though not very surprised, to find him pale and a bit unsteady. She thought in his place she wouldn't be as good. "Dear godson, you look as if you need to eat. Let's have some lunch and talk. What is your favourite lunch?"

Rather quickly, they set to a good, comfort food meal. Harry had shepherd's pie, gravy, a small salad and treacle tart. Amelia had a reuben sandwich, potato salad and sliced cucumbers. Seeing his curiosity, she told him. "My job often means I liaise with magical and non-magical law enforcement inside and outside Great Britain. I was once in New York City, in the States helping to track down some dark wizards. I learned to love delicatessen food. This is called a reuben sandwich. Have a taste."

He nibbled, then wolfed down the proffered wedge offered by his godmother. The flavors were novel and delicious. "It's very good, I wish the kitchens at school had this."

"I bet if you asked the elves, they'd be able to make this and other deli foods too. English food can be comforting but a bit dull. Ask Fleur and Viktor about the foods they're eating from their countries and try them. There's no harm in extending your horizons." She gave a chuckle. "It's suppose to be one of the reasons for the TriWizard anyway, supposedly. If there is ever another one, it will be very different." Now that we've taken the edge off, what bothered you so much? I have a guess, but you tell me.

They retreated to the couch. She put her arm around him and he snuggled in. She was pleased that he accepted comfort from her so readily, while wryly thinking she was but a substitute for another witch. At that thought, she held him the tighter and would have taken him into her lap. _Hermione is good for him and he for her. I hope they will have many years together __and they will, if I've any say in the matter__._

He took his time and marshaled his thoughts. "I found out that certain information my parents left me was sadly accurate. It's something I'm telling you, but just you for now and no details. I don't want to spread it about and there's really little to say until Croaker figures it out and talks to me. Regardless, I've a bad feeling about it.

"I am also upset about what I was told about Dumbledore, from your interrogations. He knew what the Dursleys were like, how I was treated, the health problems I've had, like my stunted growth and did nothing. I'm so angry, it makes me feel sick.

"I've been thinking about things and I have to conclude that I've been manipulated all my life, made to play a rôle. My life with the Dursleys. I've always been smart, the more I know of my mother, how could I not be? And dad had to have had a lot upstairs, too; she wouldn't have loved him if he hadn't, wouldn't have been Head Boy. I'll show you later the memories of how I was abused when I got grades at primary without hiding my intelligence.

"Still more odd things went on at Hogwarts than I can now credit, looking back. Like in my first year. Voldemort took four shots at me that year, though one, I admit was not intentional, that Halloween. That night, I did the best thing I've done in my life, when I saved my Hermione from the Troll. Even though Ron managed a charm he couldn't do that afternoon (odd thing, that), his actions bullying her into the girl's bathroom; I now see as a clear sign of his bad feelings towards her.

"Then there was the Quidditch match against Slytherin, where we now know he cursed my broom and would have succeeded too, were it not for Hermione, albeit accidentally. Why did Hermione, Ron, Draco Malfoy and I get a detention in the Forbidden Forrest, when all of us were warned away from it? On a night in which the possessed Quirrell just happened to be feeding on Unicorn blood?

"Then again, how could three first year students work their way though traps that were supposed to keep an adult dark wizard or witch from the stone? I could say more, but you have the idea.

"Moving to second year, why would the wards, or the paintings or the ghosts not be able to warn the headmaster that something dangerous was on the loose in the castle? How could he not take steps? I remember his saying that the Chamber was open again! This was after Colin Creevey was petrified. Why wasn't the school closed and the students sent home for their safety? Why did the headmaster wait for the mandrakes to ripen, rather than buy mature mandrakes, or the readymade potion?

"Last year, why couldn't the Chief Warlock get the Kiss on sight order rescinded? Why couldn't he keep the Dementors out of the grounds and off the Express? They almost killed me three times! Why, when Dumbledore knew that Sirius was innocent and Pettigrew was alive, did he do nothing to exonerate him?

"You get the idea, auntie. That's why I was and am still so upset. He endangered me, all the students and most important to me, my Hermione." He paused, then looked at her, his eyes ablaze. "I love her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, get married and rear our family. I know she wants the same thing. I'll do anything to keep her safe, to protect her."

Amelia looked at her godson of a day. She found her love and concern for him seemed as deep as if this relationship had been lifelong. "Harry, we've all been dropped into this situation cold and hard and unsatisfactory as it may seem, it's going to take time to straighten things out. Understand, we're all going to do everything we can to help you to the life you should have had all along. We can't turn back the clock, but we'll heal you, best we can, and ensure you have the life you hope for."

"Thank you, auntie, I've already come to need you and Susan, Gram and Neville almost as much as Hermione. I still have the feeling something will happen and I won't be the same person in June as I am now. No matter, I'm putting myself in your hands, the five of you and hope the pieces can be put back together.

"One thing bothers me. I don't know what shape I'm going to be in when the three trials happen. I want justice, not revenge, but I insist on justice. I want my story known. I want my memories ready as testimony, I want to have answered questions under Veritaserum in a form the court will accept. Can this be done? And before the first task?"

"Yes, Harry it can be done. It needs some preparation and won't start until next week, but I promise, it will be all sorted before then."

"One last thing. Pomfrey said Dumbledore wanted me this was to 'fulfill my destiny'. I think we need to know what destiny he was pointing me towards."

"We will do that, I promise. I'll make sure that only me and Croaker hear what he says."

Harry kissed her cheek. "Thanks, you're the best. It's, oh wow, only 12:30? No wonder I'm drained. Do you need me for anything more?" His godmother shook her head. "OK, then I'll go back now and see Healer Gentry. I'll ask for as complete an examination as she can and a fully detailed report." Harry rose, pulled the portkey from his pocket, said "Hogwarts entry hall", tapped it twice and left.

**-MhahE-**

Harry peeked into the hall and saw that everyone, including the healer, were eating. Amazingly, he managed to get to the Gryffindor table without attracting attention. Hermione kept an empty seat next to her, clearly hoping he'd show up. Harry leaned over. "Hi, missed me much?"

Hermione squealed, turned and latched onto him, pulling his head down for a kiss. After about a year, seemingly, their lips parted and she beamed. "Answer your question?"

He smiled. "With the usual Granger thoroughness" seating himself. "How was your morning?"

"Other than lonely without you, uneventful. We did learn some interesting things in Charms and Potions; we'll go over my notes soon. And before you ask, no unpleasantness from anyone."

"Good. My morning was packed and I think I learned more than I really wanted to, but that's a talk for later. I'm not sure I'll make Herbology. I need to see the healer and who knows how long that will be. Then a nap. Come by about 4:30? We can go down to dinner around 5:30." At her nod, he kissed her, rose and intercepted the new healer.

"Lord Potter. are you ready to come into my lair?"

Harry chuckled. "Please, can we just use my first name? I don't think I'll ever get use to my title.

The healer laughed musically. "Very well, as you've given me permission." As they entered the infirmary, she waved him to a bed. "Now, I'm going to give you a regular examination."

Harry sat up. "Wait, please, there are things you should know." At the healer's affirmation, he proceeded. "I told everyone on Halloween that I thought I wasn't going to survive this tournament with my magic intact and perhaps my life. I still feel so and Madam Bones knows this too. What I'm going to need is as complete and in-depth an examination as can be done, missing nothing. For one thing, there are legal cases where this information is needed. Can you do this? I'm guessing this is a lot more thorough than what you planned."

"That, Harry, is a vast understatement, but I can get it done. I will need the resources of the Auror hospital the Ministry maintains. I may be able to start in two days. For now, I want to make sure that we really can't do anything to repair your height and weight."

For the next ten minutes she scanned Harry. When she stopped, she hung her head. "I fear Pomfrey was quite right, there's nothing that can be done to repair the damage. Still, I will give you a potion at every meal that will make sure you can use the nutrients you take in efficiently. I'll have the elves put it at your place every meal. Drink it first. Now, you look stressed, so here is a calming potion and I excuse you from classes for the afternoon. Go now, and get some sleep."

Harry drank the potion, went to his quarters, lay down and napped.

**A/N: ****As usual, I'd be nothing without a good Beta and Alix33 is one of the best. Any beefs with the chapter are on my dime (and likely despite her best efforts). **

**A****pologies to all who might have been confused. I couldn't find where I had Harry get his lord's ring (found in chapter one) and wrote a redundant passage her, which I've now removed.**

**T****he maxim Harry references is attributed to ****the late ****associate justice of the U. S. Supreme Court, Justice ****Louis Brandeis.**

**I ****hope my stab at McGonagall reverting to Scots was inoffensive. I think that under pressure, it comes out and these events fit that bill.**

**According to the Harry Potter Wiki, Durmstrang is located in Sweden or Norway, thus the Scandinavian Aurors, despite Krum being Bulgarian and the other Slavic names in canon.**

**Although I'm not making this a major theme in this story, it is good to remember that Harry did grow up an abused child. Even though he's a lot more with it than one might think he'd be, he carries scars and not all of them are physical. This explains how he responds to Hermione and ultimately the choices he makes.**

**While his consideration of his life to this point by now sounds a lot like a clich****é****, it is that way because there is a lot of truth in it. Many things are glossed over in canon, which was, after all written as a 'J' or young 'YA' ****fantasy ****series. ****Examined**** more realistically, there are a lot of things about Harry's life that don't add up. This chapter tries to point some of them out. Apologies to any who think it wasn't or****i****ginal e****n****ough.**

**My story recommendation is **_**Hermione's Brilliant Idea**_**by Ares Granger id: 11101063. A very, Very different way to handle The TriWizard, that needless to say, destroys canon. And of course, ****very realistic**** Harmony, from a favourite writer of mine.**

**T****here is a poll on my profile page. I hope you'll take a moment and vote. TIA.**

**As always, your input is valued. In FFN, ****your hits, follows, favorites, reviews and C2s are**** the only way I get 'paid'. ****And it is better than gold, IMHO!**

**IN MEMORI****U****M  
DR. E. K. PAGE-ROBIN (PhD)  
MOTHER, ACADEMIC, PIONEER, LEADER  
IN MEMORY ALWAYS GREEN**

**Posted: 0****8****/****31****/2015  
Words: ****7****,****488**


	4. New Friends, Quidditch Plans, Sleeping

**A/N: As always, it is an honor to create my own world in the reality of Harry Potter. What you recognize is JKR's, the rest is mine.**

Harry emerged from his potion aided sleep firmly enveloped in a firm and supportive hug. Blinking the last of the sleep from his eyes, he caught her lips in a gentle kiss that deepened into something just short of passionate. "Good morning. I think there's a position for alarm clock open. Would you like to apply?"

A delighted, musical giggle and another kiss was her response. "When I told you you might be my boyfriend, that and a lot of other positions were filled. For that matter, you filled a bunch of positions for me too. I hope that we'll enjoy learning about them together."

Harry rose and embraced her, murmuring, "Me too", then led her into the sitting room and their loveseat, finding fresh, hot cups of tea awaiting. They settled in on their loveseat and sipped their tea for a moment.

"So, you seemed like you'd had a day and a half by the time we saw each other at lunch. What happened?"

Harry sighed and spent a moment deciding what to tell her and how. "Well, the first part of my morning was about as straightforward as things got. I arrived at Gringotts and Ragnok needed to confer about the court cases: the Dursleys, Dumbledore and Pomfrey. When they're tried, the criminal and civil cases will be wrapped up into one. He told me it was possible to make a statement for Potter, that I'll not be abused or taken advantage of. I understand his point, but told him I didn't want to go beyond what's just. So we drew up and signed paperwork to start that."

Hermione looked intently and read past what he'd said. "This is part of why now being an adult is so hard. You're not being asked to make easy, simple decisions. For what it's worth, I think you made the exactly proper choice. Seeking justice without harshness will prove to everyone that you are truly equal to being Lord Potter. I never had any doubt and I'm very proud of you."

Conversation stopped for a moment. Harry gave her a hug and kiss filled with his gratitude. He angled back in the loveseat, continuing. "Dumbledore has been questioned under Veritaserum and much of what he revealed is very, very disturbing." He paused and she could read the pain she noticed at lunch returning to his face.

"My life has been stage-managed, controlled, manipulated since before I was even born." He soldiered on, past her semi-incredulous, semi-horrified gasp. "You remember last year, after we saved Sirius but couldn't capture Pettigrew? When I told Dumbledore what Trelawney told me?" A nod. "He told me that it was the second true prophecy she'd given and that he should give her a raise. The first time was when she interviewed for the Divination post. This was while my mum was pregnant with me. They were overheard by a DeathEater, but only the first little bit, and he passed what he heard to Voldemort. As events played out, he decided it was me he had to eliminate. You remember the memory the Dementors ripped from me, his attack on my family and my parents' deaths."

Harry couldn't go on. His voice trailed off and he looked greenish. Hermione held on fiercely, stroking his hair, murmuring soft, nonsense phrases and endearments until he stilled and calmed.

"After my parents died, Dumbledore took charge of me. We know Sirius is my godfather. I also have had dreams of flying on a motorcycle we now know was his. What happened between Halloween night and the night of the first, when I was left at the Dursleys is something I don't know yet. Maybe they haven't got to that yet; Merlin knows there's enough to question Dumbledore about. Maybe if they talked to Hagrid, he could tell them more, I'll owl Aunt Amelia tomorrow."

Harry grew pensive again. "I know from the Dursleys that I was left on their doorstep, in a basket with a note. Why would he do something like that? Just like I was a bottle of milk! No one talked to them, no one explained anything to them. Why wouldn't they resent me? What they did to me was abusive and no one should ever have to go through anything like that, but I can almost see things from their side. Particularly if they hate and fear magic, like Aunt Petunia."

Hermione interjected. "Harry, they may have grievances against Dumbledore, but taking them out on a toddler and a little boy was criminal. We saw your scars, your hand-me-down clothes, how thin you got over the Summer. I see how you squint, and I bet those glasses aren't right for you either. They didn't have to love you as much as they do your cousin – I knew kids before I ever came to Hogwarts whose parents favoured one of their children more that the others. But they did have to see you fed and properly clothed and healthy; they did quite the opposite. I can't shed any tears for them, they should have made lemonade, not abused you."

She thought a bit more, chewing on her bottom lip, in that manner Harry found adorable. "Do you remember that Dumbledore told at the end of our first year that it was your mother's love that had protected you and that was why you defeated him again? That may be why he left you there – your mother's only living family – but that's not excusing Dumbledore; he should have given you to them in person, and explained why they had to take you in. He should have made regular visits to ensure that you were healthy and not being abused." Again, she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Harry went on to another disturbing thought to which the day's revelations had led him. "And what happened to Sirius? Dumbledore knew who the secret keeper was, it was in my parents' will that Dumbledore cast the Fidelius. He knew Sirius didn't betray them. He was the head of the Wizengamot, he could have stopped them from throwing Sirius into Azkaban. I could have lived with him, or with Neville and his gran. Even though his parents weren't able to keep me, Gram would have. If they'd read my parents' will – and why didn't they? – she would have reared me or Aunt Amelia could have reared me with Susan. Only thing I can think of is that maybe he wanted me to not know anything about this world before I had to go to Hogwarts."

"You have a really good point, Harry." Hermione had again been biting her lip in concentration while Harry thought out loud and had gone further down that line of conjecture. "Your birthday is the latest date one can be admitted in any one year. That would not be a problem for someone from a family used to magic, but would be a real handicap for someone like us, who didn't know about magic.

"When I and my parents learned about magic and Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was the one to tell us. She spent practically an entire day with us, explaining and demonstrating magic and the things one could do with it. A week or so later, she took us, along with several other families in the same position to Diagon Alley to get kitted out.

"I had the advantage of being ten months older than you. You did read through our first year texts, I remember you saying that." A nod. "But I bet no more than once. I had the chance to really study them. Also, we went back to Diagon Alley a couple of times more and I picked up supplemental books. I learned a lot about this world's history and something about the attitudes people who grew up with magic have. Not perfectly, mind, we've seen that. After all, you can't learn everything from books!" A huff at Harry's mock shocked look. Seeing that Harry had mainly recovered his equilibrium, she softly kissed him and suggested he and she go have dinner.

**-MhahE-**

As they sat to dinner, Harry saw the usual British fare. Remembering his lunch with Amelia, he wished that he could try some of the food that the two foreign champions got at their tables. Apparently, the elves were telepathic, for an assortment of dishes appeared in front of him and Hermione.

"Harry, how did these get here, do you know?"

"Yes, I thought I'd like to expand my horizons and wished to try some of the dishes Fleur and Viktor get, and these showed up."

"You know that I have vacations all over Europe in the summer; so I know about these foods. Shall we explore?"

That was all the invitation Harry needed. They began with foods from the Durmstrang table. There was a rich pork goulash on spätzle, roll mops – pickled herring rolled around gherkins, olives or onions. There were items from what Hermione told him was a traditional smörgåsbord, including the rather strong tasting, but appetizing lutefisk. She told him that smörgåsbords had a lot of other foods, that they could try another time.

They turned to the Beauxbaton table's dishes. There were two soups, bouillabaisse and vichyssoise, both of which were delicious. There was good crusty bread of a type Harry'd not had before and an assortment of terrines and French cheeses. By the time dinner was over, Harry thought he'd never had a finer meal anywhere.

As the Great Hall started to empty, he looked towards his girlfriend. "I need a word with the headmistress and Hagrid, then I'll collect the others. Would you go up to my quarters and have the door open?" A nod and kiss later and Hermione left.

Harry got to the head table and asked Minerva and Hagrid for a private word. Once they were in the anteroom, he got to the point. "I learned some things that Dumbledore confessed to under Veritaserum and it seems that both of you know some things about the day my parents were killed and the next day when I was left at the Dursleys. Would you both contact the DMLE and be interviewed to help the investigation?" Both agreed to do this, and Harry then left the room and collected Fleur, Viktor and Cedric.

**-MhahE-**

The four TriWizard competitors entered his quarters to find that Hermione had had Dobby arrange comfortable chairs and 'their' loveseat near the fire, with a selection of hot and cold drinks on the tables.

Harry began by introducing Hermione to the others as his girlfriend, adding "Fleur, thank you for telling me what you did the other night. Hermione and I talked about it and it ended with us realizing how we felt and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"'Arri, I was glad to give you both a nudge, but I think I only sped you up by a bit."

Hermione couldn't let that go by. "Perhaps, Fleur, but with Harry's fears about what is to come, you gave us more time together, we hope, so I add my thanks to his. Now, I don't play Quidditch, so I'll sit back and try not to be bored whilst you four plan for Saturday."

The other four chuckled and began to discuss the sort of drills their various teams used for Chasers. They soon found common ground. Settling on a terminology, they planned a twenty-five minute exhibition of Quaffle handling, starting with one ball and ending with four. The maneuvers would get increasingly complicated. While it would be difficult to execute, without a practice and only a bit of warm up, all four were confident of their skills. Viktor, Cedric and Harry agreed that they'd trust Bagman to manage the Seeker competition.

After the Quidditch talk, Hermione brought the discussion around to food. Harry told Fleur and Viktor what they had ate at dinner that night. Both were impressed at the pair's willingness to try different foods. They admitted that neither the Slytherins nor the Ravenclaws seemed at all interested in expanding their culinary horizons.

Viktor said that in addition to further exploring the smörgåsbord, he'd make sure the elves gave them other dishes he liked, such as beef stroganoff and various forms of paprikash. He noted that he found the paprikash particularly tasty with kasha, toasted buckwheat groats.

Fleur said that she and her Beauxbatons schoolmates enjoyed a wide range of French dishes and it would be no problem to send some over to them. She wanted them to let her know what they liked or disliked as they tasted her country's foods.

Cedric surprised all of them when he told them that his father had represented the Ministry in Turkey for several years. He learned to love their foods and brought that love back home. Cedric admitted he loved that food too and promised that when he had Turkish at Hogwarts he'd have the elves share with the others.

**-MhahE-**

Harry and Hermione were pleased that the get together had gone so well. On their way back to the Gryffindor tower, after bidding their guests farewell in the Great Hall, Hermione saw her boyfriend in deep thought, then come to a decision.

"Love, I need to talk to the twins. Something just fell into place and I need to see if I'm right." She grew concerned to hear his muttered "Potter luck if I am right."

They entered the common room and saw the twins with their friend Lee Jordan. Happily, Ron was nowhere in sight. Harry caught Fred's eye and he and George walked over to the couple.

"I need to ask you a couple questions, but not in here. Can you come over to my quarters?" They nodded and the four went. When they were seated and given refreshments, Harry asked "Before your third year, did you go to Platform 9 3/4 through Kings Cross Station?"

Fred and George looked at each other, then both looked pensive, an expression that no one at Hogwarts had ever seen and few would have thought possible. "That is really odd, Harrikins," mused George.

"Yeah" said Fred "we used the Floo our first two years. So did Percy, Charlie and Bill before us."

"We never thought of that, all magical families use the Floo, it's just a lot simpler." Continued George. "For some reason, the change went right past us and I guess it did for Percy too."

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look that spoke volumes. "Thanks for sharing that with us, guys." Said Harry. They entertained the twins for a few minutes more, then saw them back to the common room. Then Harry took Hermione's hand. "Come on, we need a quick word with Aunt Amelia."

They went up to the Headmistress' office and explained the situation. Shortly, Harry spoke to his godmother. "Aunt Amelia, I just talked with the Weasley twins. They told us that before our first year, they always took the Floo to the platform, just like you and Gram told us all magical families do. But the last four years, they've gone to King's Cross instead. Something smells. We think that you need to question Dumbledore about this and maybe Mr. and Mrs. Weasley too. This could help explain Ron's behavior since we've known him."

Amelia looked gravely at the duo. "I see your reasoning and it seems sound. The main question is if they are in cahoots with Dumbledore, or are being forced in some way. I'll look into it and get back to you tomorrow."

They thanked Professor McGonagall and Harry escorted Hermione back to Gryffindor as it was close to curfew.

"Are you going to be OK?"

"Not sure, love. There were so many disturbing things today, and some I can't even talk about yet, they're things I still have a lot to learn about before I can talk about them to others; I'd talk to you about them if I could. I don't know if I'll sleep at all tonight. But don't let that stop you, sleep well, my Hermione." They shared a deep, long kiss, confirming their feelings, then she muttered the password and went inside.

**-MhahE-**

An hour or so later, Harry lay in his bed. He'd been sadly accurate, sleep was eluding him and perhaps would for the whole night. He considered, then rejected having Dobby asked Healer Gentry for a sleeping potion. He didn't want to depend on potions to sleep; anyway he suspected it wouldn't work tonight anyhow. He sighed, then started when another person popped into the bed.

"Hermione? How? Why?"

"Dear, Dobby told me you couldn't sleep and he brought me to you. I've had charms on my bed curtains since first year, so Parvati and Lavender wouldn't keep me up, so they'll not know I'm gone. Dobby'll take me back about 5:30 tomorrow so they won't even know I was gone." She punctuated her explanation with a series of tender kisses, smiling inwardly as Harry began to relax. "Remember, I told you I filled a lot of positions for you. This is one of them. I'm here for you tonight and every night you need me – even for every single night for the rest of our lives, if I have my wish." Continuing to kiss him, she cuddled into him as she felt his eyes close and his pulse and breathing slow and become regular. Only then did she drift off into a deep, satisfied slumber.

**-MhahE-**

For one of only a few times in his life, Harry enjoyed a deep, dreamless night's rest. So deep in fact that when Dobby popped Hermione away, he didn't wake. He woke to Dobby's call at 6:00, momentarily startled, but remembering, smiled and did his morning routine. When she came in, he hugged and kissed her very deeply, leaving them both breathless. "You are far past being magical, you're a miracle worker! I've never slept as well in my entire life. Thank Merlin you went looking for Neville's toad on the Express!"

His girlfriend, for her part, beamed at him. "Do I understand then that repeat performances aren't amiss?" She giggled at his vigorous nodding. Growing serious, she gently bussed him. "Harry, you're the love of my life, and nothing would make me happier then to do this every single night for many, many years to come." Harry grinned, nodded and again stole her breath, then they went down to eat.

**-MhahE-**

They ate an uneventful breakfast and then went to their first class of the day, transfiguration. In fact, today was to be a triple double for Harry; double transfiguration and charms in the morning and double care of magical creatures in the afternoon, while Hermione had single arithmancy in addition.

Harry felt some sight trepidation, for it was the first day since the Selection that he'd been in class, all of which he shared with Ron. As it turned out, he needn't have worried; the rest of his Gryffindor yearmates formed a guard separating him and Hermione from the ginger, joined by the Hufflepuffs, led by Susan. Harry ended up being flanked by Susan and Hermione, across the classroom from Weasley. Before Professor McGonagall entered, his two best witches told him that this had been the way Bilius had been kept from confrontingHermione in and between classes,and faculty intervention had hardly been required.

The lesson was very interesting. Each student was given a piece of sponge and told to transform it into an object of their choice that had physical properties as different from the sponge's as they could make it. Harry was pleased when he changed his sponge into a round piece of yellow-orange marble. Susan made hers into an ice figure of a rabbit, that Professor McGonagall charmed to not melt. Hermione, though stole the show by transfiguring her sponge into a chalk runestone, complete with a set of runes comprising her current homework assignment. McGonagall awarded 20 house points and said she'd inform Professor Babbling of what she'd done – doubtless she'd get points in Ancient Runes tomorrow also**.**

After class, Harry approached the interim headmistress and had a quick word. She agreed to hook the hearth in his quarters to the Floo network for voice only. She also saw the sense in making a list of advanced transfigurations for Harry to look up and study. Since she was not informing him of any of the tasks, and he would be learning them through self-study, she was not violating the tournament's rules. Harry, Hermione and Neville then hurried to charms.

In charms, Professor Flitwick taught about tracking charms, in their various forms, detection charms to see if one carried any and how to break unwanted tracking charms. The couple picked up the charms rapidly, and practiced by casting various of the charms on the other. They tried the detection charms and found the charms they'd cast, in addition to several that others had applied to them in practice. Then, they broke the charms they and the others had placed. Though Flitwick wasn't lavish with awarding points, the class generally agreed it was the best lesson so far this year and they left in high spirits.

As in transfiguration, Harry and Hermione stayed for a word, asking the part-goblin guru to provide them a list of advanced charms for self-study. "Not only is this permitted in the rules, Lord Potter, but as a member of the Nation, I am honour bound to aid House Potter. The list shall be ready Monday at breakfast. Seemeforitthen." Having the answer for which they hoped, they left for lunch, escorted by Neville, Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li and Michael Corner.

After lunch, they had a free hour before care of magical creatures, which they used to place tracking charms on each other, their book bags and Harry's glasses. They agreed at Harry'ssuggestion to check for the presenceof charms cast on them by others after breakfastand atnight before sleeping. She rewarded him for his clever thinking and it was a rather distracted wizard who walked out to Hagrid's class.

Since they had care with the Slytherins, he'dbeen a bit concerned, but found that inaddition to Neville and Seamus, Daphne, Tracey, and surprisingly, Blaise Zabini escorted them to the class area. Blaise said quietly that he wasn't bigoted, and that he supported both Harry and Hermione. As the class began, Hagrid made sure that they worked in the same group who walked there with them, placed Ron and Draco's faction together, with the rest of the students between them and Harry's group. The lesson covered a lot of ground, beginning with another try to find something the Skrewts would eat; a pointless exercise in Harry's opinion, as they seemed to thrive and grow at an alarming rate, solely on air.

The rest of the class was far more interesting. Hagrid brought out four sets of four potted trees, one set per group, and lectured about Bowtruckles, guardians of trees from which wands were made. The 'electrum' group had a great time observing the bowtruckles, drawing them, noting their differences from tree to tree. One of the trees was holly and Harry was amused to see the bowtruckles sport berrylike markings on their bodies. Daphne's wand was of oak and the heads on the guardians looked like acorns. Hermione's wand was vine wood and their heads looked like tiny, wild grapes. Blaise's wand was alder and their guard looked like articulated clumps of leaves.

**-MhahE-**

Eventually the very satisfying session ended and they returned to the castle. Harry walked his girlfriend to arithmancy and returned to quarters and was able to finish his transfiguration homework and about half of his charms assignment before his gorgeous lady walked in and gave him a series of kisses that left him hard-pressed to remember his own name. She was impressed that he'd made such a good start on his schoolwork.

They were talking about finishing their work after talking with the Greengrasses and Tracey, when the fireplace flared green and Amelia's head appeared. "Auntie Amelia, good afternoon, you have news for us?"

"I do indeed. We're still interrogating Dumbledore; you'll understand there's a lot to get out of him and only so much Veritaserum we can give him in a day. We asked him about the time between your parents' deaths and you're arrival at the Dursleys. You were given a thorough medical examination and partial blocks were placed on your magic and thinking." She had to pause as both of the couple yelled angrily. "I quite agree with you both. The good news is that the both blocks have been partially broken over time and that Healer Gentry will completely remove them next week when you have your detailed examination, recorded as evidence for the trials."

They nodded at the good sense this made and she continued. "We asked him about the Weasleys and he said they did start going to the platform through the station at his request. They were told that you would be more comfortable and accepting of them that way and he wanted you to know a good, light-minded magical family." Again, she waited out their exclamations of dismay. "I'm sorry, there's worse. Ron Weasley has been paid ₲ 50 a month to be your friend and to 'protect you from inappropriate relationships'." This time, she endured twin screams of outrage.

"What of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and their other children?" The soft, controlled voice fooled neither witch. Harry was far gone in a cold, murderous fury, and one look at his eyes told them he was fully capable of killing at that moment. Harry disappeared from Amelia's view, as Hermione dived on him. For a good five minutes she heard her croon soft, loving endearments, and periods of quiet, during which his godmother was certain Hermione was communicating in a more direct fashion.

Finally, his head came back and she was pierced through the heart at the look of betrayal and despair in his eyes. "Harry, it was only Ron; when I told Arthur and Molly, they were heartbroken and they might disown Ron, but they're going to wait until they are over their anger and can think rationally."

He shook his head, clearing it. "Ask them to allow an interview with Veritaserum, I want it dripping from his ears and the whole story on record."

"I'm sure they'll give their permission. It's 5:30 and you two need to eat and you have a full night ahead of you. Good night,"

"Wait, Auntie! Would you and Gram stay after the exhibition on Saturday? I'm going to need all my family."

"Of course, love. Until then." The Floo winked out.

After some minutes of comfort with Hermione, they went down.

**-MhahE-**

They ate a wonderful dinner, the highlight of which was the addition of a platter ofdifferentcheesesand terrines than from the night before, accompanied by the same great bread. Also, there was a veal dish in a creamy white sauce over rice that Hermione told him was blanquette de veau. Harry supposed that others might deem this dish as bland and dull. But to him, it spoke of comfort and home and family, things with which he had so little experience. But this meal simply continued his crash course in these things to which he'd only truly been exposed for the last three days.

He told her this in _sotto voce._ She gave him a sad, loving smile. "I promise you, you'll have a full education in these topics before I'm done with you. I'm glad you like the blanquette. It is a great comfort food, and the French do the same with pork, chicken, fish and vegetables." They did full honours to their meal.

As the meal drew to a close, Harry rose and went to Parvati. "Scion Patil, could you join me in my quarters tomorrow after dinner so I might become better acquainted with a house recommended to me by King Ragnok?"

"Certainly, Lord Potter, I would be delighted and I'm sure that when you extend this invitation to my sister, she'll be equally eager to come as well." She stood and Harry kissed her hand.

Turning to his Quidditch teammate of the last three years, he made the same request and received the same reply from Alicia. Then he asked Neville to be with him and Hermione after Saturday's entertainment. Neville was delighted to consent.

Strolling to the Hufflepuff table, he made the same requests to Zacharias Smith and to his godsister, and both agreed.

Then he went to the Ravenclaw table and invited Padma Patil, who happily said yes. Then he told Fleur how much he and his witch had loved the platter and especially the blanquette de veau. She thanked him and promised send them a blanquette of monkfish soon.

Next, he ambled to the Slytherin table, shook Viktor's hand affably, then told his guests that he needed a word with the headmistress and would be back in a moment. In passing, he noted the sour, angered look on Malfoy's face.

He drew near to the head table and asked Minerva for a word. Nodding, she led him to her office, then surprised him with a tight hug. "Ma dear laird Potter, are ye well? I kenned how hard the day ha been to ye. Can this one ease thy burden at all?"

Harry smiled at his favourite teacher, his den mother. "Dear headmistress, you've done so much already to ease my way. Auntie Amelia's been able to speak to me in my own digs, thanks to you. Since my name came out on All Hallows'een, I've been gifted with what I never had before, a family. You are part of that family, never doubt that! I came to you now to see if I might get some Floo powder, so I could call out when I need to." Minerva smiled and gave him a sealed crock of the substance. Placing the crock in a pocket and rising, he said, "Thank you. I now need to hurry, I've three witches I've no wish to leave waiting!" Retuning her hug, he left, returned to the Great Hall, then led his guests to his quarters, to find Hermione waiting on the doorstep for them.

**-MhahE-**

Harry played the host perfectly, ensuring that his guests and Hermione had the drinks of their choice before seating himself. "First, you three have my deepest thanks for coming tonight. I consider this a huge kindness on your part. I still truly know very little about this Lordship lark and I need all the help I can get."

The three Slytherins looked at each other and shared wry looks. They'd known that Harry had, for reasons beyond his control, grown up mainly separated from his parents' world. They knew that both their pupils (Hermione was clearly destined to be Lady Potter someday) needed intensive coaching to get up to speed anytime soon. Their respective parents had been clear that their duty was to tutor the newly revealed lord and his lady.

"My lord . . ." Daphne began, only to be cut off.

"Please, Daphne, Astoria, Tracey, I know there is doubtless a complicated, etiquette that you'll be teaching me, well, us. But for now, we're in private. For now can we be Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Astoria and Tracey? For now anyway. We'll be good students and if that means we need to be formal in here too, we'll do that; but for tonight, can we possibly pretend?"

"Harry, we don't want you to feel any more uncomfortable than is needful. So, your first lesson is that in private, once you've been addressed by your title and you've addressed those with you by their titles, you can indeed be on first name basis, if the highest ranked person there so desires."

"Thank you, Scion Greengrass, Miss Astoria, Scion Davis, Miss Granger. Now, let us be free with our given names. Now, may all our assignments be as easy, though I'm none too hopeful about that!"

Peals of laughter erupted from the four girls. Tracy beamed at them. "I hope that the worst that you two will find is that it is rather tedious, so buck up, Harry.

"We have several books, and you'll note none of them are terribly thick, that we think you should read first."

"When we meet next and we hope we'll meet again" said Daphne yearningly "we will then have something to discuss and consider further."

Hermione smile reassuringly at the three. "Speaking for myself and Harry," a nod from her boyfriend confirmed her thoughts, "we'd like to do this again too."

Their mentors relieved looks heartened them. They were stunned at the next comment from their professors.

"Harry, you and Hermione are clearly a couple," began Astoria "and it's clear it's going to be for life. I don't think anyone really has any doubt about this. So, why aren't you and she wearing your betrothal rings?"

She might have laughed at the pair's mouths agape and astounded looks, but she knew that would be too cruel and after all, they were there to help them. "Harry, would bring us the Potter ring case?" When he did and opened it, she went on. "Did you have a chance to look at the rest of rings?" When he shook his head, she looked to her sister to proceed with this practical lesson.

Daphne moved around so she was behind the couple's loveseat and between them. She pointed to a ring that was a near duplicate of the one Harry wore, only smaller and more delicate. "This is the counterpart to your ring, the Lady's ring. It also serves as Lady Potter's wedding band." Going on, forestalling comments by either, she told them. "This ring here is the lord's wedding band. And this one," pointing to an exquisite ring of deep garnet, surrounded by round cut diamonds, "is the Potter engagement ring. These two," pointing to matching gold rings with garnets set flat and running all around the bands, "are the Potter betrothal rings."

Tracey picked the tale up from there. "'Betrothal' sounds very scary and final. Don't worry, I'm a halfblood myself and my mundane grandmother tells me that magical betrothal rings are just like mundane promise rings. Once worn, they can be removed should you reconsider – not that I or we think either of you would. To use them, you put it on your partner's right third finger and the partner says 'As long as I wear this ring, I'll consider no other'."

It took no more than a single, shared look for them to know each wanted this very much. Harry placed the ring on Hermione's finger, and she gladly confirmed, "As long as I wear this ring, I'll consider no other!"

Then it was Harry's turn and he proudly vowed, "As long as I wear this ring, I'll consider no other!"

Their teachers were thrilled and mildly surprised them by hugging them, hugs they returned in the spirit they were offered.

Harry pointed at the three tiny rings also in the case. "What are these?"

Daphne explained "These rings are given to your children, on their first birthdays**.** The one with the capital 'P' is the Scion's ring, foryour firstborn. The rings with the miniscule 'p' are for succeeding children. They come off when they come of age, and if you have more than three, additional rings will be supplied from your vault." Then, she and Astoria showed their Scion's and child's rings and Tracey her Scion's ring. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then kissed deeply at the thought of having a family together.

**-MhahE-**

The betrothed pair felt the first lesson in the ways of pureblood nobility had been brilliant and both blessed Ragnok for suggesting they speak to the four families (five now with Tracey's) besidesthose of his godmothers. With the societal portion of the visit over, they looked forward to coming to know the three as people and gain insight into their school house and those inside it.

Asking about their upbringing also lent valuable insights into the ways and expectations for the nobility. Hermione, and after a bit of consideration, Harry were not shocked to find that, as rigorous as the Greengrass upbringing had been, Tracey's was even more so. As a halfblood in an aristocratic house, she had no margin for error among their peers; she needed to get it right the first time and every time. They were impressed that this had not resulted in her adopting something akin to Daphne's 'ice princess' persona. Tracey was a fully unaffected person, open and friendly. Harry found her perfection in playing her official rôle as scion to her house even more impressive for all that. She had found scope for a wide range of interests and was very knowledgeable in a number of magical and non magical pursuits.

Daphne, as it turned out,was quite like her friend, once one penetrated her 'ice princess' façade. They were surprised and a bit amused to learn that the main reason for the persona was simple shyness. A relaxed Daphne had many interests, and was a wonderful conversationalist, with a dry sense of humour. Astoria, in her third year, still had a refreshing sense of wonder; even with all they'd been through, Harryand Hermione could feel their jaded outlook fade in her company.

They found that Slytherin house was not the seething pit of barely concealed machination they supposed it to be. Mainly, they were told, it was a quite serious place, in which students kept their plans and ambitions internal. Their internal lives were obscured by careful, if not overcareful good manners. Still, there were exceptions.

"What you've told us is very interesting indeed, but doesn't jibe with Harry's experience, nor with mine. Malfoy's behaviour, along with Nott, Flint, when he was here, and several of the now finished older boys cannot be said to meet any standard of subtle or cunning with which either of us are familiar."

Harry added, "The almost pathological need to bait me, Hermione, and other Gryffindors at mealtimes and between classes doesn't fit your description at all. To say nothing of the derogatory nicknames and hate speech directed towards us. Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson, just seem to follow him reflexively. Do established magical families get sorted on a legacy basis? They surely act more like the Gryffindor stereotype than anything else."

Daphne laughed. "They do rather, don't they? Actually, your question raises some complex answers. To start, the house is actually calmer now than in our first year. A lot of the more virulent bigots have finished: Flint, Avery, Selwin, Rosier, McNair for instance. Doubtless all of them are ready to become DeathEaters should He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named ever return; even now, I'd wager some of them acted in the mayhem after the World Cup."

"But, yes, we think there is a legacy issue here as well." Tracey continued. "There has always been a current of blood bigotry running through our world, there has been for centuries. Butit's become stronger and more upfront in the last sixty years, since Grindelwald's rise. It ismuch more in the open during and since the Blood War you ended in 1981, Harry. Also, it's more identified with Slytherin house. People like Malfoy and maybe Snape ended up there instead of other houses because of that."

Daphne then said, "Yes, Draco and his hangers-on make a big noise in the house too. But, no one really pays attention to any of them. He'd like to think he's some sort of a prince, but the only reason he hasn't been put down hard is that his father, who's generally been a model of Slytherin virtues – forgetting our second year," Here she smirked at the tale of Lucius losing his house elf and getting roughed up for his trouble "and does have the power and respect still to make matters very difficult if someone treated his son or friends as their posturing deserves."

While their three guests chuckled, their hosts couldn't share their mirth. _They'd not enjoy it so much had they been petrified and almost killed – but you had to be there _mused Hermione. For his part, Harry still easily felt the bruises and the pain of the Basilisk's fang piercing his arm; the sharp, immediate pain was undimmed by the year and a half that had passed andbythe cure provided by Fawkes' tears. He didn't feel anger towards his new friends; all he endured second year were not experiences he'd ever wish on another.

Harry was thoughtful and concerned. "That is good to know he's not the force that he promotes himself to be, but I can't help but to think your being here rankles him. Do you think he'll try for some payback?"

The two older girls grinned and shook their heads. However, Hermione, then Harry saw the stricken look and greenish cast to Astoria's face. As gently as she could, Hermionetoldher,"Astoria, none of us will let anyone hurt you, we promise. But we need to know what was said and by whom. Please, be brave and tell us."

Astoria gulped, nodded and climbed into her sister's lap. "Tonight, before dinner, Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle grabbed me when I came down and got me into an alcove. He said he was disappointed that we were going to be blood traitors and talk to the Scarhead and the Mudblood. He said those sort of actions had consequences and he'd hate to see anything happen to us, particularly to me. He said it would be sad if their were an accident, involving me and four wands, but most of the house wouldn't be upset with a blood traitor's punishment. I was looking at the floor and he put a finger under my chin and forced my head up and made me look him in the eye. He said, 'You do understand what I mean, don't you? Good.' He left and I pulled myself together and went to dinner."

The four teens fought their impulses to rant and rage, not wanting to further frighten the young girl. Harry looked at the other four, drawing the portkey from his robes. "I know where we can find help and keep you safe. Everyone, touch this." Tapping the portkey, they exited.

**-WftF-**

They appeared in Ragnok's office and Harry drew up chairs. "Ragnok will be notified and will join us soon. Since he commended you to us, he should have some ideas about safeguards."

Within five minutes, the king entered his office. The humans rose and bowed to him and received a bow in return. Noting the four witches seemed shaken, a wave and mugs of rich cocoa were placed by them. "Well met, my lord Potter. How may the Nation help our friend."

"Well met indeed, King Ragnok! May you glory grow and your enemies flee your rage! May I introduce Scion Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, her sister, Miss Astoria Greengrass and Scion Davis, Tracey Davis." The goblin king nodded an acknowledgment. "Following your advice, we've made the better acquaintance of the Greengrass children, and included Scion Davis at their suggestion. It has been a very informative evening and through their tutelage, Iam pleased to announce that Miss GrangerandI are officially betrothed." Nodding at the king's grin, Harry went on. "However, we've discovered that our new friends have been horrendously threatened by others of their house for meeting with us. We're here to safeguard these good witches."

Immediately, Ragnok's expression became grave. "Which of these children heard a threat made?"

"T-that would be me, Your Majesty." said Astoria. Her quivering voice made it plain she was not yet over that shock.

Ragnok nodded. "I see." Then he touched a toggle on his desk, spoke several commands in Goblinaase, then opened a drawer and removed a memory crystal. Approaching Astoria, he spoke, much more softly and gently than wizarding prejudice credited. "Miss Greengrass, goblins cherish children and would never subject them to a trial like you have endured. So we may spare you having to relate your story once again, I would like for you to think about the incident. When it is clear in your mind, nod and I'll touch this recording crystal to your forehead. It will record your memory and will not hurt you, nor harm you in any way."

After a moment, she nodded and Ragnok recorded the memory. Shortly after, three goblins entered the office. One gave Ragnok a phial, which he put on his desk. The other two escorted two couples. Harry knew from their appearance they were the Greengrasssisters'parents and Tracey's parents and rose,Hermione doing so too. The three other witches rushed to their parents, embracing them. Momentarily, Daphne stepped back and gestured to her father.

"Father, mother, may I present Lord Harry Potter and his betrothed, Miss Hermione Granger." Her parents nodded at them in affirmation. "Lord Potter, Miss Granger, may I present my parents, Lord Adolphus Greengrass and Lady Elizabeth Greengrass."

Harry and Hermione nodded too and when the Greengrasses advanced towards them, they met halfway. While Harry shook Adolphus' proffered hand, Hermione and Elizabeth briefly embraced. ThentheGreengrassesstoodstilland Daphnecocked an eyebrow. Both took the hint, switched positions, and Harry kissed the back of Elizabeth's hand, while Adolphus did the same to Hermione. A movement of Daphne's head prompted them to approach Lord and Lady Davis. Tracey facilitated the same ceremony with her parents. Then at a gesture, everyone took seats around Ragnok's larger work table.

Lord Greengrass broke his impassive manner and smiled at the pair of teens. "Lord Potter, greetings, well met! I see my daughters and Scion Davis have instructed you to good effect this night."

"Greetings and well met,Lord and Lady Greengrass, Lord and Lady Davis. You may be proud of your daughters, they are all wonderful teachers. They have made a good start in our education. We've already learned much. I asked Ragnok to invite you here, as a disturbing incident has made me take action to safeguard your daughters." Both sets of parents looked shocked, concerned and outraged. Harry hurriedly continued, "King Ragnok is in a better position to continue this."

Ragnok took charge. "My **l**ords and ladies, Miss Astoria Greengrass has been threatened tonight, before she met with Lord Potter. I have recorded the memory on a crystal,but before we proceed, I took the liberty of calling a healer for a calming potion,** I** suggest that MissAstoria drink it first."Adolphus nodded at his daughter, who emptied the phial and noticeably became more serene.

Playing the memory was far worse than hearing her story; every nuance in Draco's voice and expression screamed out at them. The exact nature of his threat was plain, he was anything but subtle.

The emotion in Lord Stephen Davis' voice was echoed by the other adults. "Now that we have heard this-this thug, how can we protect our girls? Revenge only means the worst hasbefallenoneof them."

Ragnok grinned ferociously. "Very soon Lord Malfoy will be made aware of his heir's diplomatic skills**.** But for now, I offer these." He produced four lovely necklaces, from which intricate lockets hung. "These are for your daughters and Lord Potter's betrothed. They are enchanted to protect them from all curses up to and including the Imperius Curse. They will not protect them from the other two Unforgivables, but the necklaces are also portkeys, activated by saying or thinking 'Potter', and will bring them to Lord Potter's side."

The Lords and Ladies sighed and visibly relaxed. Lady Portia Davis looked at Harry and asked, "My lord, is this a burden you are willing to shoulder?"

Harry'slookproved to allof them his burningdesire to protect those he cared about. "All I can promise you is that if any harm happens to any of them, I will already be dead." Left unsaid, but understood was that he'd have died fighting.

Adolphus said "That is all we can ask, and much beyond any obligation owned to us; truly we are in your debt. Come, I believe we all have business at Hogwarts tonight."

Ragnok looked at Harry. "Press your wand on your portkey and say 'expand'. Harry did so, and the portkey expanded so the all could touch it. Thanking Ragnok, the nine of them appeared in the Great Hall.

**-WftF-**

Bidding farewell to the Greengrasses and the Davises, who were off to speak to the headmistress, the betrothed couple went to Gryffindor country. "I'm not in the mood to studytonight, dear, we can pick it up tomorrow. I'm going to have a soak. Why don't you come in as soon as you are ready, we both need a cuddle, I think, and some quality sleeping time."

His witch nodded in agreement. "You read my mind. Soon."

Parting, he went in, drew a relaxing bath and soaked for a time and found her waiting for him. Cuddling, they kissed gently for a time, talking about the day and decompressing. Soon, they relaxed and drifted off.

**A/N: As usual, I'd be nothing without a good Beta and Alix33 is one of the best. Any beefs with the chapter are on my dime (and likely despite her best efforts). **

**Hermione's nocturnal excursions into Harry's bed have seemed like such an integral part of this story to me that it is a shock to remember that I read it first in Robst's wonderful WIP, _You're my Density_ id: 11033616. I gratefully acknowledge the debt. Also, I first read the idea of Harry becoming emancipated in his story C_an't Have it Both Ways._**

**My story recommendations are Robst's _You're my Density, _id: 11033616 and his _Banking on Her_, id: 7392700. Frankly, two of my all time favourite stories, due to the fully realized mutual love between Harry and Hermione. Hopefully, the relationship that is developing between them here ends up as being more a tribute to these stories than a parody. Frankly, I admire his inventiveness, and the seeming ease and speed that prose rolls off his fingers.**

**There is a poll on my profile page. I hope you'll take a moment and vote. TIA.**

**I wish to thank all of you for your loyalty in following this story. I know for a fact the SNAFU on FFN a few months back likely means there have been about 10,000 views that didn't register. I sincerely hope that this chapter is found to be worth the wait.**

**As always, your input is valued. In FFN, your hits, follows, favorites, reviews and C2s are the only way I get 'paid'. And it is better than gold, IMHO!**

**IN MEMORIUM  
DR. E. K. PAGE-ROBIN (PhD)  
MOTHER, ACADEMIC, PIONEER, LEADER  
IN MEMORY ALWAYS GREEN**

**Posted: 01/04/2016  
Words: 8,5****4****3**


	5. Obstacles Removed and Quidditch

**A/N: As always, it is an honor to create my own world in the reality of Harry Potter. What you recognize is JKR's, the rest is mine.**

Draco Malfoy's evening was not going well. Despite the quiet word he and his cohorts had with Astoria Greengrass, the three blood traitors still went off with Potter and his mudblood whore. Clearly, more extreme measures needed to be taken. He and his friends talked quietly in their dorm; where Zabini was, they didn't know, but he had no stomach for this sort of business anyway. The four decided to chastise all three girls that night. Soon they would stake out the common room. When the bitches returned, it would be to a barrage of stunning curses and then over to one of the empty rooms in the dungeon. They might even find it fun; certainly they'd be rewarded by the Dark Lord for their service, when he returned. And return he would, their fathers had talked of little else that summer; surely their demonstration at the World Cup wouldn't have happened otherwise.

Those consoling thoughts ended abruptly when Professor Snape entered their dorm, demanded their wands and told them they were wanted in the Headmistress' office. Once there, he and they were stunned to see their targets with their angry looking parents. Worse, he saw his, Theo's, Vincent's and Greg's parents there too. His stomach churned as he saw Madam Bones and four Aurors too. Oddly, all he could think was how could there possibly be room in this office for so many people at once.

The Headmistress spoke. "Thank you, Severus. Kindly leave the wands with me and escort the Greengrass sisters and Miss Davis back to their common room. Then you may return here." The potions master bowed and left with the three witches.

"Misters Malfoy, Nott, Goyle and Crabbe, do you know why you are here?"

Draco thought that denying everything would at least buy them some time. "Headmistress, we have no idea. We were in our dorm talking when we were summoned."

"You don't remember your chat with Miss Astoria Greengrass before dinner tonight?"

"What conversation, headmistress? We were disgusted to think they would consort with Potter and Granger. We had nothing to say to any of those traitors to their heritage."

"Indeed, Mr. Malfoy? Well then, let us refresh your memory**.**" McGonagall tapped a crystal on her desk. The scene between him and Astoria played out and Draco knew they were dead. There would be no way to twist or spin his words; his inflections, tone and moreover facial expressions, made his meaning clear to everyone. "Do you have anything to say about this, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco was stunned and he could only shake his head. He was too shaken to note Professor Snape's return.

The headmistress addressed the other three boys. "Mr. Nott, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, the memory shows that you were there with Mr. Malfoy. Do you have anything to say in your defense; understand that shifting the blame to Mr. Malfoy is no defense. The memory shows you were there and none of you made any indication that you disagreed with him." Looking at the quartet, she saw nothing except clear guilt. "Very well, I have no option. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, Mr. Crabbe, Mr, Goyle; I adjudge your actions as far beyond what can be tolerated for a Hogwarts student. I hereby expel each of you from this school. I think it is just to have the parents of the students you threatened snap your wands."

She handed Malfoy and Nott's wands to Lord Greengrass and Crabbe and Goyle's to Lord Davis. Both lords gave the boys crocodile grins as each of the four wands were cleanly snapped in two.

Before they could be remanded to the Aurors, Lucius Malfoy spoke. "Draco, your actions are completely at odds with the expectations of House Malfoy. Therefore, I declare you disowned by this house. I shall never look upon you again, Draco No-name!" Magic flashed, confirming his pronouncement. Ignoring the wails from his former son and his wife, he pondered just how at odds his actions had been. _Addition by subtraction. The boy has always acted like a damned Gryffindor! No subtlety, his letters home screamed it. No matter how often his mother and I told him better, he hasn't listened. Yes, rape the damned blood traitors, but they could have been clever about it, don't warn your victims, just punish them. I need to decide if Narcissa remains my wife, perhaps a Selwin or Rozier would bear a better heir._

Lucius' denouncement was rapidly followed by the others and the expelled and disowned boys were led away to DMLE holding cells. He looked at lords Greengrass and Davis. "Adolphus, Stephen, words fail me to adequately express my feelings. I wish to confer with lords Crabbe, Goyle and Nott, then we will wait on you both and settle on just compensationto your houses for this terrible incident." When the two lords acknowledged him, the four sets of parents flooed out.

Professor Snape had watched the denouement and obliteration of his fourth year class. "Headmistress, I am chagrined that such a plot occurred on my watch, how was this scheme uncovered?"

Minerva smiled thinly. "We can thank Lord Potter. While he was talking to the Daphne, Tracey and Astoria he and Miss Granger noticed Astoria's discomfort and questioned her. When she told them of Draco's threats, he took them all toGringotts, where their parents were alerted and protective jewelry was give to the all four girls. Harry and Hermione have exchanged the Potter betrothal rings. Astoria's memory of the incident was taken, they returned here, I alerted you and the DMLE."

Snape's head was a whirl, but he didn't allow it to show. "I must remember to give Lord Potter my thanks then. Am I needed further, Headmistress?" Minerva indicated he was free to go and he withdrew.

Just before the Greengrasses and the Davises could leave, the floo turned green and Harry Potter's head appeared. "My lords and ladies, something has come up and I need your presence in my quarters. Headmistress, could you kindly guide them and come in yourself? I'll be at the door." Receiving their affirmations, the hearth went dead.

–**MhahE–**

Harry and Hermione were in their bed, quietly talking about the day's events, when there was a sudden popping sensation and they found Daphne, Tracey and Astoria next to the bed.

"My Lord, this seems hardly fair, we ended up next to the bed and Hermione ends up in it!" Tracey's voice was so filled with faux irritation, overlain with mirth, that all five broke into laughter.

"What in the world happened? Did someone else threaten one of you?" Harry rose from the bed, causing the three Slytherin witches to blush madly, even though his pajamas were in fact quite modest. He chuckled at the sight and donned his robe. "Better?" The three nodded, slightly shamefacedly.

"We were talking, before going to our dorms and Tracey said 'Thank Merlin for Potter'. Then hey presto, we were here. I guess Hermionewas in your bed becauseyou're betrothed, but how did she get under the covers?" Astoria's comments and questions were so innocent, it was all the two Gryffindors could do to keep from laughing.

Harry trusted these girls and wondered if they should come clean. He and Hermione locked eyes, he cocked an eyebrow, and she gave him a very small shrug and nod. "Let's go into the sitting room." Once there, they sat on the divan and he pulled up a chair and sat with his love in his lap. "What we're going to tell you is nothing we wish to talk about outside of this room, and not to anyone else yet. I'm not asking for an oath, but I need you to give me your word." The three quickly complied. "The fact is that we've been sharing my bed. I'm hardly able to sleep since this started and Hermione has been the difference. I've never slept so peacefully in my memory before."

Hermione continued, hoping that their new friends would not be too shocked. "Nothing has happened between us, beyond cuddling and kissing. We don't intend to let anyone know when that changes, not even you. Please, tell us, have we lost you as friends? We truly hope not."

Their three mentors looked at them for a momentarily, then smiled reassuringly. "Remember we told you you were in a relationship and we thought was permanent? Then we told youabout the rings?" They nodded at Daphne's question. "None of us think the less of you for this. Actually, this shows the depth of your bond. We'll never say anything, unless you say it's allowed."

Harry and Hermione beamed, leaving them in no doubt of their gratitude and affection for the trio. "OK," Harry told them, "we need to get you back to your beds." Harry walked to the floo and spoke to the headmistress. "It turns out that your parents hadn't left, so they are coming up too. Hermione, the fewer questions, the better I think. Will you go back to the bedroom and leave the door ajar and listen in?" She nodded and entered the bedroom.

Harry mentally timed the adults' progress and opened the suite's door. He was pleased to find them only a few feet away. "Please, enter and welcome to my humble lair."

After the others entered, Harry said. "I had some unexpected visitors appear, and next to my bed at that. That was fine," he added hastily, noting their expressions, "we got sorted out and I called the headmistress and I'm glad my lords, my ladies, that you were still here. I think that 'Potter' as the trigger for the portkeys is a bit too easy and leads to accidents. Your daughters assured me that no one had bothered them. Tomorrow, I think I'll speak to Ragnok and have the trigger altered. I'm thinking 'Dread Lord Potter' can't be thought or said on a whim." Harry was pleased when his guests broke into laughter.

Harry then decided to go for broke. He hadn't mentioned this to the girls, but it felt right to him. He knew Hermione would be OK with it, this simply followed from telling them the truth about their sleeping arrangements. "But since we're here, my lords and ladies, headmistress, Daphne, Tracey, Astoria, I wish to make a request of you." He paused and marshaled his words. "Since Halloween, I've have found, oddly enough, a family. I've a godmother and sister, a Great-godmother and brother, and a headmistress who is both totally fair to all her charges and is also protective of me. Strangely, perversely perhaps, I've never felt happier in my entire life. Potter's Luck, I guess."

At this point, Adolphus broke in. "What mean you by Potter's Luck, my lord?"

"Well, my lord, have you ever heard of Murphy's Law?" Adolphus indicated he hadn't. "It is well known amongst non-magicals, and states, 'Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong'. Potter's Luck is also known as O'Toole's commentary to Murphy's Law and states 'Murphy was an Optimist'. His audience gaped for a moment, then convulsed in mirth, as Harry hoped.

"I'd like to push Potter's Luck a bit further tonight. Lord Adolphus, Lady Elizabeth, Lord Stephen, Lady Portia, if you allow it and your daughters wish it so, I would have them as my sisters, the same way as Susan Bones is my sister."

There was silence for a space then the sets of parents went to separate corners of the room and had _sotto voce_ conversations. Returning, they looked gravely at Harry.

"Lord Potter, Elizabeth and I have considered your request and we grant Daphne andAstoriapermission to choose. We of course expect that you will meet your previously given obligations, regardless of their choice."

Lord Davis added his decision. "Lord Potter, Portia and I grant Tracey the same permission, under the same conditions."

Harry bowed deeply. "I thank you, My lords, my ladies. What I have undertaken for your daughters' sake I will not fail to uphold." Turning to the three witches, he continued. "Regardless of your choice, each of you will remain my good friends and trusted mentors; that shall never change, so long as I draw breath."

Tracey rose. "I have always wanted a brother and I could ask for none better than you." she then walked to him, they embraced and she then placed a very chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you brother, friend and protector."

"Thank you, sister mine."

Daphne and Astoria then repeated Tracey's acceptance. Harry's grin was completely genuine and a trifle stunned. He'd gotten everything he'd hoped, without running into Potter's Luck. "Thank you is totally inadequate, but is the best I can say. A good night to us all and I'll see my sisters in the morning." Hugs were exchanged and the eight left.

Harry returned to the bedroom, and walked straight into Hermione's arms and passionate kiss. When they parted, she said. "Potter's Luck, is it? Where do I fit into that?"

Harry gave her a smile that told her of his complete and total love for her. "Meeting you was the first time Potter's Luck failed and hooray for that!" Scooping into his arms, they reached the bed, burrowed into the covers, kissed and soon slept.

–**MhahE– **

Next morning, they went down to the hall for breakfast to find their three new sisters waiting for them in the middle of the hall. The rest of the students looked on, bemusedly as they hugged and went to the Gryffindor table. Neville rose as they came. "Scion Davis, Scion Greengrass, Miss Greengrass, welcome to our table. Harry, should I take it that our family is larger by three today?"

Harry laughed, greatly pleased that his godbrother had changed so quickly into a perceptive, confident wizard. He had hoped this would happen for his friend, particularly after Ron showed his true colors. "Yes Nev, our tutoring session exceeded all our expectations." He, then Hermione showed their hands and the betrothal rings.

There was squealing from the witches at the table, but Neville's voice carried over their din. "My sincerest congratulations to you and Hermione! But I take it there was more?"

Hermione answered. "Yes, Harry again saved damsels in distress, but I think the headmistress will cover that in a few minutes. For now, let's say that Harry has accepted them and they him as siblings, on a par with you and Susan."

Harry looked over to his teammate and his year mate. "Scion Spinnet, Scion Patil, we hope our meeting with you, Scion Smith and Miss Patil is as informative. I've gotta tell you, hope there is a lot less drama though, OK?"

Hermione, the Slytherin trio, Neville, Spinnet and Patilall dissolved into giggles. A number of witches at the table started to get up to take a closer look at Hermione's ring. "Hey, hey hey! Ladies, I promise you'll get a chance to ooh and ah, but right now we have to get something to eat." Harry's voice was light and humor-filled, but the others could tell he was in earnest and they sobered somewhat.

As breakfast drew to a close, Professor McGonagall rose and the hall stilled. "Good morning. Sometime today, I hope to adjust the castle's wards so that interpreters will no longer be needed."

She still spoke slowly, to allow for translation. "Some will have noticed that we are missing four fourth year male students from Slytherin house. Yesterday evening, they accosted one of the female students and threatened her and others with forcible rape." She waited out the murmurs of shock, dismay and anger circulating the hall. "Those students were confronted with their crime, expelled, disowned by their families and taken into custody by the DMLE. Theodore No-name, Vincent No-name, Gregory No-name and Draco No-name will never again be seen on these grounds."

She looked around the hall and saw they were more stunned than anything else and waited another moment. "Needless to say, any sort of similar misbehavior on the part of Hogwarts students, staff, or on the part of our guests will receive the same response. Finally, the remaining fourth year male student in Slytherin is entirely blameless and I will trust that you will all be kind to him. You may go and tend to your concerns. Thank you for your attention."

After that, the hall swiftly emptied. Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and told her he'd be gone in the morning and hopefully would be back for lunch. He made his way to the Head Table, nodded at Professor Flitwick and addressed the headmistress. "Headmistress, I find I need to go to Gringotts this morning and maybe to the Ministry, but I hope to be back for lunch."

Minerva, hugged him and, surprisingly bussed the top of his head. "In sooth**,** ma laird? Go then, wi' Merlin's blessing and ma thanks for protecting those I couldna." Harry then used his portkey and vanished.

–**MhahE–**

Harry appeared in Ragnok's office and soon the goblin king entered. "Greetings, Lord Potter, well met. How may I aid you this day?"

Harry bowed to the monarch whose help had so revolutionized his life. "Greetings to you as well, dread King. May all you touch turn into wealth for the Nation and may you enemies tremble at your name! I've come to thank you again for the protective necklaces, but they work a little too well. We need to change the trigger to something a bit more than 'Potter'. Oneof them mentioned my name and they ended up next to mybed! Can you change the trigger to 'Dread Lord Potter'? Can you do it here, or do I need to collect the necklaces?"

"My lord, I can will make that change now." He spoke a word in Goblinaase. "It is done. Now my lord, I sense you have other business with me this day."

Harry nodded. He repeated his concerns that he might be without magic or dead before the end of the TriWizard Tournament. He told the king of his concerns for the continuation of his house. Even being betrothed to Hermionedidn't ease his mind. He loved her, wished her to be the mother of his children, but felt that at fifteen she was too young. Even if they wed and consummated the marriage, at best they could expect one child, maybe two, assuming Potter's Luck didn't run true to form.

Ragnok heard him out, then made an expression Harry knew was a reassuring smile. Harry reached for the mug of rich cocoa that had materialized by his hand and drank**.** "My lord, Harry, I may have an answer for you. One thing you don't know is that Gringotts is partnered with a large number of non-magical banks and enterprises. I think that there is a solution, but I need more information before we discuss it further. If we meet Monday, I'll have more, but rest assured that there is an answer and you need not worry."

Harry nodded deeply. "Many thanks Your Majesty. I am going to the Ministry now. Until Monday. Taking his portkey, he tapped it twice, said "DMLE offices" and vanished.

–**MhahE–**

Arriving in the DMLE offices, Harry walked to Madam Bones' office and asked her aide if she was in. Told that she was out, he sat, thinking about his relationship with Hermione. He knew he was deeply in love and wanted to live out his days with her; his joy at betrothing himself to her told him that. But he had to face facts, he really thought that he'd be without magic ordead in twenty-two days' time. Did he have the right to ask that of her? _I'll have to become more intimate with her before I can even bring marriage up with her. Hermione would say yes, I know she would, but is that the best for her? Do I even have the right to decide for her? It feels so soon, too soon really. I'm having to compress into three weeks what should take place over four, five years._ Harry found his thoughts circling round and around, and his rationality going down the drain with them. He'd finally concluded he'd have to come clean with her and abide with any decision she made. _She's never led me astray, after all_. He'd just had that thought, when his godmother's voice brought him back.

"Good morning, Harry! I think I just interrupted a brown study. Come in and we'll talk." Amelia's voice was cheery, though with an undercurrent of concern.

They entered the office and an elf supplied a cup of coffee and one of cocoa on the desk. Before they sat, Harry caught her in a fierce hug and she could feel him trembling. "Harry, what brought that on?"

Harry released her, kissed her cheek. "A lot of confusing thoughts, godmother mine, but I think I have a grip on them now. I came down to see what you can tell me about Dumbledore in part, but really I'm most interested in Ron. I feel betrayed by him and really need to know the story. I like the twins, I liked what I saw of Charlie and Bill this summer. I always got along OK with Percy. I felt more like I was in a family when I was at the Burrow than I ever had anywhere else before. I've found a truer family now, since the Selection, but still I'd hate to think the Weasleys were all a plot by Dumbledore."

Amelia was torn in three separate directions by Harry's confessions and wished she knew more to tell this boy she wished now with all her heart she'd been able to rear. "Harry, I just have to tell that I'm going to bring some transcripts with me tomorrow for after the exhibition. This afternoon, I will interrogate Ron, with his parents present. What I can tell you is that Arthur and Molly are very distressed about this and my instincts tell me that it isn't an act. I'll bring what we find out tomorrow too. Is there anything I can do more?"

Harry reddened, but said, "Yes. I'm so stressed. Could you give me a mother's hug, like you would with Susan?"

Amelia swept him to herself, and he was soon on her lap. She murmured soft, soothing sounds and soon Harry quieted, stopped shaking. He lifted his head and gently kissed her. "Thanks, I feel a lot better." He rose. I'm going to the Department of Mysteries before going back to Hogwarts."

–**MhahE–**

Harry took the lift to the department's floor. There was a small desk with someone whom he couldn't discern as either a witch or wizard behind it. "My name is Harry Potter. I would like to see Croaker, if he's available and willing." The figure rose and left.

Soon the figure, the same or perhaps another, he couldn't tell, opened the door and gestured to him to follow. At the door to Croaker's office, which he recognized, the figure opened it and Harry went in and sat in the chair.

"Greetings, Lord Potter, you have been active since last we met." The tall, subfusc Unspeakable shook Harry's hand.

"I suppose so, it seems almost normal for me, after all. I seem to have a sign on my backsaying 'Kick Me**, **Fate'." Croaker chuckled.

"Perhaps so, but you can never say your life has been dull. By the way, your handling of the things yesterday was clever, brave and appropriate; exactly what I'd expect of a Gryfferin such as yourself."

Harry snorted. "'Gryfferin'? Sure it isn't Slytherdor? Either way, I'd just as soon lead a boring, anonymous life and leave the hoo-hah for those who think they'd like to be 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. Anyway, I hoped to get an idea how the research project was coming along."

"I thought you might." Croaker gave him a look that just might have been construed as sympathetic. "I won't go into details about how I set it up, there are almost a dozen working on parts of it and as things come in, I'm synthesizing what has been learned, and giving out more tasks. We've made great progress, however, we don't have the complete story yet. But I can say we'll have for you Tuesday after lunch, latest."

Harry had listened with interest. He shook his head, feeling both dissatisfied and a bit guilty for that reaction. He could tell this man was doing all he could to help him; he had been left out of the loop about the information he needed to have too often not to be impatient. He fought that down. "Thank you for all you are doing to help me. Is there anything you can tell me at this moment?"

Croaker considered. "It is fair to say that the portion of the prophecy you focused upon is quite vital in this situation. Also, given what interrogation of Dumbledore has yielded, that other line has been his focus and is what he sees as you 'destiny'. He clearly sees his role as guiding you to that confrontation with Voldemort." Somehow, Harry was not surprised that Croaker didn't hesitate using the name the rest of this world shunned.

His guide continued. "I think that your situation can lead to his end without there being a war, and a war would happen if he ever returned. I simply as of yet don't have the details. I'm sorry to not give you more, have patience."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for what you've done so far. At least, I'm getting more answers than I've ever had before. Until Tuesday?"

The Unspeakable nodded. They shook hands, then Harry used his portkey and materialized at the entrance to Hogwarts.

–**MhahE–**

While Harry spent his morning in conferences, Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Mordred Crabbe and Diocletian Goyle were in Gringotts, ransacking their vaults for rare and valuable artifacts to be offered to Lords Greengrass and Davis in compensation for their former sons' imbecility. They well knew their wives would be upset but accepting of the necessity. Once they had assembled three chests of treasure, each having a value of about ₲25,000, they contacted Adolphus and Stephen.

An hour or so later, they flooed into Greengrass Manor and presented themselves to Lords and Ladies Greengrass and Davis. They placed the chests, lids open, in front of them. The injured parties looked over the items they could see. More skeptical people would turn the items over, ensuring that the chests had not been salted; in this case, they didn't bother. First, it would have been an insult to the four lords; secondly, they would know soon enough and any reason for complaint on their part would see the four lords ruined in the eyes of their world.

Stephen caught Adolphus' eye and gave a slight nod. Adolphus then spoke for the injured families. "Gentlemen, you have offered a more than adequate compensation and have redeemed the honor of your houses. You have our thanks. May we refresh you?"

This was a traditional bit of noble etiquette, but the situation demanded that they politely refuse. Having done so, they flooed back to Malfoy's manor. Goyle and Crabbe immediately left for their own homes, Lucius detained Nott before he could go. "Ted, could I have a word?"

Nott nodded. They repaired to Lucius' study. When seated, Lucius invoked the privacy wards and poured a measure of Firewhiskey into two glasses offering his friend one. "Damned poor business, Ted, but at least we've saved face. You're in closer contact with both the Selwins and the Roziers, what can you tell me about their marriageable daughters?"

Nott leered. "Ah ha, so you've decided to throw over Narcissa?"

Lucius sighed. "Sadly yes. When my father signed the contract, allying us with the Blacks, it seemed a wise choice. Looking back, I'm no longer sure. Of her sisters, one is a blood traitor, the other a madwomen in Azkaban. Sirius** i**s a blood traitorwho'llsoon assume thelordship** a**nd even though Regulus pledged to ourLord, he apparently failed him and was executed, though the details are scanty.

"I've concluded that her heritage is tainted and Draco's failures are the proof. The Selwins and Roziers have kept the faith. I think that I would do better joined with either family. Can you approach them, very quietly and see if either are interested in a contract. Before I rid myself of Narcissa, I wish to have a contract ready to sign."

Nott could see his old friend's discontent. "I will be happy to act as the go-between. I'll be in touch and let you know about the matter in a week or so. I'd better to home now; my thanksfor your hospitality."

Lucius saw him out, then returning to his study, he summoned an elf to fetch his lunch and ate, brooding over his wounded fortunes.

–**MhahE–**

Harry entered the Great Hall, glad he was back in time for lunch. On a whim, he collected Hermione with a kiss, and walked to the Slytherin table and sat across from his new sisters. Astoria giggled and leaned over the table to hug them. "Thanks for coming over. Are you sure you're safe here?" She teased.

Hermione chuckled. "After the headmistress' talk this morning? Other than your hugs, I think we're both pretty safe!"

Daphne and Tracey laughed and after giving the Gryffindors a mock glare, Astoria joined in. "So Harry, any news?" Daphne asked.

"I spoke to Ragnok, Amelia and Neville's great uncle about matters of mutual interest. Aside from being told I needed patience, I learned nothing. But auntie will be here for the exhibition and I'll learn a little more then. Do you three want to come up too?"

"Do you think you could stop us, Potter?" Tracey snarked.

Harry laughed. "Hermione might be able to, but I'd love having you there. Just stop calling me **Dread Lord Potter**, and we've got a deal."

All four enchantresses stiffened, then relaxed. _Good, message received._ Daphne's pout fooled none of the five. "You drive a hard bargain, Harry, but I think we can live with this one."

The rest of the meal was filled with talk about morning in the castle. Harry made a particular effort to include Blaise, who shot a grateful glance at him and joined the conversation.

As the meal ended, the headmistress signaled to Harry, who sighed. "Looks like I'm missing History, pity, I could have used the nap!" The table roared, while Hermione slapped his arm in faux annoyance.

Harry followed Minerva to her office, along with Healer Gentry. They entered the office and sat. Minerva steeled herself and spoke very precisely, "My lord, our permanent healer will be here on Monday to assume you duties. Healer Gentry will take you back to the Ministry to conduct the examinations you've asked her to do. This may take the entire day and perhaps past dinner."

Harry sighed at the prospect of another day where everything happens at once. "I understand, however I have some business with King Ragnok first thing. Healer Gentry, I will likely beabout half an hour late,but I will be as quick as I can."

"My lord", said the healer, "I would like to examine you once more to make sure the potions I've prescribed are working as well as they can."

Harry nodded. Leaving the office, they went to the Infirmary.

–**MhahE–**

The examination took three hours because Gentry didn't tell Harry that she wanted to take a long series of benchmark readings to map out the next week's examinations effectively. When Harry groused about the length of his stay, he was hardly mollified when Gentry said, "Well, my lord, healers aren't used to asking for anything, but I've always found it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission." Harry snorted; he thought her tactic might cut a bit close to home, considering his own history at Hogwarts. So, he submitted to her actions with as much grace as he could scrape together.

While Harry endured the Infirmary and his friends were in class, Professor Moody finished the last class of his day. Stumping out onto the grounds, he headed towards the front gates. As Dumbledore had adjusted the wards to recognize faculty, the gates swung open. Moody walked another fifty meters or so, then left the road to Hogsmeade for the brush on the side. When he was out of sight of the road he stopped. Pulling a square of parchment from his pocket, he pressed his wand on it and softly incanted 'Portus'. The parchment glowed blue. Removing a roll of parchment from another pocket, he used a sticking charm to attach the portkey to the roll, then with a tap of his wand, the roll disappeared. Satisfied, he made his way back to school.

–**MhahE–**

When Harry was finally released, he returned to the suite, stowed the book bag he luggedabout without actually usingand freshened himself.He opened the door to find Hermione a few feet away. He drew her in and kissed her passionately. Remembering his earlier thoughts, one hand found its way to the middle of her back, pressing her tightly to him, while the other dropped past her hips and cupped a buttock. Hermione squeaked into his mouth, then she dropped her hand and returned the favor.

When they broke the kiss, she gave him a dreamy look. "What brought that on, lord of my heart?"

Harry smiled at her. "Tell you tonight, after our lesson." She nodded and went to dinner.

At dinner, they were surprised by a spread of meat dishes, salads and sweets. "I know what these are, but I've never had them, Harry; these are what you might get in a Turkish meat restaurant, a mixed meat platter." They tried the various grilled meats; even the ones that turned out to be raw actually. Much of it was highly spiced the side dishes of yogurt were freely used. There were also some salads, humus, balls of lentils and bulgur, and marinated eggplant. When afters were served, they go Turkish coffee and baklava**. **They both enjoyed the meal and when Harry went to collect Zacharias Smith, he told Cedric how much they'd love the meal, to his delight.

A quick visit to the Ravenclaw table to get Padma and then Hermione, Parvati and Alicia. They walked to the suite, with Hermione going ahead to open it.

–**MhahE–**

After Harry seated and refreshed his guests, he sat next to Hermione on their loveseat, facing the divan with their four tutors.

"First, thank you all for coming tonight, Scion Smith, Scion Spinnet, Scion Patil, Miss Patil, pray be free with my given name. Our friends last night gave us some basics about address, but Hermione and I noted some subtleties and want to understand them. We understand that on 'home ground' the hosts take precedence. But when we were at Gringotts, it seemed Lords Greengrass and Davis took precedence. It that because of age?"

Smith smiled at the two. "That is exactly right. At home the lord and lady come first. In a public setting, like Gringotts, age first, except in the Wizengamot. There, it is rank inside the body, something you will need to know when you join as Lord Potter."

They smiled at their looks of surprise and Alicia picked up the thread. "The house of Potter, as King Ragnok told you, is an old and important house in our world and the lords Potter have always been in the Wizengamot since its inception. You will be expected to take your seat in January. You'll be expected to attend the monthly business meetings and high profile trials, although those will be the Dumbledore and Pomfrey trials, most likely and as you're a victim, you will be there, but not to judge. Functionally, you will not be expected to take part in the ordinary trials, nor in the committees and subcommittees until you are done at Hogwarts."

Parvati and Padma then outlined the various functions of the Wizengamot, the judicial and the legislative. Hermione and Harry both remembered their lessons from non-magical school and readily found analogues in the houses of Parliament.

When they ended the lesson, the six got to know each other better. Alicia and Parvati they knew pretty well, as fellow lions, but Zacharias was fascinated to learn more about them, particularly Alicia. He'd had some ambition to play Quidditch, but couldn't make Hufflepuff's team. Alicia found that Zacharias, despite his reputation as something of a jerk, turn out to be rather shy and they had some academic interests in common.

Hermione knew Padma rather well from Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and she and Harry got better acquainted. Harry found her similarities and differences from Parvati very interesting, as if they were facets of the same gem.

When they left, Zacharias volunteered to escort Padma back, so they took Parvati and Alicia back to Gryffindor, where Harry bid them good night and kissed Hermione, giving her a wink as he did. Returning, he prepared himself for bed and settled in.

Soon, Hermione joined him and they were entangled passionately. "Harry will you tell me what was happening this afternoon?"

Harry blushed, but plowed forward. "Love, if this were anyone else than me, we would be taking matters slowly and likely not marry until we were four, five years out of Hogwarts. Because it's me, it'll be less than a year, worse case, less than a month. I know I want everything before I die or lose my magic. I know that for me, I'm yours, totally, completely. Anything you wish of me, I'll give you and gladly. I just don't know if you feel the same about yourself."

Hermione looked at him pensively, chewing her bottom lip. Usually, this endeared to him, but he felt like it was the run up for saying good bye. He began to despair, untilshesatthemboth up in the bed. She pulled his pajama top off of him, then removed her own. She never wore a bra to bed. Harry frankly stared, transfixed and stunned. He knew she was formed nicely. Yes, other girls in their year were more voluptuous, like Lavender Brown, or Hannah Abbott, or Su Li. Still, he found himself attracted to girls with trimmer figures, like Hermione, Daphne, Tracey or Susan. He didn't know if it was because he loved Hermione that he found figures like hers appealing, or if her build had been part of her attraction from the start.

Shockingly, she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He automatically cupped them and felt her nipples harden. She cupped her hands on his chest and quietly chuckled when his nipples hardened too. She couldn't feel or see, but another part of Harry hardened too and he didn't know it, but corresponding parts on her reacted as well.

She leaned over and tenderly kissed her betrothed. "Harry, I know this isn't the way either of us wanted this to happen, but after all, when has anything in our relationship ever been normal?" Harry snorted. "Exactly, sweetheart. I will become Mrs. Hermione Potter, you know the title means nothing to me, I will wed you and soon. Everything about me, mind, body, heart, soul is yours. It has been, I think since first year. Now, put your arms around me, be my mattress and pillow. We have a big day tomorrow."

Harry returned her kiss. "You are the mistress of my heart, you desires are commands to me. All that is me is yours, now and forever." They settled themselves, explored the other with their lips and finally succumbed to sleep.

–**MhahE–**

They woke the next morning entwined quite intimately. Even the areas in which they still wore pajamas were plastered together without any space separating them. More interesting to them was the fact that neither felt any unease at all. "It feels natural to me, Hermione, does itto you too?"

"Yes love and more than that, it feels right somehow, as if we were always meant to be like this." They kissed for a few minutes more, than regretfully let Dobby pop her back.

When she got down to the common room, she found Harry waiting for her. After another kiss, they went to breakfast. They ate a large meal and then spent the rest of the morning with Neville, Susan, and their new friends/tutors.

Lunch, held at 11:30 was a rather light meal for Harry; he'd no interest in getting bloated before the exhibitions. The entire family ate at the Hufflepuff table. Amelia and Augusta had their first opportunity to congratulate the Gryffindor pair on their betrothal. Beyond that, conversation was wide ranging, mostly about school and classes, with the two adult witches chiming in with stories of Hogwarts during their time there.

At 12:30, Cedric caught Harry's eye. "Ready for show time?" Harry grinned and pulled out his shrunken Firebolt. "Let's get dressed." Harry nodded and they rose and left the hall along with Viktor and Fleur.

They got into their Quidditch uniforms and huddled a last time. When they exited onto the pitch, they received a tumultuous ovation from the packed stands. Besides the students from the three schools, and the Ministry officials, there were representatives from the major professional leagues and major wizard newspapers.

Waving to the throng, they mounted their brooms and took their initial positions. Viktor reached into his pocket and threw two shrunken Quaffles to Harry and Fleur, which expanded as they reached them. Immediately, the four began an intricate weave, as the Quaffles flew amongst them. At first, the balls flew to spots and were caught and thrown again. In a few minutes, they were warmed up and the pattern changed as Viktor called out the previously agreed upon commands.

The weaves became three dimensional and the Quaffles were thrown or dropped at unlikely places, only to be intercepted, often by unlikely players. Things grew yet more complex when a third, then fourth Quaffle made their appearance. The formations expanded, sometimes as far as half the pitch, sometime much closer. Quaffles flew at dizzying speed and yet not a single ball was dropped or missed. Finally, after twenty-five minutes of flying, the exhibition ended and the four landed. The tumult had not stopped for a moment and reached an amazing, earsplitting crescendo. They hugged one another and bowed.

There was then a ten minute intermission, during which the Seekers gulped down pumpkin juice to rehydrate. Then they took to the air once more, taking roughly equidistant positions. Bagman then explained the rules. "In a minute, I'll release fifteen Snitches. When each is caught, the scoreboard will register a point to the Seeker making the catch. If there is no winner after these snitches are claimed, one more will be released to determine the winner. Ready, set, go!"

The next twenty minutes were a total blur to Harry, he was so focused on find and catching Snitches. It was a world in which he was totally alone, it seemed. The cheers of the crowd and the shouted, hoarse commentary by Lee Jordan were so far in the background, they only registered to him faintly, as if they were in another world. His rivals were part of that focus, along with those golden, winged spheres. Dodging in and out, avoiding the inevitable collisions, somehow. Brief annoyance when one of the others beat him to the catch, equally brief feelings of triumph when he scored.

He didn't know, nor did he care about the score, only the Snitches and defeating Viktor and Cedric. He was completely shocked when a discordant horn sounded, bringing him out of himself. He saw the other two looking around, as disoriented as he and as astounded at the scoreboard, showing a three-way tie at five apiece.

Bagman's voice blared. ". . . and so it's a tie at five each. We'll give our competitors a three minute break before the tiebreaker." Harry hardly noticed landing, hardly registered drinking a Pepper-up potion or the flagon of juice. Had he not been locked into a thousand-yard stare, he might have wondered why his bladder didn't seem to be full, or how sweat soaked his uniform was.

He heard the whistle and returned to the air and his position. When he heard Bagman's "Go!", he shot off. He seemed to cover the whole pitch in the same instant. He never knew how long the search for the Snitch took, time was meaningless. Finally, he spotted the spheroid, closed on it. He saw another, at ten o'clock high, swooping in at speed. He coaxed an extra burst of speed out of the broom, reaching out with his left hand, refusing to be denied.

There was a clash of hands and then swinging around and around. How his arm wasn't ripped out at the shoulder, he never knew. And then he and Viktor were on the pitch, standing, each with a death grip on the Snitch. Bagman strode up, prizing their hands apart and liberating the Snitch. He drew his wand and cast a spell on the ball as Harry finally came to himself, cocking an eyebrow at the Bulgarian and getting a crooked grin in reply.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is an unprecedented situation." Bagman blustered, clearly thrown for a loop. The Snitch was touched by both Mr. Krum and Lord Potter at the sametime! They are co-winners, catching five and one half Snitches each and Mr. Diggory catching five Snitches. Very, very well done to each!"

After that, it was a blur. He felt himself levitated, then in the Infirmary on a bed, Cedric and Viktor to each side. Healer Gentry cast spells and gave them potions. Harry felt the pain in his shoulder he hadn't noticed recede and vanish. Another Pepper-upand he could understandher words. ". . . It's a miracle neither of you injured your shoulders more than you did. By all rights, we should be regenerating new arms on you, Lord Potter, Mr. Krum."

He heard Neville's voice. "Healer, that's business as usual, for my godbrother!"

Laughing, Harry said. "He's right, I'm afraid, may I go now?"

With a bit of grumpiness, she assented. Harry and Neville returned to his suite to find the door ajar. When he entered, he was thankful at not being mobbed; at least until he heard Hermione say, "Phew! No hugs for you, mister, until you shower and change!" The chorus of agreement had him rushing to his rooms. Some minutes later, he returned, fresh and clean, in casual robes and barefoot. He sat on the loveseat, engulfed in his beloved.

When he emerged from her passionate kiss, he looked at a smirking Amelia. "I think I can speak for most of us when I tell you that our hearts were in our throat all through that competition. You did wonderfully, Harry and now it's time to talk."

**A/N: As usual, I'd be nothing without a good Beta and Alix33 is one of the best. Any beefs with the chapter are on my dime (and likely despite her best efforts). **

**I would like to note that sometimes words will pop up in the updated chapters without proper spacing, or there will be other formatting problems. This is _not_ my fault nor Alix's. FFN glitches at times. I've found that the only way to fix it is to delete the chapter and update again. Since this leads to confusion, I'm only going to do it immediately before putting up a new chapter. Please, give me a heads up in a review or PM, just in case I miss it.**

**My story recommendation is **_**Tournament? Triwizard? Sure By: Gleas. **_**What if Harry takes things coolly and suggests a small change in the tournament? id: 11209205 **

**There usually is a poll on my profile page. I hope you'll take a moment and vote. TIA.**

**My next story update will be the next chapter of this story, out in a week or so. The family meets and learns what Amelia knows and Harry finally starts to discover what destiny demands of him.**

**As always, your input is valued. In FFN, your hits, follows, favorites, reviews and C2s are the only way I get 'paid'. And it is better than gold, IMHO!**

**IN MEMORIUM  
DR. E. K. PAGE-ROBIN (PhD)  
MOTHER, ACADEMIC, PIONEER, LEADER  
IN MEMORY ALWAYS GREEN**

**Posted: 02/****28****/2016  
Words: 8,13****7**


	6. Viritaserum Revelation

**A/N: As always, it is an honor to create my own world in the reality of Harry Potter. What you recognize is JKR's, the rest is mine.**

"Harry, I've got transcripts from Ron's interrogation and from Dumbledore's. Are you ready to hear them?"

Harry paused a second to burrow further into Hermione's side on the loveseat. "Auntie, I don't think it's a matter of being ready. I need to hear this. Everyone I trust is here and I know what we hear will stay here. I'd like to hear Ron's first, please."

Amelia nodded and shuffled a large sheaf of parchments, then cleared her throat.

**Q.**_ What is your name._

**A.**_ Ronald Bilius Weasley._

**Q.**_ When were you born._

**A.**_ 1 March 1980._

**Q.**_ Tell me how you came to work for Albus Dumbledore and why._

**A.**_ A month before I would start Hogwarts first year, Professor Dumbledore came to the Burrow. He talked to my parents for a time, then came to me to speak in private. He told me that Potter would start Hogwarts that year too. _

_He said that Potter had a special destiny and that I would be vital to see that destiny happen in the right way. He said I needed to act as his friend, to be closer to him than anyone. I would make sure he was dependent on me and keep him from making friends with the people from other houses, and to have no close friends in Gryffindor either. _

_He wanted me to keep him from learning too much. He told me that at certain times I would withdraw my friendship; this would help him to do as he must at the right time. I would earn ₲50 every month. When Potter fulfilled his destiny, Dumbledore would let the world know I helped train him and the Ministry would reward me and what I'd earned would be added to that. I would be famous and wealthy._

**Q.**_ Do you like Harry Potter._

**A.**_ No. Potter is just a job to me._

At that, almost everyone let loose with a cry of sadness and anger at Harry's betrayal. Amelia did not, though her heart bled for her godson and had since this interview had been done. Harry stayed silent too; this affirmed what his gut had told him about Ron and he'd already buried him in his heart. He wondered why Ron spoke as articulately as he did. He looked to Hermione and saw the pain and anger in her eyes. She was too far gone in rage at the redhead to analyze much else. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. She responded and for a time they remainedthat way, hands caressing the other. Finally, he felt she was calm and broke the kiss. Keeping her on his lap, he nodded to Amelia to continue.

**Q.**_ How did the plan work in your first year._

**A.**_ It was generally successful, just not as much as I liked. I made friends with him on the Express, I started to run down people who would be in other houses. It didn't hurt that Fred and George helped him with his trunk, but I don't think they're in on it. Malfoy and his goons were a big help. Didn't hurt that Potter met Malfoy in Diagon and didn't really like him. That convinced Potter he didn't want to be Malfoy's housemate. Luckily, Malfoy was Sorted first._

_The big down side was that we met Granger. She was bossy and intrusive and could have hurt my progress with Potter. She did run down my ability with magic by showing us what she could do and fixing Potter's glasses. I could tell he was impressed by her and wanted to get closer to her. Lucky I could feed his 'first friend' loyalty enough that they didn't become friends right away._

_The Sorting was pretty much a win. Potter became a Gryffindor, so I didn't have to talk the Hat into a different house. He'd met George and Fred and I saw he liked them and felt comfortable in Gryffindor. The big disappointment was Granger sorting into Gryffindor, I was sure she'd go to Ravenclaw._

**Q.**_ What of the year up to Halloween._

_A. It went pretty well. Potter was eager to learn, but I managed to keep him back in his homework and in the class practicals. It was a job because Granger did so well and I could see Potter wanted to do so too, but I managed to keep from doing too well and it helped that Snape seemed to hate him in potions. Potter spent a lot of time trying to figure out why Snape picked on him. A couple of incidents, like the duel setup by Malfoy helped keep his mind off of classes. Granger's reaction to these adventures also helped to estrange her from Potter. _

**Q.**_ What happened on Halloween._

**A.**_ It was really a mixed bag. I thought I might have pushed Granger so far that she might leave Hogwarts altogether with my comments after Charms. She'd helped me there by being such a totally smug know-it-all, so she hadn't made a single friend anywhere. Her attraction to Potter really was the only thing between her and total isolation. I really think that without that damned Troll she'd have withdrawn completely from Hogwarts and magic. It would have been a total win._

_But, when Quirrel came in about the Troll, it triggered Potter's conscience and he had to go looking for her. I had to go too, to keep Potter safe. I got the club loose and knocked the Troll out, saving Potter, but also Granger, alas. Potter's actions bound them together and I had to accept that. Had I not put her in the restroom to begin with, I might have had a life-debt over her to make her ignore Potter. Once she lied to McGonagall, we were stuck together._

**Q.**_ This raises another point. All evidence points to you having been a disaster with the levitation charm in class. How then, could you use it so well that night._

**A.**_ I was sandbagging. I know a lot more than I let on, can do more than I show, just like the twins. Had I not been needed for Potter, I'd have been at the top of my classes, just like Bill and Charlie and Percy. Instead, I hide my stuff, but unlike Fred and George, I really hide it deep. With them, the pranks they pull scream that they know and can do more than their marks show. I keep it all hidden, to keep Potter ignorant and weak, following my orders._

The others started murmuring at this revelation. Amelia saw that Harry was holding Hermione tightly and was speaking to her, at a volume too low to be overheard.

"Hermione, are you going to be all right?"

She blanched. "I think so, but he was so cold-blooded about it all. I shudder to think of owing someone like him a life-debt. If it had been you ..."

"It would have been cleared as soon as I knew about it. Like now." Harry raised his voice. "This is the first time I've ever heard of life-debts. Somebody fill me in?"

Augusta replied, feeling that, as the senior member of Harry's 'family', it was her obligation. "Harry, Hermione should stand up and be a couple of paces from you." When she'd done that, Augusta continued. "Ask her to acknowledge a life-debt on that date."

Harry felt compelled to stand and he looked at Hermione reassuringly. "Hermione, do you acknowledge owing me a life-debt from 31 October, 1991?" Hermione bowed to him strangely, as if she'd had no choice in the matter.

Augusta nodded, looking pleased. "Now the formula is 'In payment for your debt, you' and here you use the person's name, 'must', then you tell that person what they must do, you must be careful as you can specify that person to do anything including dying. Then you finish by saying 'As I have said it, so mote it be.' And that is the end of it."

Harry looked gravely at Hermione, saying "In payment for your debt, you, Hermione Jean Granger must stand completely still for one second. As I have said, so mote it be."

Hermione stood stock-still, then rushed to embrace Harry. "Oh Harry, you could have made me your slave, or made me hurt someone, but you were so kind, thank you. I love you." She then gave him a long kiss.

During the kiss, Harry processed what she'd said and by the time their lips parted, he was simultaneously blushing and looking green. "I don't think I could ever take advantage of someone like that, not even my worst enemy."

Hermione softly replied "That is why you're the man with whom I fell in love."

Amelia looked on. _Hermione is right, that is why I'll do anything I can to support and protect him._ She then said, "Hermione, I think we're all in agreement with you on that. There is more testimony, shall I continue?" Everyone agreed and settled be in.

**Q.**_ Please comment on the events between Halloween and 4 June, 1992._

**A.**_ Well, I hated the fact that Potter made Quidditch in his first year. I know Hogwarts' traditions and I wasn't happy that he'd become our Seeker. I was also worried that I had no real way to protect him during the matches. When his broom started bucking, I didn't know what to do, but Granger did. Even if though it turned out not to be the person she thought, she still saved him. I decided that maybe it wasn't that bad that she didn't die on Halloween._

_I was glad that Granger went home for Christmas. With my family going to Romania and Percy and the twins at school with me and Potter, there were a lot of good times and I got closer to Potter. What I told him I saw in the mirror was true, but incomplete. I also saw myself getting the Order of Merlin, First Class for guiding Harry, riches and fame. Sadly, when Granger got back, Potter was still as friendly to her as before. I hadn't managed to drive any wedge between them._

_Annoyingly, Granger figured out who Nicholas Flamel was. It was hard to keep from hurting her when she acted like I knew nothing, but I stayed in character. I couldn't keep them from inching towards Dumbledore's secret. By then he'd given me a general idea about what was there and why Potter had to go after the stone._

_Finding out about Hagrid's Dragon was a shock. I knew that Dumbledore depended on Hagrid being around, that he was part of his plans for Potter. So I went along with contacting Charlie. It turned out to be a plus, even with the cursed thing biting me. The points we were docked really did isolate Potter further, from all four houses and it gave him a further feeling of 'us vs them'. Potter already detested Malfoy, so it helped to drive us more together. The fact that Granger was more isolated was a plus. When I did finally detach her from us, she'd have no friends._

_I have no idea why the detention wasn't until two-plus weeks after we were caught, but that was almost a disaster. Because he teamed Potter with Malfoy, he almost got killed. The one thing that might have been a positive was the Centaur basically told Potter straight out that the Stone was in the castle._

_Before 4 June, Dumbledore told me all about the traps. Particularly, he told me that the chessboard would play a certain old game I knew well. He told me which pieces we'd need to be. I knew I'd have to sacrifice myself to win. He told me it would teach Potter a valuable lesson he'd need latter on. I'd hoped that Granger would die, but she ended up to be indispensable. We were supposed to have had Longbottom too, but Granger body-locked him, but her Herbology knowledge made things work out OK in the end. Potter saved the stone, Dumbledore came in time to revive me and reassured Granger and get Potter to the Infirmary._

_I admired the way Dumbledore managed the Closing Feast. By handling the House Cup the way he had, the other three houses were all upset, even though Gryffindor was happy, Granger was still isolated, mainly. He even turned Granger keeping Longbottom from helping into a positive. Before we left for the summer, Dumbledore told me about Potter's abuse by his relatives. He told me if there was a change to 'rescue' him to take it. He'd like Potter to become dependent on the Weasleys if possible._

Amelia stood up. "That's the end of his testimony of the first year. Let's refresh ourselves and regroup."

They took very little time to get ready. Amelia began again.

**Q.**_ Was the Summer of 1992, up to your arrival at Hogwarts favorable to your mission._

**A.**_ It was almost perfect. A few weeks into the holiday, Dumbledore wrote me and said that Potter would need rescuing and he'd let let me know when. Shortly after Potter's birthday, he wrote me to tell me the Muggles had made Potter a prisoner, with barred windows and everything. It was easy to talk the twins into helping, they saw this as a great prank. With their help, I got Potter to the Burrow. Mum was angry until she saw just how poorly they'd treated him. _

_The rest of the Summer was brilliant! Potter bonded with us and we were never tighter. Dumbledore sent me a head's up that Potter might have trouble getting to the platform. How he knew I didn't know or question. I made sure that we were well last. Potter was so rattled about not getting through that I had no problem convincing him to use my dad's car. He never even thought of sending a message with his owl. The trip was wild and dangerous. I cursed when my wand was broken, but it was a small price to pay. The professors' reaction made Potter feel we were even more alone and depended on each other, though I knew the Headmaster wouldn't let things go too far._

_Even Granger's reaction helped, at the start. Then we got mum's howler and Potter started feeling guilty. Granger began to be supportive of us and I knew another chance to break her away from him and us was gone._

**Q.**_ And from 1 September to Halloween._

**A.**_ Mainly OK. I could tell from our first Defense class that Granger was smitten by Lockhart, like a lot of witches were and I hoped to use that to separate her from Potter. On 5 September, Malfoy's taunt at Granger made me have to try to curse him and eating slugs was no fun. The only upside was Granger's feelings of being even more isolated. I didn't like having to polish trophies, but when I heard that Potter heard voices no one else could, I succeeded in making him feel more alone and dependent on me._

_I thought Halloween would make him lean on me more, but I didn't count on Granger. When Binns told us about the legend of the Chamber and with Malfoy's boastings, she decided we needed Polyjuice potion and got that idiot Lockhart to get her into the Restricted Section and found the book with the recipe in it._

**Q.**_ Please continue about the year, up to the time the Polyjuice potion was used._

**A.**_ My heart was in my throat at the Quidditch match, it was first year all over. We learned about the crazy house elf from Potter afterwards. For me, it wasn't here or there, except for the worry they he'd get himself killed in Quidditch, where I couldn't effect things._

_I'm not sure where the idea that Granger is rule abiding and respectful of authority came from, but she's nothing like that. If it has anything to do with Potter, she'll break any rule to help him. That's why I found myself in a girl's restroom, brewing a NEWT level potion. And I was shocked when she stole from Snape's personal stores._

Harry held up his hand, kissed Hermione tenderly and commented to the room at large, "That is one of the biggest things I love about Hermione, she has a 'saving Harry thing' and I hope she'll never lose that."

Hermione kissed him uninhibitedly. "Not now, not ever!" Then Harry signaled Amelia to continue, as the others chuckled.

**A. **_The Dueling Club fiasco was worth it, even if Lockhart never taught us anything of use. Potter used Parseltongue and the school concluded that he was the Heir of Slytherin. Dumbledore told me he could have told them it wasn't the case, but wouldn't. Potter's destiny and all. People's fears worked brilliantly to alienate Potter very thoroughly, even in Gryffindor. The only ones on his side really were me and Granger._

_I almost thought we were rid of Granger's presence once and for all when she got the wrong hair into her potion and turned into a catgirl. I was sure she's have to leave or that Pomfrey would report her and she'd get expelled. I didn't reckon either with Pomfrey's skill, nor her Healer/Patient confidentiality._

_Our foray into the Snakes' Common Room was a fool's errand. Malfoy's ego had fueled his mouth and the idea he might know more, or even be the Heir was tosh. All we gained was negative information, only mildly important._

Hermione shivered and blushed in shame at those memories and Harry raised his hand, stopping Amelia from reading on. He looked lovingly at her and said "Dear Hermione, no one but us, Madam Pomfrey and Myrtle knew that before today. Do you have any doubt whatsoever that none here will ever say anything?"

She stood and looked at the company. "I trust each of you as fully as Harry does. Thank you all for being friends and family to me as much as Harry. Then she went around and gave everyone a 'Hermione Granger Special' hug, ending back on Harry's lap.

**Q****.**_ What happened between Christmas and the kidnapping of your sister._

**A****.**_ It was mainly good for me. With the entire school convinced that Potter was the Heir of Slytherin, he was alone, upset and angry. I made sure that anytime I heard something disparaging about Potter it got passed on to him. Thankfully, Granger's attempts to defend him mainly backfired, particularly as the victims were all Muggleborn. I thought that considering she was one who would be in danger that her defense of Potter might carry weight, but either they saw her as unrealistic, or that she was evil herself and would've eventually take her place as the girlfriend of of 'The Heir of Slytherin'._

_Of course then she and Clearwater had to get themselves petrified. I didn't like the backlash in Potter's favor, but it turned out not to be so bad, since nobody stepped up to help him. Potter felt huge remorse and guilt and in the end was even more like Dumbledore wanted him to be._

_I was worried when Dumbledore was sacked, but he owled me and told me to keep up the good job. Then Potter discovered the diary and that set him off in the wrong direction. We ended up meeting and escaping those bloody huge spiders. It's no joke, I truly fear those things! But that did eliminate Hagrid as the culprit, the Minister to one side. I knew that Granger and the others would get cured eventually, but hopefully after school ended—if then._

**Q.**_ When your sister was taken, what then._

**A.**_ I was truly conflicted. I concluded that helping Potter save Ginny outweighed any confidence Potter would get for saving her. We observed things about Granger that we'd not noticed earlier, the mirror and then the torn book page. I hated to do it, but I blessed her for helping to save Ginny._

_Finding that Lockhart was a fraud was no surprise. Only the most air-headed of witches still thought he was a hero. We got down the drain in Myrtle's restroom and I stupidly let him grab my wand. Thankfully, it backfired on him. Not so thankfully, he caused a cave in. I had to hope against hope Potter would come through against a Basilisk._

_It took close to an hour, but he, Ginny and Fawkes arrived and got through the hole I'd been able to make and the Phoenix got us all up to Dumbledore's office. Thankfully, he was back and managed the debriefing._

_The good was that Potter was now a Weasley in all but name. The relative bad was that Potter was an instant hero again. The ugly was Granger after she was restored. Her running into the Great Hall, screaming he'd done it was bad enough, but the hug was terrible. I'd failed to separate them. Only thing that would've been worse is if they'd kissed and it was a bloody miracle they didn't._

**Q.**_ Tell us about last year._

**A.**_ The summer was pretty good. Potter blowing up his aunt was a help by making sure he didn't get permission to go to Hogsmeade. I knew that would make him feel alone and an outcast, no matter what anyone did to help. He did manage to do a good job on his summer homework, but I knew his electives would just hold him back in the long run. Divination was useless, but I knew from what I'd heard about her that Trelawney would say drivel that would keep keep him worked up. Care of Magical Creatures might be useful in the far future, but he didn't have a future, according to Dumbledore. Still, everyone helped me out by saying ominous things about about Sirius Black, but giving him no useful information. I could have kissed Malfoy for his comments that insulted Potter, but told him nothing. Dad's vague warning helped keep him confused and upset that people knew things he needed to know but weren't telling him._

_Once at Hogwarts, I thought things were going OK. I didn't like that Lupin was competent but Snape was always helpful, so too was Malfoy's carping. Hagrid getting into trouble helped to keep him off balance too._

_I thought though that he and Granger would finally split. She seemed to take all the electives and we couldn't figure out how. Her defensiveness and clearly worn out manner made her very hard for Potter to get near and I thought she'd finally do my work for me and stop being friends._

_But then that game with Hufflepuff put an end to that. Thank Merlin for Dumbledore. He seemed to be the only one who reacted. I thought that Potter was dead and I was afraid that I'd have to blow my cover and save him. With the Dementors nearly killing Potter, Granger remembered her ties to him and all that good work was undone. With his broom destroyed, I hoped that he would miss the other two matches, which was OK with me._

_Then came that Hogsmeade visit. Damn the twins for giving him that map! Still, he heard the story of Black's betrayal of his parents though and that nearly broke him. He was beyond fury and there was little I or especially Granger could do to calm him. An angry, distracted Potter suited me just fine._

**Q.**_ It sounds as if you felt the year was going to be a full win for you._

**A.**_ Yes, not only were the other students shying from Potter because they were afraid of Black, Snape became even nastier to him. __The little comedy about the Hippogriff did bring us together, but I thought __Christmas and the Firebolt was going to__ br__ea__k them apart completely. I had the same suspicions about the Firebolt Granger did. But when she didn't even talk to Potter about her worries, but went straight to McGonagall instead and she confiscated the broom, I knew he'd be so upset that he'd not listen to her reasons. That was one time her insistence on being right and __her __bossiness had him too mad to have anything to do with her. I kept him mad at her, stirring things up when he seemed to start cooling off._

_A__ll good things had to come to an end and it did with the Firebolt on 3 February when Potter got it back and the tension between them eased. __But the day ended with a huge win for me when Scabbers vanished and there was blood __on my sheets__ and Granger's damn cat's hairs were found with it. Granger's holier-than-thou attitude about it disgusted Potter and he backed me and cut Granger off totally. I really didn't care about the rat; it just pointed up the poverty I hoped serving Dumbledore would free me from. I thought I finally broken them apart for good._

_The Quidditch match with Ravenclaw was a shock for a couple of reasons. It wasn't the fact Gryffindor won, but the full, corporeal Patronus he shot at Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe amazed me. It was clear then what the mysterious meetings he'd had all winter were; he learned the Patronus from Lupin. Then afterwards, the dazed look he had when anyone mentioned Cho Chang meant that he fancied her. That was great, it would split him further from Granger._

_Then that night, Black attack me, or so it seemed. I milked it for all the sympathy I could get. I didn't mind that security in the castle got stronger I wasn't certain I could protect Harry from him. I really didn't understand why Black didn't just off Potter when he had the chance. Maybe he decided to kill all of us and my bed was just closest. Still, that made very little sense to me and I wondered what I was missing._

**Q.**_ But for all your wanting to break Harry and Hermione apart, you got back together again. Why._

**A.**_ I've asked myself that a bunch of times. __A good bit of it was what Hagrid had to say to us. It really worked on Potter's conscience. While I still couldn't care less, once the words were said by Hagrid, they were out there and he'd be watching __us__. Then too, the word came out that Buckbeak was to be put down. Potter couldn't __bear__ see__ing__Grang__er __destroyed__ like that __and couldn't help but to comfort her. I couldn't stay in character and not accept her saying she was sorry about Scabbers. So, all that work to separate them ended up for naught. I cursed Potter and Granger's luck, but had to wait for the next opening._

**Q.**_ What about the events of 9 June._

**A.**_ It was a total shambles. First, I never had been personally so close to death. When Black in his animal form dragged me off to the Shrieking Shack, breaking my leg, I was terrified. When it turned into Black, I was sure that I was done. The whole episode with Black, Lupin and Snape was surreal. It didn't hel__p__ I went into shock._

_When I woke in the Infirmary, it was all over but Snape's shouting. The story Granger told me was even more bizarre than the once I was awake for. The Time Turner finally made sense of the manic schedule that Granger had had. When she told me that Potter drove away 100 Dementors with a single Patronus, I knew that he was very powerful, perhaps too powerful. I eventually told this story to Dumbledore, who said that Potter needed to be magically strong, just weaker in other areas. He was disappointed that he was still __too close to Granger, their adventure together meant that other measures would need to be tried._

**Q.**_ What other measures_

**A.**_ He didn't elaborate and didn't before his arrest. But one comment he made was that if we couldn't cleave them apart, maybe we could cleave her to me and she'd go along when I made my final break with Potter._

Harry bolted up out of the loveseat, face red with rage. "Those unutterable sons of a gun. They were going to potion Hermione to break us up." He took a number of deep breaths and visibly calmed. "It won't happen, not today, not tomorrow, never. Headmistress, Aunt Amelia, he can't come back here. Not while I go here. I won't be able to hold back my magic if I see him again, and I don't want to kill anyone."

Minerva felt anguish once more for this lad whose life had been filled with such pain and betrayal. "If the DMLE release him, he will be expelled. Period. I will inform the Weasleys myself. There is no room for anyone like him in this school." She paused, "It is almost 5:00. I suggest that Harry dress and we'll go down and eat. We can hear what Dumbledore said afterwards."

They agreed and Harry changed swiftly, then they left for the Great Hall.

–**MhahE–**

Dinner was something of a trial for Harry. The entire hall rose to an ovation and he had to go to the center and share a group hug with Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor. They returned to the tables and Harry was glad the others were there to buffer him from the others who wanted to ask him questions about the afternoon. Those he did answer, got cordial replies from him. He was surprised when a large bowl of matzo ball soup appeared in front of him.

Amelia gave him a small smile. "I thought you might like some comfort food tonight, so I had my elves serve you." Harry nodded to her, his eyes shining with gratitude for her thoughtfulness and care for him. The dumplings, chicken and vegetables did fill him with contentment. Some of the others in the 'family' did wonder about parts of the competition and Harry's wry commentary kept them amused, even Hermione, who normally just barely tolerated the sport.

Essentially unnoticed by the students and faculty, was a brown owl delivering a message to Professor Moody. The eccentric instructor often seemed to receive owls at odd times. He unfolded the note and read 'Continue as before.', then folded it and put it in his pocket.

Finally, the meal wound to a close and Minerva rose from the head table, making her way to Harry. They rose and the group returned to Harry's digs.

–**MhahE–**

When they got there, Harry decided not to change his clothes and they settled back to where they'd been. Madam Bones produce a second, smaller sheaf of parchments. "Harry, this is really going to be a lot shorter than what I read of Ron's testimony. Even asking him a number of times, in various ways, he maintained that your placement with the Dursleys, your lack of proper health care, your troubles with some in Slytherin house, Professor Snape's verbal abuse were all part and parcel with his plan to prepare you to meet your destiny, for 'the greater good of the magical world', whatever that might mean."

"Do you have any idea at all what he might mean by that, Madam Bones?" Hermione's question wasn't simply a request for her opinion. She was disillusioned by the failure of the adults around Harry, hurt that the obvious sources for help for Harry, for herself, for everyone in general had failed them so badly.

"In the end, I've really no good idea, Hermione." The older witch admitted. "We know Dumbledore ended the Grindelwald war, only after everything else had failed and he did it alone. It is said that he didn't make any special preparations beforehand. Maybe he sees some sort of parallel between himself and Grindelwald and Harry and Voldemort."

Neville broke in. "But that sounds crazy. Dumbledore and Grindelwald were fully-trained, strong adult wizards, just as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is. For all Harry's done, he's fourteen! How could anyone think he can fight and win against him anytime in the next thirty years? If Dumbledore thinks Harry has something extra, what is it.?"

"Well said, Neville." Augusta approved of the changes in her grandson. "Amelia, do you have any insights?"

Amelia knew it would come to this and hated to heap another burden on Harry. She sighed. "I'm going to read one segment of an interrogation. This has been repeated a dozen times with the same results." She found the parchment.

**Q.**_ Give us a clear explanation for why you have so failed Harry Potter._

**A.**_ I have not harmed Harry willfully or from malice. He has a destiny, to save the realm of magic. If he doesn't experience what __he __has and __what is to come,__ he will fail the prophecy and Lord Voldemort will win!_

**Q.**_ Prophecy? What prophecy and what does it state!_

**A.**_ (Strangled, gargling sounds, then the subject became catatonic)_

"And that is all he says. We've tried to get at it in other ways, but the result is the same. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry sat for several long minutes, trying to find a way to tell them enough, but too much and to express his feelings without upsetting these people who cared for him so. He straightened up, kissed Hermione gently on the temple.

"Auntie, don't feel bad, I know the prophecy." The others started and looked wide-eyed at him. "It was in my parents' will and Unspeakable Croaker and I found a prophecy globe and heard it. Right now he is working on it and hopes to have answers for me Tuesday afternoon. It may be that I still won't be able to tell you even then, but what I feel safe to tell you, I will. Now I ask of you, do not speak of this to anyone, not even amongst yourselves." They affirmed that they wouldn't.

They were silent for another space, then Harry began, first to chuckle, then to laugh. There was no humor in it, it was bitter. "Dumbledore was going blind. He wasn't going to train me at all, just toss me at Voldemort when he thought it was time. He had no plan. By God and fire, he should amuse me." Then his voice darkened. "But I'm not. The egotistical son of a gun thought if he kept me as helpless as I was at fifteen months, lightning would strike twice!" Terrible anguish suffused voice. "Oh Merlin, what I've gone through because he played blind man's bluff."

Harry collapsed, barely caught by Hermione, Augusta and Amelia. They held him tightly while he sobbed uncontrollably. For long minutes, he purged himself of the shocks he'd had this day.

He steadied and hugged them back. "Thank you all, you've helped me more than I can thank you. I think it's time to end this for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. We might even get to study."

He got the chuckle he'd hoped for. He then hugged and kissed each of them and saw them out. Alone, he drew a deep, hot bath and soaked until more of the stress floated off. When the water became tepid, he dried himself and donned pajama bottoms and lay down. After a time Hermione was there and she removed her top and joined him. They kissed, a kiss of healing and support. They assured the other that it would be better and found slumber, entwined.

**A/N: As usual, I'd be nothing without a good Beta and Alix33 is one of the best. Any beefs with the chapter are on my dime (and likely despite her best efforts). **

**The following is on my profile, which is recently updated. **

**My muse has been on Walkabout for the last two months, hence no updates. I have been thinking about how I've updated in the past, and concluded that in the future I will work on whatever story my muse prompts me to. This may mean that I'll update one story several times in a row, or that several months may pass before a story gets updated. Fear not, all WIPs will get finished! **

**Like many writers on the site, I have my own spelling idiosyncrasies. I just like the looks of 'DeathEater(s)****'**** and ****'****TriWizard****'****. So please don't bother correcting those spellings. **

**I fancy that some will think I'm bashing Ron here. I don't think so. Rather, when I thought of Ron's testimony under Veritaserum, I ran into a conceptual hole in canon I'd never thought about before and had never seen in any fan fiction either.  
Canon is clear that on Halloween in 1991, Ron made a shambles of the levitation charm. Which was why he verbally attacked Hermione, driving her into that restroom in the first place. **

**Why then, could Ron perform the charm perfectly, on the first try, in a life or death situation? Yes, there are anecdotes of people doing feats they shouldn't have been able to do, but these are ****feats of physical strength**** done by people mainly for loved ones; neither Harry nor Hermione would ****have**** fit into that category for Ron. ****Psychologically, ****I believe ****Ron in canon should have panicked, failed at the spell, and there should have been two, maybe three funerals on ****that ****1 November.**

**So, I see Ron in this story as ****being as ****strong and ****as**** proficient a magical as the rest of his family. His sandbagging is simply his way to carry out Dumbledore's mission. ****Dates given in his testimony are from the Harry Potter Lexicon.**

**This chapter ****and the next are**** the fulcrum of the story. In ****succeed****ing chapters you and the others will learn what Harry's discovered ****and how the events will play out. This tale will be done in another four to six chapters.**

**My story recommendation ****is**_**T**__**roll! Troll in the Dungeon, by Herman Tumbleweed. Id:10068083. Another take on 31 October 1991.**_

**There usually is a poll on my profile page. I hope you'll take a moment and vote. TIA.**

**As always, your input is valued. In FFN, your hits, follows, favorites, reviews and C2s are the only way I get 'paid'. And it is better than gold, IMHO!**

**IN MEMORIUM  
DR. E. K. PAGE-ROBIN (PhD)  
MOTHER, ACADEMIC, PIONEER, LEADER  
IN MEMORY ALWAYS GREEN**

**Posted: 06/13/2016  
Words: 6,420**


	7. Prophylaxis and Propecy

**A/N: As always, it is an honor to create my own world in the reality of Harry Potter. What you recognize is JKR's, the rest is mine.**

**A/N: Before you write reviews, criticizing me for what you think you don't find in here, please make sure you know the meaning of _all_ three words in the chapter title. 8^)**

Harry awoke to find his internal alarm now went off just before 5:30 am and that he was very pleasurably interweaved with a still sleeping Hermione. He enjoyed the feeling of their bare chests pressing into each other. When he realized their pulses were synchronized, he felt a tear at the corner of his eye at this proof of how far they'd traveled towards being one. She was on top of him and he felt a certain alarm at how excited a certain part had become. His thinking retrenched, considering that this would be a mere first step if they were to follow their vowed course. He couldn't resist caressing her back and this woke her.

"Harry?" Hermione, even then sounded nearly awake and alert. "I was having a real nice dream. About babies. I think that waking in your arms might be better. What time is it?"

Harry answered with a lingering kiss. "Almost 5:30. Do you think your dorm mates would notice a longer lie-in on a Sunday?"

"No, but no later than 7:30." Dobby then appeared and agreed to return later. "Now, we seem to be happy to be together. I don't know about you, but it feels quite nice to me." Hermione's smile was definitely on the saucy side.

Harry's grin was as pert. "Same here. How about some exploration of the unknown?"

Hermione's giggle was infectious and led to activities neither had fully considered before. When Dobby spirited her away, their 'Terras' were much less 'Incognita'. Meeting to go down to breakfast both giggled at the length and temperatures of their showers to which they'd admitted.

–**MhahE–**

After breakfast and a long walk by the lake, they went back, Hermione to her dorm to get her books and invite Neville to study with them. Once in his rooms, Harry Flooed Amelia.

"Godmother, I had a thought. We know Dumbledore won't give you the wording of the prophecy, but have you tried asking him what he expects me to do to fulfill the prophecy?"

Amelia's face held a look of astonishment, then she smiled. "That is an angle we hadn't thought of. You just earned a ₲15 consultant's fee!" And nothing Harry said could change her mind. He asked her to just forward Dumbledore's answer to Croaker in time for their Tuesday afternoon meeting.

After the best part of an hour, Harry began to worry, then the door opened and Hermione, Neville and Susan filed in. Harry smiled and gave his godsiblings hugs and he bestowed a hug and deep kiss on his betrothed. "The more the merrier! I'm no longer surprised when the smartest person I know thinks to bring a person here I wanted before I even knew I wanted her."

That elicited a round of giggles. _Merlin! it's so good to act like a kid for once!_ Harry thought. "So, what should we start with?"

–**MhahE–**

They first broke out the transfiguration homework. The other three shared their notes and after an hour, Harry grasped the theory. Before they worked on the practicum, they stopped for a Butterbeer and snack.

Harry asked musingly, "What do you think McGonagall will do once things settle a bit? Do you think that she'll continue to teach?"

"Good question, love. According to _Hogwarts, a History,_" here Hermione rolled her eyes at the big grins erupting on the others' faces, "_The Headmaster or Mistress perform__s__ executive duties and __is__ prohibited from teaching._" So, she won't be able to continue. Given the situation, the Board of Governors will likely give her some leeway. Still, I wouldn't be surprised to see someone else teaching in January, but by next September at the latest."

"Neville, with your Gran heading the board, has she mentioned anything to you about this?"

Susan's question was met with a blush from Neville that left them wondering, for he looked as if he was ashamed. "Gran never talks about the board. She feels that that part of her life is separate from her rearing me."

"When I started, I looked up who'd had the highest NEWTs in each subject..." Hermione scowled furiously at their laughter, before ruefully joining in. "Yes, it is in character for me. But you three love me anyway." After the four's hilarity died away, she continued. Anyway, in a happier world, it would be Alice Longbottom, or James Potter, or Florabeth Bones..."

Hermione stopped at the shocked looks and sobs from the other three. _Stupid me! Only thought of it as an information issue and forgot it would be more to them. CAN'T let that happen again!_ She swept them all, somehow into a single 'Hermione hug' and comforted her three very best friends. "It's going to be all right. Let it out, I'm here for you. I was in 'answer mode', it won't happen again. Your parents were greater than you knew. Mourn, but be proud of them too."

After a longish time, the three calmed. Susan and Neville shocked Hermione by kissing her full on the lips. Their kisses conveyed gratitude and the detached, platonic love of one friend for another. Neville spoke for both. "Thank you, best of friends." Harry's kiss and thanks were not platonic at all and deeply heartfelt.

"So, who might be the new Transfiguration Master or Mistress?"

"Oliver Wood's mother, Rachel is a Transfiguration Mistress and I think it'll be her." She thought for a second. "Poor Oliver. First no Quidditch due to the TriWizard and now maybe having his mum for the run-up to his NEWTs!" The four of them chortled a bit at that thought.

They had a cuppa and then tried the practicum. Harry had little problem with the transfigurations, but not only did Neville have his usual difficulties, but he lost his temper.

"Merlin be damned! I feel the magic in me, why won't it go through this cursed wand?!"

"What do you mean, Nev, couldn't you find a wand to choose you at Olivanders?"

Hermione's eyes went wide, along with Harry's and Susan's at Longbottom's reply to her question.

"Never went to Olivanders. Gran said that dad fell protecting me and that his wand was good enough. That I honored him by carrying it."

They made him try each of their wands and he could do the practicums easily. When they tried his wand, only Harry could use it and much more poorly than with his own. It was 11:45 and Harry strode to the Floo. "Longbottom Hall!"

Augusta came on the 'line'. "Good morning, my lord. What may I do for you.?"

"Gram, there is a matter concerning Neville we must confer about. Would you Floo the Headmistress, come here and have lunch with us then talk to us after please? This is urgent, but not an emergency."

"I am intrigued and I'll be there." The Floo went off.

They settled in at lunch and were soon met by Madam Longbottom. After eating, they walked to the Head Table and asked the Headmistress for a word. The six entered the side antechamber.

Harry took charge. "Gram, we worked on Transfiguration this morning and when we did the practicums, Neville swore about his wand, said his magic wouldn't go through it. When we asked, he said you'd given him Uncle Frank's wand. Neville can cast perfectly with any of our wands, but only I could cast with Uncle Frank's and poorly at that. Please take him today to get a wand that chooses him."

The Headmistress blanched then interjected. "Gus, is this true?" She nodded. "You should know better than that! Had I known about this, I'd have made sure he had a proper wand before his first week here was out! Mr. Longbottom has been the butt of jokes and taunts every year over his alleged lack of ability. Scion Longbottom, you have my apologies for not investigating this long ago. Gus, I want to see him and his new wand by dinner, or I'll take him myself!"

Augusta looked abashed. "I shall do this now. May we use your Floo?" Minerva nodded and the three left, followed by the other three students.

–**MhahE–**

As the three crossed the Great Hall, they were intercepted by Professor Snape. "Lord Potter, here are my notes for the classes you've missed since Halloween. I suggest you study them with Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass and Miss Bones. Contact me to arrange the make-up for your practicums." He then ghosted off, leaving three rather stunned students in his wake.

"What in Merlin's name was that about?"

"Susan, I've learned some things about the good professor and I suspect it's fear. It would be too much to think it's remorse. Don't ask more now, I'm not sure I want to reveal anything more right now."

Neither witch seemed satisfied, but for now they held their peace as they went to the Slytherin table. Twenty minutes later and the four were poring over Snape's notes and their own. At the end of two hours, they were satisfied that Harry could brew the potions.

"I'll go and see if I can brew these now. Meet you at the Slytherin Table for dinner." He found Snape and was able to brew the potions before dinner. Snape also told that he could do the same for any other missed classes. Harry left for the Great Hall, wondering about the Potions Master. Somehow, his explanations to Susan and Hermione seemed incomplete, but not being able to fathom Snape's motives bothered him a lot.

Harry reached the agreed upon rendezvous at 5:45, saw Neville and waved him over. Neville enthusiastically displayed his new wand. "Thirteen inches, cherry wood and unicorn hair. Works wonderfully!" Harry clapped his shoulder, Hermione and Susan hugged him, to the bemusement of the Greengrass sisters, Tracey and Blaise.

"Neville had been using his dad's wand, but now has one that chose him."

The others nodded and allowed that it would make a difference. They were all invited up to Harry's rooms to study and they did. The evening concentrated on Herbology. When Astoria admitted she was lost in doing her own Herbology homework, they helped her, with Neville taking the lead. Astoria stunned Neville with a kiss on his cheek, to the great amusement of the others. His face beet red, he felt obligate to see the Slytherins and Susan home. Harry took Hermione to their common room for a brief separation.

–**MhahE–**

During the same evening, Theodore Nott made a visit to the Selwin estate in Lancashire. When he was admitted through the wards, he was led to a parlor and bowed deeply when his hosts, Marcellus and Belladonna Selwin, entered. In accordance with traditional etiquette, he drank to their health and prosperity with mead, with them toasting him in their turn.

"A good evening to you Theodore. And what brings you all the way from Staffordshire?"

"I'm here at the behest of my friend Lucius Malfoy to inquire about the marriageable daughters in your house."

He got no further than that before Belladonna's raucous laughter stopped him. "Yes, we imagined that might be your mission. So, he finally admits that the Blacks are a broken reed to the Cause?"

"Indeed Bella, that is the case. He feels that Draco's fall despite all he taught him proves the taint of that house. He will end their marriage, but only when he has a marriage contract in hand..."

"That is always assuming that the Blood Traitor, once freed, doesn't end the union himself." Marcellus leered unpleasantly. He knew Lucius had been offered Drucilla, his sister, but the family had opted for Narcissa instead. He might end up marrying into the family, but he wasn't above making him sweat about it either, to say nothing about the terms he'd demand in any contract.

"True, but it's the risk he must take. Black might not become competent quickly enough to make a difference."

"Ted, you may tell Lucius that we are receptive to exploring this. Next Saturday, we will host a party which will be attended by my daughters Rapunzel and Arabella and my niece Cordelia Selwin, all of whom are of marriageable age. If there is a mutual attraction between him and any of the three, we could move on. I fancy he'll come without Narcissa." The three exchanged looks that screamed 'Duh' at Marcellus' foray into whimsy. "We'll say nothing, of course, but we give him no assurances that word won't get out. You and Mercy will be invited, of course."

Mention of Nott's wife gave Belladonna an opening to twist the knife a bit. "What of you, Ted? Are you looking to upgrade too?"

Nott managed to stifle a wince. "No, I've concluded that Theodore was unfortunate enough to be led astray by Draco. Mercy and I have already conceived a replacement, with whom I'll take greater pains to rear as a cunning and intelligent credit to my house and the Cause."

"What of Crabbe and Goyle?" Belladonna's question this time was based in curiosity.

"I've no idea. Since each of them married their own first cousins, I think inbreeding accounts for their sons. Were they smart, they'd find new wives, but I'm not optimistic.

"In fairness, you should know that you're not the only house he asked me to contact. Of course, none of you will know the others' involvement, at least from me."

They affirmed his statement, this was to be expected. They then filled their and his glasses again. With a final toast, "To the Cause", they escorted their guest out and began planning a party.

–**MhahE–**

In the morning, after reducing the extent of each other's 'Undiscovered Countries', Harry and Hermione had a large and filling breakfast at the Hufflepuff table with Susan, joined by Neville (who kept sneaking glances at a certain fourth year witch named Hannah), Tracey (whose own glances at Harry she hoped attracted the attention of no one), Daphne, Astoria and Blaise (who knew his interest in a certain Greengrass was at least two years premature).

"So Harry, are we going to see you in class today, or are you booked?" Tracey was half teasing, half concerned.

"Not hardly", Harry replied "If I'm lucky, I might be back for dinner and I might be with it enough to study with some of you, but no guarantees."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "My champion, we'll be ready for anything you've energy to do, even if it's only to tuck you into bed." The table laughed raucously when he blushed a never seen before shade of red.

"In that case, Zach, Blaise and Neville, you three are definitely invited tonight, if only for modesty's sake in tucking me in!" Their laughter was decidedly kinder.

The Headmistress then addressed the Hall, showing the new wards did translate for their foreign guests. "I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts now has a full-time Healer," and she gestured towards a tall, striking woman, whose red hair put the Weasleys' to shame "Healer Clarissa MacDougall. Healer MacDougall is available to you all and particularly to the four TriWizard participants, whom she will examine prior to each task. Please rise and thank Healer Wilma Gentry for her service here and to wish her well."

Wilma received a thunderous ovation from the hall, particularly from Harry and his family. As the time reached 8:45, Harry rose, pulling Hermione up with him for a rather steamy kiss that elicited a few good-natured catcalls. Leaving the table, he got in a quick word with the new healer. "Healer MacDougall, I don't expect to have the time for a formal meeting for another two to three days, but I hope it will happen yet this week."

"Yes, Lord Potter, I spoke to Wilma and I understand. I will continue to supply you with the potions at every meal. So, until it is possible, clear ether m'lord."

Harry acknowledged her, and walking to the school entrance, activated his Portkey.

–**MhahE–**

The Portkey took him into Ragnok's office, where he found the Goblin king behind his desk awaiting him. On the desk, was a largish vial of a potion, rather than the now traditional flask of cocoa, and a sheaf of parchment.

"A good morning to you, Lord Potter. My sources tell me you've had an eventful week. I hope that it will not be a surprise for you to know that we are able to cull information from both the DMLE and the Department of Mysteries. Let me assure you though that what crosses my desk stays with me and will never go further unless you wish it so. Believe me when I tell you that I fully regret all you've been through, particularly relating to Mr. Ronald Weasley."

Harry considered for a moment. _Not that it shocks me, but I'm grateful Ragnok's at least upfront about it. Hope he'll understand I want more transparency though._ "I value your candor and I trust in your discretion, mighty king. I hope you'll understand that knowing this, I will instruct the DMLE and the Department of Mysteries to share their information directly to you alone. Hopefully, this will cut out third parties and enhance security. This is not a matter of lack of trust on my part, but of transparency. There's been too much hidden about me and no matter how events unfold, the time for hiding is past."

For his part, Ragnok felt no insult. "No offense is taken, m'lord. In fact I thought that you might see things in that light." A grin. _Winning a bet with oneself is always welcome._ "Now, to the main issue. As I said last week, Gringotts has many partners in the non-magical world. This is a prospectus of one such enterprise. We have already set this up to accommodate your need and we plan to offer this to other magicals as there is need. We shall both profit."

The prospectus was short and easily understood. Harry could readily see how others might benefit too. In light of his situation and needs, it seemed the perfect way to proceed. "This is ideal for me and is the best precaution for me. How much do you wish to charge my accounts for this grace?"

Ragnok's genuine mirth was a revelation to Harry and would have been for any other witch or wizard, but he kenned that he was likely to be the only witness to this sight, ever. "My lord, Gringotts consider this a pilot project and as such there is no charge for you. Of course, once 'proven', other wizards will pay appropriately. For now, simply drink the potion and enter the room yonder. We'll do this every day at this time. You've no need for disquiet, everything will be in place well before the 26th."

"A final question, you know of the examinations I undergo today and the next few days. Will the potion show up there and what do I say if they ask?"

Ragnok was swift to reassure. "There is nothing in the potion that will be found by them."

Nodding, Harry quaffed the vial and went through the indicated door. When finished, he tapped the Portkey.

–**MhahE–**

Appearing in the DMLE offices, Harry asked for the hospital and was shown the way. Healer Gentry greeted him. "Lord Potter, we're starting twenty minutes later than expected, so we'll finish that much later. Please go to the dressing room and change your clothes." After he reappeared, she gave him instructions. "That singlet allows the scans to be enhanced. We will begin with you on this bed, but you'll have to change position from time to time. Your largest trial is that you have to stay alert and follow directions when I give them. Admittedly, it will be boring. Still, it is the only way to get the depth of precision that the proceedings against Dumbledore and Pomfrey demand. Let us begin."

–**MhahE–**

In a DMLE holding cell, Dumbledore was having an uncomfortable interview with public defender Ben Matlock, who'd been assigned as his legal counselor.

"Mr. Matlock, I'm sure you're a fine advocate, however I feel that one of my friends from the Wizengamot who are experienced in the law would be a better choice than a DMLE appointed defender."

Matlock looked closely at the old wizard. _He needs a wake-up call. He thinks he's as well-beloved and as well-connected as he was before Halloween._ "Mr. Dumbledore, have you tried contacting any of these friends?"

Dumbledore looked a trifle abashed at the question and a bit embarrassed. "I must admit that the five people I reached out to said they couldn't be available for this matter."

Ben bored in. "Shouldn't that have told you anything? What is tells me is that you have no influence at all in our world any more. Now then, yes I'm court appointed, but that's the best you're going to get. On the brighter side, I am pretty good at getting my clients off with lesser punishment, I even have some acquittals. Considering the type of clients, that's not shabby at all.

"Now the point is, you have to sign these papers to allow me to act for you. Very soon, Lord Potter will sit to swear out an affidavit concerning the charges you and Healer Pomfrey face. I will be there, along with Pomfrey's advocate. We'll be asking questions and doing what we can to reduce the impact of the affidavit. When you go on trial, I'll try to quash the affidavit, as will her counsel but they won't do so, especially if Lord Potter's unable to testify."

Albus simply looked at Matlock mournfully. "It has come to this then. Very well, here are the permissions."

In another DMLE cell, Poppy Pomfrey signed the papers her public defender, Clinton Judd, offered her, after a similar talk. "There you are, for all the good it does me. I confessed to Lord Potter and it was heard by hundreds. Whatever you can do, you'll have my thanks." And like her former Headmaster, she was again left to her own thoughts.

–**MhahE–**

At noon, Amelia entered her office to find her godson awaiting her with a tight hug. "Harry, I knew your examinations would be tiring, but you look wrung out!"

"That how I feel. The whole thing was boring, but I had to pay close attention. 'Breathe in, hold it, breathe out. Lift your left leg, hold it like this. Now do the same with the right leg.' Merlin! I'm not only getting vivisected, but tortured too! I can only hope the report isn't as boring as the examinations, the court will fall asleep and forget why they're there!"

Amelia's laughter wasn't what he'd hoped for, but her words were. "Oh Harry, I've been through it too and it's everything you said and more. But the report they'll put together and present will be anything but boring, I promise. Now, how about a bowl of matzo ball soup and a Reuben sandwich to fortify you for the afternoon's trials?"

"My godmother's a mind reader! Let's".

They had a good meal and talked of lighter matters, though Amelia mentioned that they'd asked Dumbledore Harry's question and sent the answer to Croaker. Amelia's acting skills were called on as she'd found the answer terribly disturbing, yet she managed to not give Harry a hint of that.

They had a short time before Harry had to go back, but enough time for a cuddle. Harry'd found he needed these times with his godmother almost as much as his times with Hermione. _I hug her and __I__ just about feel as if it was my mum holding me. Since Halloween, I've gained so much, but it's also shown me how much I've lost too. _Then it was over and he gave her a chaste but loving kiss on the cheek, then headed back.

–**MhahE–**

Finally, at 5:30, Harry tapped the Portkey and was transported into his bedroom. Healer Gentry told him it all went well and that tomorrow's morning session should be all that was needed. After washing his face, he headed down to find Hermione at the Hufflepuff table, with Neville, Susan and Hannah. They were served a blanquette de lotte (monkfish) that all liked a lot. Cedric pitched in with Turkish coffee and baklava.

"Harry, the way you look, you had better have three cups of the coffee to keep from falling asleep!" They all chuckled at Neville's joke.

"I'm thinking of six, with a pepper up chaser."

They thought they couldn't laugh harder until Susan said, "You can't have a Chaser, you're a Seeker!" Neville actually fell to the floor laughing, and Harry wondered just who was 'really' punchy.

The entire group went back to Harry's quarters. They worked on homework for a couple of hours, then just talked generally. About half an hour before curfew, they left, with Zacharias escorting the Slytherins and Susan with Neville accompanying Hermione to their common room.

Harry had a soak and went to bed in his pajama bottoms. In a bit, Hermione was popped in and snuggled in, dressed the same. After a bit of fun, Harry dropped off. Hermione laid her head on his chest and drifted off too, lulled by his steady heartbeat.

–**MhahE–**

That night, Theodore Nott went to sleep content. His matrimonial outreach to the Roziers had been successful. They too had three eligible young witches: Araminta Rozier, her younger sister, Korva Rozier and a cousin, Amaryllis Corwin. They would all be at the party that would be held on the 19th. As before, he and Mercy would be attending, to watch the fun.

–**MhahE–**

They awoke when Dobby popped in and had time for a sleepily passionate kiss. Harry shook himself awake, washed up a bit and dressed in his uniform and robes. He sat down and Dobby served him his tea. About ten minutes, Hermione entered and got her tea. They spent a half hour talking.

"I thought I'd fall apart last night, but I did pretty well. I even remember the parts about the Transfiguration and Potions homework!"

"You did a lot better than I think anyone expected. You were awake and alert and held up your end of the conversations. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Pretty good. I know that both the examinations and then the meeting with Croaker are going to be draining, so we'll see how I do. However, it's time for breakfast and I think the earlier I get started today, the better."

They found themselves among the first down and the only ones from their family. They tucked in to a fortifying meal. When they'd finished, Harry kissed her meaningfully and then left.

–**MhahE–**

Harry popped into Ragnok's office, drank the potion and went to continue the preparations. Ragnok was in the office when Harry left the room. "All is well with you, my lord?"

"That, I think we'll see, King Ragnok. I suspect we'll have much to discuss tomorrow."

"Aye, Lord Harry, I suspect we will. Take your leave, you have pressing engagements."

Nodding, Harry tapped the Portkey, saying, "DMLE Hospital."

On arrival, he changed into the examination attire and approached the exam table to meet Healer Gentry. Harry again assumed the postures and movements required, becoming exhaustively bored in the process. Happily, the torture only lasted until 12:45 this day.

"Well, my lord, we are finished. You were a great patient and we got everything we need. You are dismissed."

"Thank you Healer Gentry. When I see you next, it will be hopefully in a more social setting."

Wilma snickered as he left to get changed.

Harry walked to the DMLE refectory where Amelia spotted him and waved him to her table. They had their comfort food and talked about inconsequential matters. At 1:50, Harry left for the Department of Mysteries, not noting a tear in her eyes as he left.

–**MhahE–**

The Unspeakable at the desk led Harry to Croaker's office and he entered. Algernon looked up at him with his usual slightly amused poker face, but this, time Harry's gut told him that the older man strained to keep his mien neutral. "Well met. There is news for me?"

"Indeed, my lord, though not that which I would have hoped to bear. First, the line in the prophecy we suspected to be Dumbledore's obsession is in fact his focus. It was confirmed when he was asked your insightful question."

He pushed a piece of parchment to Harry who read it, paled for a second and then commented. "Well, it's not nice to read, but it is a relief to have the truth. And the part we focused upon?"

"That is the crux of the matter In the context of the current situation, it means that …"

"... and so it leaves you with a one in forty chance to come out of this alive but a complete certainly of ending the threat of Voldemort for good." Croaker finished the analysis and the sympathy he felt was plain in his eyes.

"Ah well, it's about par for the course, I think. Forty to one. OK, in my first year, discounting all the traps, since we know that Dumbledore rigged the game, at least to an extent, what odds would you have given to a lone first year against a fully qualified adult wizard with Voldemort possessing him? And for that matter, in my second year, what odds against a nearly corporeal seventh year version of Voldemort in command of a Basilisk, again alone?"

Croaker gave a faint smile. "Without knowing the outcomes, it would be four figures to one in both cases. You've made your point. Harry Potter's luck, or whatever you wish to call it has a tendency to trump the odds."

Harry's smile in return was rueful. "My thoughts too, but if it will rid us of Voldemort, then it is worth the price, I think. Thank you for the consultation, and if anything more comes up, please let me know."

The two shook hands. Harry left for the DMLE, but kept his poker face well in place. Not until he reached Amelia's office did he let it slip. Amelia ushered him in at his knock.

"Oh auntie," he said, having to stop as her hug was as tight as one of Hermione's best. When it slackened a bit, he continued, "I'm so sorry you had to keep that to yourself, you must have been so upset."

She looked searchingly at this young man. "You don't appear to be as concerned as I thought."

Harry let out a sour-sounding chuckle. "It's mainly a pose, but what I have to do is in fact not as hard as things I did in my earlier years. That's not to say that the effects of my actions don't leave me thrilled."

She looked in a mix of wonder and shrewdness. "You know a lot more than you're telling me. Can you fill me in more?"

Sighing, Harry confessed, "Not now, but by the end of next week, surely. It's simply too big to fill you in now. The longer it's a secret, the more likelihood there is of my succeeding."

"I don't like it, but I'm holding you to that, Lord Potter!"

Harry grinned. "I'll remember it, Madam Bones!" He then kissed her and left.

–**MhahE–**

The Portkey delivered Harry into his rooms. He called for Dobby and ordered him to bring in a meal when the school was served. Forty-five minutes later a meal of shepherd's pie, vegetables, treacle tart and pumpkin juice was served to him. He ate rather quickly and called Dobby, thanking him.

Down in the Great Hall, a Ministry owl flew in to Hermione and gave her an envelope. The message was from Amelia.

_Harry has had a horrific day and truly needs you and you alone. I doubt he'll be down to eat. Be sure to keep the others away tonight. Get to him as soon as you can without raising eyeballs._

_Amelia_

Hermione was eating with most of the group and when they asked she said, "Madam Bones wrote saying that Harry had a really draining day and that we should just let him rest."

Coming from Amelia, they decided to heed her advice.

Harry drew a deep, hot bath and stayed in until it had cooled. Drying himself, he stood in the bedroom, looking out at the sky, naked.

After a few hours, he heard the popping of Hermione's arrival. He heard her gasp. "Today was a trial. I learned some things that are terribly upsetting and you'll know in a week or so. I'm feeling completely exposed to the universe, so no clothing."

He heard a rustle and then Hermione. "Harry, turn around." Doing so, he saw her, naked too. His lack of response told her he was fully in earnest. "I'm here. I'll share your fate and stand by you. We'll go to bed and comfort each other, love."

They embraced and then laid, Harry's head nestled between her breasts.

**A/N: As usual, I'd be nothing without a good Beta and Alix33 is one of the best. Any beefs with the chapter are on my dime (and likely despite her best efforts). **

**As I suggested, this chapter is the fulcrum of the story and events will move rather swiftly ongoing.**

**This note should have been in the fourth chapter. The concept of scion's and children's rings is adapted from Mionefan's story, _Potter's Bones, _id: 4455612 **

_**Story recommendation: **__**Potter's Bones, **_**by Mionefan,**__**id: 4455612**__**My first taste of Osseous Harmony ****(A term I think I've coined)****.**

**T****here ****are two**** terrible pun****s**** in this chapter. I'll mention the first reviewer who spots ****each of them**** in ****my**** notes for the next chapter.**

**Please note that the new Hogwarts Healer is Clarissa MacDougall. This is not a name picked at random. The first reviewer to correct****ly****tell me**** who she is, from where she came and her married name will be mentioned in the A/N next chapter.**

**You might recognize the two public defenders as lead characters in old-time U.S. television series.**

**There's often a poll on my profile page. I hope you'll take a moment and vote. TIA.**

**As always, your input is valued. In FFN, your hits, follows, favorites, reviews and C2s are the only way I get 'paid'. And it is better than gold, IMHO!**

**IN MEMORIUM  
DR. E. K. PAGE-ROBIN (PhD)  
MOTHER, ACADEMIC, PIONEER, LEADER  
IN MEMORY ALWAYS GREEN**

**Posted: 0****2****/****0****9****/201****7****  
Words: ****5,****81****4**


End file.
